Weasleys and Malfoys Just Don't Mix
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: They hated each other before they had said 2 words to each other. They guessed it was just hereditary. But can everything stay the same? Will they follow in their parents footsteps or change the fact Weasleys and Malfoys Just Don't Mix?
1. They hadn't even said two words

**Hello everyone reading this fan-fiction! This is my first Rose/Scorpius fan-fiction and my second Harry Potter fan-fiction (my first one is a Ron/Hermione one called A Different Choice)! **

**I have wanted to write one about Scorpius and Rose for ages but I had already started and not completed two other fan-fictions so I thought I should finish them first. Which I have now done.**

**In this story I am planning on showing Rose and Scorpius through their years at Hogwarts so you can see the change in their relationship. For most of the years it will only be one chapter but when I get to 6th and 7th year there is going to be more because I am planning that to be more interesting. Also the first year might be a few chapters because that's when they meet.**

**First chapter is going to be at Platform 9 and 3/4. There are bits in it from the Epilogue of the Deathly Hallows.**

**Most chapters will be split into both of their points of view. If it isn't then it will probably be in Rose's point of view because I understand her more as a character. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any living (or dead) part of Harry Potter.**

I was so nervous. Not as nervous as I knew Al would be but definitely nervous. I WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS! I was really excited at the same time though. I had been really jealous of all my cousins going to Hogwarts, especially James since him, Lily and Albus were the cousins I saw the most. Probably because Dad and Uncle Harry are best friends. They always have been, ever since their first ride on the train to Hogwarts. Luckily for me I have Al so that I already have a friend which is good. I'm not the best a socialising. I get that from Mum.

At the moment we, as in Mum, Dad, Hugo and I, are driving to Kings-Cross so I can get on the train to Hogwarts. I really want to be in Gryffindor but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad.

....................................................................................................................

I was so nervous. But really excited at the same time. I WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS! Since I was an only child and so were my parents it meant that I was the first (and last) in my family to go. I had been looking forward to it for years.

The only thing that was really bothering me was the sorting. My whole family had been in Slytherin for centuries. What if I wasn't put in Slytherin? What would my grandpa say? He told me before we left that I had to be put in Slytherin. For this reason I hope I was. I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. If I was put in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff I knew that my family would get REALLY angry at me.

...............................................................................................................................

We finally arrived at the station, Mum, Dad, Hugo and I. I couldn't wait to find Al so that I would have someone to be nervous with.

"Mum, I want to go too!" Hugo whined.

"You'll be going in 2 years time Hugo. You have to wait your turn." Mum said.

"So unfair." He grumbled. That was so like my brother. Well at least he had Lily to complain with. From what Al had told me, she was annoyed about not being able to go either.

"I had to wait eleven years so you have to as well!" I told him. He was already 9 and complaining about everything left, right and centre. I wished I had had a little sister instead of a little brother, or bother. I would gladly swap Hugo for Lily.

We made our way to the barrier of platforms nine and ten. I had done this once before. Two years ago when we came to see James off. It was just Hugo and I because Mum and Dad had work so Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry were looking after us. I grabbed hold of my Dad's arm and he pushed my trolley with me through the barrier. I winced just before we got to it, expecting a crash. Luckily no crash came and suddenly we were on Platform 9 and ¾.

We walked to the end carriage and Dad helped me put my luggage up into the luggage racks of the end compartment.

"When do you think they'll get here?" I asked him.

"Don't worry Rosie, they'll be here soon." Dad told me.

"Okay." I said and I hopped off the train so I could look for my Aunty, Uncle and cousins.

That was one of the many things I liked about being a Weasley; having loads of relatives. You were never lonely when you had 10 or so cousins you could talk to. I was glad that I only had one brother though. Dad had 5 brothers (he now only has 4 because Uncle Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts) and one sister and was always complaining about them.

Then I saw them.

"Hi!" Albus said to us as he, Aunty Ginny, Uncle Harry and Lily walked over to us. James had disappeared and was probably with some friends.

"Hi!" I said back as the grown-ups stated having a conversation about muggle driving tests.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"A little nervous." I said truthfully, "But I'm also really excited!"

"Me too. I am a lot nervous though!" he said. We heard Lily and Hugo having a discussion on what houses they were going to be in.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Dad said, "but no pressure."

Albus and I looked at each other, shocked.

"He doesn't mean it." Aunty Ginny and Mum said together. Dad wasn't paying attention anymore. He pointed over his shoulder and said to Uncle Harry.

"Look who it is." I looked over interestedly, so did Al. I saw a man there who looked about my parents' age. He was tall and had pale blond hair and a pointed chin, he had very pale skin. He was standing next to a woman who was very beautiful and I assumed was his wife. They had a boy with them who looked the same age as Al and I. He had the same blond hair as his dad and the same cold grey eyes. He looked just like his dad, just like Albus looks like Uncle Harry. I saw the boy's dad turn and nod at Uncle Harry and Dad. The boy turned also and caught my eye. He frowned and then looked away.

That was weird.

"So that's little Scorpius," Dad said under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." I looked back at the pale boy and saw him talking to his father, and then he turned around and looked at me again. This time he glared. I glared right back; I had no objection now to beating him in every test as this surge of hatred came through me.

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Mum to my dad, she was half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school." Too late I thought to myself. It was so on; I was going to try my hardest to beat him in EVERYTHING.

"You're right, sorry. Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood." Dad said.

"How do you know he's a pure-blood?" I asked him as James came bounding up to the adults and started going on about Teddy and Victoire, he is so behind the times. I have known about them for ages and I'm only 11. He's 13.

"The Malfoys have been pure-blood for centuries Rosie. Things won't have changed." He told me darkly.

"Why don't you like him Dad?" I asked. I didn't like him but I wanted to know why my dad didn't.

"The Weasleys and the Malfoys have hated each other for years Rose, that's just how it is. Little Scorpius's granddad was a big supporter of You-know-who. His dad went to school with us and was in the same year as your mum, Uncle Harry and I. We all hated him. He constantly made fun of my family and your mother's heritage. He annoyed your mum so much one day that she punched him in the face. That was in third year. Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix." He explained.

"Wow. How horrible!" I said and turned and glared at Scorpius. I saw him glaring back.

I don't know why but I hated everything about that boy. We hadn't even said two words to each other and yet we both knew we hated each other.

I got on the train and waited for Al, who was talking to his dad. I saw Malfoy get on the train too, this was going to be one heck of a year.

I guess it's just hereditary; Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

..............................................................................................................

Mum, dad and I reached the divide between Platforms 9 and 10. I was a tiny bit nervous about doing this. I am sure everyone is though.

Dad steered my trolley and I gripped his arm and we walked to the divide between the platforms. I closed my eyes, waiting for the crash but it never happened.

Dad found some friends from work so we walked over to them. I think that Dad's friend's name was Gregory Goyle. They went to school together apparently and their other friend Crabbe had died because of his own curse at the Battle of Hogwarts all those years ago.

Mr Goyle had a son with him who looked to be the same age as me.

"Scorpius, this is Mr Goyle and his son Vincent. Vincent is starting Hogwarts as well." Dad said.

"Hi." I said to Vincent.

"Hello." He said back. He looked like quite a shy boy but I was sure we would be friends.

Just then I noticed my dad turn around. I turned around also. He was looking at a family at the end of the station. There were four adults. Two of them (a man and a woman) had flaming red hair and very similar features so I guessed that they were related. There was also a black haired man who looked strangely familiar and a woman there who had bushy brown hair, she was holding the arm of a small brown haired boy, and he looked about 9 or 10. The little boy was talking to a small read headed girl of about the same age as him, also with flaming red hair.

There were two other children with them. One of them had black hair and looked very similar to the black haired man so I assumed that they were father and son. I looked at the girl standing beside him. She also had red hair but it wasn't quite as flaming as the two adults. It was very vivid but had touches of brown in it. It was also quite bushy, just like her mum's. As I looked at the girl, she looked at me. I frowned. There was something I couldn't quite put my finger on about her. I saw my dad nod at the two men and then he turned around.

"Dad?" I asked, "Who are those people?" I was very curious.

"Those are the Weasleys and the Potters." He said darkly. "All of them were at Hogwarts with me; the two men and the brown haired woman were in the same year as me. I hated them. The girl punched me in the face in third year."

"Really?" I asked. "How come you nodded at them then? If you hate them." I turned and looked at the girl again, I felt hatred inside of me and I glared at her. She looked startled for a second and then glared right back.

"Because at the Battle of Hogwarts they saved my life twice in one day. It's not something that I like to think of though. Weasleys and Malfoys have been enemies for years, even before me. Make sure you try and beat the girl, Rose I think her name is, in every test. Don't worry if you don't though. Her mother bet me in everything, well except the Quidditch pitch, that was her Uncle. It's a well known fact that Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix." I felt determined to beat her in everything. I looked at her again and she was glaring at me so I naturally glared back.

I don't know anything about that girl but I knew that I hated everything about her. We hadn't even said two words to each other yet we knew we hated each other.

And with that I got onto the train with Vincent and the whistle blew. I saw Weasley get on. This was going to be one heck of a year.

I guess it's just hereditary; Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

**Author's note: I hope you liked that chapter. Please please please keep reading even if you don't like it because it could get better, you never know. **

**If it wasn't clear the POV go: Rose, Scorpius, Rose, Scorpius.**

**I'm not altogether happy with Draco's explanation but I want to know what you think! Hit that review button please!!!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	2. I take that back, I'm not sorry

**Hey hey! Thanks for choosing to read chapter two!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I only have one review at the moment and it doesn't make me feel too loved! If you like my story, review. If you don't, review anyway (constructive critisism please)!**

**This chapter is also in first year. It starts off at the sorting ceremony.**

**I am sorry if you find the first couple of chapters boring, I promise you that it will get better!**

**Again I am going to start with Rose's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Potters, Weasleys or Malfoys. In fact I own NOTHING from the Harry Potter series.**

If I was nervous before it was nothing to how I felt now. We were in a small room off the great hall waiting until it was time to go in so we could get sorted. I was so scared. Al was standing next to me and he looked like he was going to throw up.

"You're not going to be in Slytherin Al. Don't worry!" I reassured him.

"Thanks Rose. I'm still really nervous though. What if I am?" Albus said worriedly.

"Well your dad wasn't the one who said he'd disinherit you! It's me that should have to worry." I joked, trying to lighten his mood. He gave a small smile and I took that as an improvement.

Someone came into the room. It was Professor Flitwick, he was back from checking if the rest of the school was ready for us.

"Please form a line and then we will walk into the hall." He said in a squeaky voice.

I got in line behind a girl with long blond hair with Albus behind me. He was muttering to himself saying things like "Don't worry" and "It'll be fine." I would have laughed if I hadn't have been so nervous myself.

We started walking out of the room. Once all of us were out, Professor Flitwick opened the doors to the great hall and we walked in.

It was absolutely stunning. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, my mum had told me that and I had read it in Hogwarts, A History but it still didn't prepare me for the marvellous sight. There were five tables, four of them were sitting vertically along the hall and one of them was at the head. The head one was the staff table so I assumed that the four others were house tables. We walked right down the middle row, I looked around and I saw a bunch of red-haired pupils sitting on one table so that must be the Gryffindor table, every single member of my family had been put in that house for centuries, just like Malfoys had been put in Slytherin. That must have been one of the factors on why our families hated each other.

We got to the head table and then we stood in a line with our backs to the head table, looking out on all the students.

Professor Flitwick brought a stool out and placed a hat on it. A rip opened near the brim. It started to sing. I don't remember the words but it said how Gryffindors are brave and courageous how Hufflepuffs are just and loyal, how Ravenclaws were intelligent and how Slytherins were cunning and sly.

I looked over at Malfoy when I heard the bit on Slytherin.

"When I call your name you will come and place the sorting hat on your head and then you will be sorted into your houses." Squeaked Professor Flitwick.

I was nervous; I hoped they didn't call the names in alphabetical order because I was sure to be near last if they did.

"Boot, Jennifer." Professor Flitwick called. Rats, they were doing it in alphabetical order.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted. Jennifer scurried off to sit with the Hufflepuffs. The line in front of the table slowly got smaller and smaller. The girl next to me (Lovegood, Rachel) was sorted into Gryffindor. I then heard the name: "Malfoy, Scorpius." And I saw Malfoy get out of line and walk up to the hat, he had a swagger in his walk, he looked like a complete loser.

The hat was only on his head for a few seconds when the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" and Malfoy got off the stool and happily walked over to the Slytherin table. He belonged there. A minute or two later the name "Potter, Albus!" was called.

"GO AL!" I heard someone shout from the Gryffindor table, I guessed it was James.

"Good luck Al." I whispered as Albus got out of line and walked towards the hat.

Basically a second after the hat touched his head the hat shouted "GRYFINDOR!" I smiled as I saw Albus almost run to the Gryffindor table and take a seat next to James.

There were only a few people left now. I was starting to get really really nervous. What if I was in Slytherin with Malfoy? I shuddered at the thought. When there was only me and another boy left Professor Flitwick called my name.

"Weasley, Rose." He said and I stepped out of line and walked towards the hat, I could sense loads of eyes on me. I sat down on the stool and the hat dropped down over my eyes.

"Hmmm, another Weasley. I have sorted many of your family before." The hat said, I was sure that only I could hear it. "Well you seem to have the same qualities as all of them. You have brains though, just like your mother. I could put you in Ravenclaw but I have a feeling you would prefer something else...GRIFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word to the whole school.

I took the hat off and with a massive smile on my face I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down on the seat next to Al. I was so relieved to be put in Gryffindor I barely noticed that "Zabini, Lisa" got sorted into Slytherin.

Professor McGonagall (she was the headmaster) got up. "I will save my proper speech until the end of the feast so ENJOY!" she said, smiling down at all of us.

"Well that was a relief!" Al said next to me as he grabbed a chicken leg off the platter in front of him and started stuffing his face. I smiled at him.

Thank goodness I was in Gryffindor and my dad wasn't going to disinherit me. Even if it was a joke.

.....................................................................................................................

Everyone stood in a small room off the great hall. I was standing next to Vincent. He had loosened up over the train ride and I felt that we were being to become really good friends. He was a cool guy.

"What house do you want to be in?" I asked Vincent.

"Well my dad was in Slytherin so I would like to be too." He said. "What about you?"

"Well my whole family has been in Slytherin for centuries, I don't know what they would say if I wasn't!" I admitted.

"Well then we'll have to stick together!" he said.

"You bet!" I agreed.

I looked around the room and saw Weasley and her cousin. It looked like she was trying to comfort him or something. I glared.

"What's up with the glare?" Vincent asked me.

"Nothing." I bluffed.

"Uh huh!" Vincent said as if he thought he knew I was lying. Well I was so he was right.

"Family rivalry." I said simply.

"AH! She's a Weasley then?" he asked.

"Yup! And her cousin there is a Potter."

"Whoa! A Potter! That's some serious stuff right there!" he said, sounding impressed. I shrugged.

Just then Professor Flitwick came into the room.

"Please form a line and then we will walk into the hall." Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. I got into line behind a sandy haired boy with Vincent behind me.

We walked out of the room and then into the great hall. It was amazing. With all its splendour it looked really cool. I looked up at the ceiling and sure enough, it had the exact same appearance as the sky outside. That was wicked.

We lined up facing the students, our backs to the teachers. My heart was beating a little faster than usual. I was really scared of not being put in Slytherin (probably the opposite to what Weasley and Potter felt).

I waited patiently in line. "Boot, Jennifer" was first. "HUFFLEPUFF" the hat shouted.

I waited and waited. Vincent was called, he sat on the stool for about 30 seconds and then the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" he gave me the thumbs up as he sat down at the Slytherin table. The boy next to me "Finnigan, Dean" was made a Gryfindor. I scowled.

And then finally my name was called. Professor Flitwick called "Malfoy, Scorpius" and I walked to the chair and placed the hat on my head. It dropped down over my face.

"Ah! A Malfoy, SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted the last word to the hall and I walked happily over to the Slytherin table and took the seat next to Vincent.

"Nice work mate." He said.

"You too." I said and then we focused our attention to the people who remained to be sorted.

"Potter, Albus" was called and some idiot from the Gryffindor called out "GO AL!" I saw Weasley whisper something to Potter and he walked towards the stool. A second later the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and Potter walked over to join what looked like his whole family.

A few minutes later the name "Weasley, Rose" was called. I glared at her as she put the hat on. She was on the stool for just less than a minute and then the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and she walked over to the Gryffindor table, smiling like an idiot.

Professor McGonagall got up and told us she would speak to us after the feast.

"Thank goodness," Vincent said beside me "I'm starving."

I laughed and then we began to eat. It was all amazing.

After we had finished our dinners, followed by desert, we got up from the table and followed a Slytherin prefect out of the hall, Vincent and I at the back of the line. We were just outside of the hall when the prefect stopped to talk to someone, we all stopped.

Then I felt someone bang into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I heard a girls voice from behind me. I turned around, it was Rose Weasley. She looked at me for a second and then her look of embarrassment turned to a smirk and she said, "Wait a moment, I take that back. I'm so not sorry at all Malfoy."

"Well I'm sorry for you Weasley." I snapped back.

"Sorry for what?" she questioned, her expression was angry.

"Sorry you came to Hogwarts in the first place." I told her.

I saw her eyes widen, she opened her mouth to retort when her cousin grabbed her arm and pulled her away saying "He's not worth it Rose."

Nice save Potter, I thought to myself.

So that was our first incounter, it was very clear for everyone around us that we hated each other.

Like my dad told me: Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

**Author's note: So how did you like this chapter? I thought it was pretty good. One more chapter on first year and then we will move on to second year. I will try and do one chapter a year but it all depends on what happens with the characters.**

**Please read and review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	3. I knew my dad would be proud

**Okay guys, anyone in the world that is reading this fan-fiction, I would really appreciate the reviews (thanks to MissNeonFishie and colourofmagic who have, you guys rock), getting reviews just makes you want to write. I'm not demanding reviews, that is rude; I am merely asking for them, my stories are much better when I get motivated!!!**

**Also, both MissNeonFishie and colourofmagic pointed out my awful spelling. My major apologises, I am not the world's greatest speller and my spell check hates me :( I'm not making excuses though. In this chapter I promise the all the Gryffindor's will be spelt correctly.**

**Enjoy! Please review :)**

**NB: First bit is in Rose's POV. The dotted line signals Scorpius's POV. NOT the straight line.**

**Disclaimer: NO SINGLE (Or paired) PART OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO ME! All credit goes to JK Rowling. Where would we be without her????**

We had just finished the feast and we were walking out into the hall and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I banged into someone in front of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said to the back of the person in front of me, I was truly sorry, that was really embarrassing. The person turned around to face me, it was Scorpius Malfoy. Scrap that, I am so NOT truly sorry, I looked at him for a second and then said with a smirk on my face, "Wait a moment, I take that back. I'm so not sorry at all Malfoy."

"Well I'm sorry for you Weasley." he snapped back.

"Sorry for what?" I questioned angrily.

"Sorry you came to Hogwarts in the first place." He told me.

My eyes widen, THAT JERK! I opened my mouth to retort when Al grabbed my arm and pulled me away saying "He's not worth it Rose."

I was pretty annoyed about being dragged away; NO ONE makes a fool out of Rose Weasley! But I calmed down and walked with the rest of the first year Gryffindors to our new common room.

So that was our first encounter, it was very clear for everyone around us that we hated each other.

Like my dad told me: Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

* * *

Our first year passed quite quickly. I became really good friends with Rachel Lovegood (who had taken on her mother's surname because her parents liked it better than her dads) who I shared a dormitory with. I was also quite close with Harriet Creevy **(a/n I know Colin dies in DH but he has a brother and Harriet is Dennis's daughter)** and Sally Boot (who's Dad had been in Ravenclaw but mum was in Gryffindor) **(a/n I have decided for the purpose of this fan-fic that Terry marries Lavender). **I was also kind of friends with Al's mates; Jack Thomas and Peter Finnigan.

Al and I were still really close of course but it was nice to have friends that weren't relatives and were girls. It made some things much easier and less awkward.

I got regular owls from my parents, Dad reminding me in each one to make sure I was beating Malfoy. I tried my hardest to in everything.

Problem was that Malfoy was really smart. I still managed to beat him but only by about one mark every time. I didn't have all my classes with the jerk face (thank goodness) but we had Potions and Charms with the Slytherins.

In every class we had together he would insult me, try to one up me and be an all round Malfoy. I hated him more than the day we had met. He was pure evil.

Him and his cocky comments, his rude remarks and his irritating insults. It was enough to drive anyone insane. I fought back of course, I'm a Weasley! We fight back and do not take ANYTHING lying down.

Christmas was pure bliss, being away from Malfoy. I missed the castle but it was nice to have a few weeks without someone constantly remarking that you were the daughter of a mudblood (HIS WORDS NOT MINE) and a blood traitor. I got a few detentions for retaliating to some of those comments. He got some as well though for stuff I'd said to him and of course the way he provoked me. It was war.

By the end of the year Malfoy's and my relationship and gone from hate, to despise, to loath and had rested at a combination of all three: Hatpisth, (I'm not the most creative person, Rachel helped me come up with that one).

The one good thing I could say about Scorpius Malfoy is that he pushed me to work harder. Never in my life had I wanted to beat someone so bad and it brought out the competitiveness in me that made me get top marks for every subject. I bet Malfoy in every single one!

That will make my dad proud I had thought to myself. And I was right, he was.

Summer holidays came and they were even more bliss than Christmas, all this time without a cocky faced, blonde haired, sneering mouthed, Slytherin Malfoy.

Dad was right: Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

.......................................................................................................................

First year went quite fast. Flashing before my eyes, like a muggle film on fast forward (I only know about it because one of the teachers mentioned it).

Vincent and I became great mates; I had a few other friends as well, like Lisa Zabini, Greg Flint and Bella Montague. They were all really cool. Vincent and I were the closest though, I guess it might have had something to do with our dad's but we just got on really well.

Mum and Dad sent me letters throughout the year. Dad making sure that I was trying my hardest to beat Weasley in everything. I was trying really hard but she was just way too good for my liking. I hadn't beaten her in ANYTHING yet; I always seemed to be one mark behind. It was immensely aggravating.

In every class she would stick up her hand, say the right answer and then look over and smirk at me. She constantly insulted me, tried to one up me and was an all around Weasley. She was pure torture!

Her and her smart smirks, her cocky comments and her idiotic insults. It was enough to drive anyone up the wall! I fought back of course. A Malfoy is not going to let some daughter of a mudblood and blood traitor get the better of him!

Christmas was heaven, being away from Weasley. Dad would think I was being weak but it was nice to have someone not telling you that you came from a family of cowardly, dark wizards (HER WORDS NOT MINE). I got a few detentions from reacting to those comments; she got some for saying them of course. And some for the stuff I said. It was war.

By the end of our first year our dislike for each other had gone below hate, below despising, below loathing. It was all of them put together.

The one good thing about Weasley, if I have to admit it, is that she does drive me to be my best at school. Without her there I doubt I would have tried as hard as I did/do to get better marks than her, failed that one. But I still got really high marks. Second top in the year to be exact. By one mark for each subject.

Although it wasn't top I knew my dad would be proud. I was very nearly close to beating her in everything. I'd just have to try harder next year. Or make sure she failed. Don't look at me like that; I AM in Slytherin after all!

The summer holidays were even better than the Christmas ones. No smirking faced, red-haired, smart alec, Gryffindor Weasley near me.

I have to tell you that my dad was right: Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

**Author's note: I am trying to make these chapters quite short so I can get onto the actual plot. I feel that I have to though because Rose and Scorpius are barely described in the book so I feel that you need to know the back ground stuff. **

**I will probably combine years 2 and 3 and years 4 and 5 together so that it is shorter. I really want to get started. **

**Also I know that you would have noticed that Rose and Scorpius are very similar and I did that because I think they are very like each other. Despite coming from different families they are very similar!**

**Thanks for reading. Remember what I said at the start; PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I would love it if you did. **

**Thanks a bunch for reading anyway.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	4. Duelling club, like the one dad was in

**Guten Tag! I love German. ****It is so cool. Way cooler than English!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I feel way more motivated now! I will put my whole heart into this story! **

**I shall start this chapter in Scorpius's POV, just to quirk it up a bit. Most of this chapter will be in Scorpius's POV because I don't want to bore you if I repeat everything twice.**

**Also, my friend pointed out that I had used two different first names for the last name Finnigan, so I have decided that Peter and Dean Finnigan are twins that both got sorted into Gryffindor. Al and Rose are friends with Peter. Dean not so much. There is nothing against him, they just didn't click.**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of the Harry Potter books, the content and characters in them however are NOT mine.**

Wow, being a second year was so cool! Dad was really pleased with my marks; he said it was ok that I didn't beat Weasley because he never bet her mum. Crushed her dad though, I laughed.

It was really funny seeing all the first years, they looked so tiny. I'm sure that I was never that small.

One of the most interesting things that happened this year was the duelling club that Professor Flitwick started; Dad said there was one like it when he was at school.

_Flashback..... (Well kind of)._

"_Wow, cool a duelling club. You wanna go Scorpius?" Vincent asked me._

"_Sure, it could be useful. I would love to jinx someone and it be allowed." I thought of Potter and Weasley. _

"_Bet you'd like to hex Potter!" Vincent said._

"_Too true." I muttered. I more wanted to beat Weasley though, she could beat me academically but could she beat me duelling?_

"_And Weasley. You are just so determined to beat her at something!" Vincent said._

"_Is that so bad?" I asked._

"_It's just the fact that it is like your main motivator. Don't you want to do well just for yourself?" he laughed._

"_No. I mean yes. It makes it more fun when you are trying to beat someone." I said._

"_Whatever man. Just remember that she has bet you in everything! She will probably continue to do so as well! I'd go for a more realistic goal if I were you, like mine."_

_"What's your goal?" I asked._

_"Not to get kicked out and to not fail any of my subjects. I am already succeeding; you my friend are set for a Hogwarts life of disappointment!"_

_"I could beat her if I wanted to!" I protested._

_"Sure you could mate." Vincent said not convinced._

_That night at eight we, Vincent, Greg, Lisa and I (Bella didn't want to come), walked down to the great hall for the duelling club. I saw that Potter and Weasley were there, along with their friends I haven't bothered to learn the names of. I think they are Lovegood, Boot, Finnigan, Thomas and Creevy. But I'm not certain._

_We walked in and stood on one side of a big platform that was in the centre of the hall rather than the house tables. _

"_Welcome everyone," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "to the duelling club. It is for anyone who wants to get better at duelling."_

"_We are going to divide you up into pairs but I think that we should have an example first. Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy? What about you two? Miss Weasley, Miss Zabini? You two can be their seconds. You take over if one of them dies, which isn't going to happen of course! If one of them is stunned or is un-able to fight you can come in and take their place."_

"_Sure." All four of us said. Weasley and Lisa went to either ends of the platform while Potter and I walked into the middle._

"_Scared?" I said._

"_You wish." He said back._

"_Now bow." Flitwick said._

_Potter and I slightly inclined our heads. Not taking our eyes off each other._

"_Now begin!" Flitwick squeaked with excitement and nearly fell of the platform._

"_STUPEFY!" I yelled. Potter was to slow with his shield charm and he got knocked out. YES! I thought to myself. I didn't have that much rest though. _

"_FURNUNCULUS!" Weasley shouted as she took Potter's place in the duel._

"_PROTEGO!" I shouted. "IMPEDIMENTA!"_

_She dodged my curse. "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" she yelled._

"_OBSURO!" I yelled._

"_PROTEGO!" she shouted. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_

"_PROTEGO! RICTUSEMPRA!" I shouted back._

"_TARANTALLEGRA!" she yelled at the same time. We both dodged the spells._

"_OKAY STOP STOP!" Professor Flitwick said over our duel and we stopped immediately. "Good job Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy. You both know an exceptionally wide range of curses and are both very good at duelling. Your parent's genes coming through I expect. Well you may take your places. Rennervate!" he said the last word at Potter and he became un-stunned, the loser. "Mr Potter I except better of you next time, take the examples of Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy." _

_Potter looked confusingly at Weasley and me. I wanted to laugh, but I held my tongue._

_The rest of the meeting we were split into pairs and worked on our duelling, I was with Vincent. I won._

Another really good thing about second year was that I got on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Seeker, just like my dad. Potter got on the Gryffindor team, he's their seeker. Weasley didn't even try out. So maybe I am better than her at something!

Nothing else much happened. Weasley and I got into more arguments which lead to several duels in the corridor. Professor Flitwick regretted very much teaching us how to duel, and telling us we were good at it because we got a few detentions because of our duelling, plus a bit of point docking. It was a good thing we made up for it in class otherwise our houses would probably hate us.

The rude remarks, idiotic insults and cocky comments were still there of course. That goes for both of us. We must have got into more fights than anyone ever had in one year. We must have broken a record.

Mum and Dad still wrote of course. Nothing much new there. Apparently Grandpa Lucius is really angry that I am only second in my year. The thought bothers me as well.

But apart from that second year is going great. Exams are soon and I plan to beat Weasley in at least one subject! I am going to try Defence against the Dark Arts. That's the one I almost bet her in last time.

Even after almost two years the fact remains that Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

....................................................................................................................

Second year started off with a bang. Al got into the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he's the seeker. I was going to try out but decided against it as I have heaps of studying to do. Speaking of studying, Mum and Dad were so proud that I was top of the year. I think Dad was just majorly happy that I bet a Malfoy. Mum was proud of me because I was doing the best I could.

We were given quite a bit more homework now that we were second years. But that was to be expected. I re-doubled my efforts in trying to beat Malfoy; after all, I had reasoned with myself, he was surely going to be re-doubling his efforts to beat me.

There was this conversation we had about it....

_Flashback......_

"_Mate, what has gotten into you? You are spending more time in the library than out." I heard Malfoys friend, Vincent Goyle, say to him one day outside Potions._

"_Aw Malfoy, still trying to bet me." I said. "Sorry about that but NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!"_

"_Shut up Weasley. I could beat you any time I liked!" he spat at me._

"_So why is it again you are spending so much time in the library? And why is it that I bet you in every subject last year?" I asked him, a smirk across my face._

_He was speechless. HA-HA! I got one over on Malfoy. Weasley 1, Malfoy 0. That was just for today of course. _

That was one of my favourite parts of the year. That and the duelling club, Professor Flitwick really shouldn't' have started those. Ever since then Malfoy and I duelled all the time. Poor Professor Flitwick.

I have to say he deserved it though. He always did. We both got quite a few detentions for that and a few points docked. I have to admit that that was one of the things my mum wasn't so proud of. I had had more detentions in two years than she had had in her whole time at Hogwarts.

The cocky comments, the horrible hexes, the irritating insults were still there of course. With a jerk like Scorpius Malfoy how could their not be? I did get quite tiresome at times. We must have gotten into more fights than anyone ever had in a year. We must have broken some record.

Mum and Dad wrote. I even got a letter from Aunty Ginny once. There was nothing new in any of them. Dad mostly made sure that the only fights I got into were ones with Malfoy and that I was still beating him in everything.

I was as determined as ever to beat Malfoy in everything, and if I didn't well at least in most things.

Even after almost two years the same thing that my dad told me back at kings cross applied to us now: Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

**Author's note: So how was that for a chapter? Reviews are loved and encouraged. Never demanded.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! It just makes me feel specialtastic!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, anything you don't like then tell me and I will try and make the next chapter better. It really pays to tell me what you don't like rather than to sit at home and just wait to see how the story turns out.**

**Good reviews are also loved.**

**Also, all the spells are actual spells used in the Harry Potter series; I found them on Wikipedia so if you want to know what Rose and Scorpius were casting at each other you can just check that!**

**I will try and upload a new chapter soon!**

**Keep reviewing please**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Thou must slap a Malfoy in third year

**Third year chapter!!! I know you are all really excited! I am going to include some Hogsmeade stuff because well that plays a big part in Prisoner of Azkaban so I thought it would make a lot of sense.**

**We, as in I, are going to start this chapter in Rose's point of view. **

**Thanks to EVERYONE for all the lovely reviews. If you like the story then review! It's as simple as that.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING from the Harry Potter series! Nope, nada, nothing!**

We got to go to Hogsmeade this year! That is so exciting don't you think? Mum told me about this really good quill shop there so I went there at first chance. Mum was right, it was really good. Dad told me about Zonkos and Honeydukes of course I went there as well. I have to say that Zonkos is more of a shop that James would like. I loved Honeydukes though; I have a bit of a sweet tooth.

There was only one thing that I didn't like about Hogsmeade; there is just no escaping him is there?

_Flashback...._

_Al and I were walking into Hogsmeade, we had decided as cousins that we should spend some time together as we rarely did anymore with all of Al's Quidditch training and me spending all the time in the library as I had taken a few new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Al took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, just like our dads._

"_Where do you want to go first Rose?" Al asked me._

"_I don't know, I mean there is so much to do! Where do you want to go?" I said._

"_Why don't we go to the Shrieking Shack? I know it was never really haunted but it would be really cool to go and see where Teddy's dad had to go when he was a werewolf!" Al suggested._

"_Good idea. Then we can go to the three broomsticks for butterbeer!" And with that we set off towards the Shrieking Shack._

_It was a pleasant walk as it was quite a nice day. As winter though so although the sun was shining the wind was bitterly cold so both Al and I were wrapped up in coats and scarves._

_Unfortunately, when we got to the Shrieking Shack however there was already 2 people there._

"_Can we come back later Al?" I asked quickly. "I really don't feel like talking to Malfoy today."_

"_Sure. We'll come back later." Al said, he understood how much I loathed Malfoy and how I didn't want to end up in a fight on our first Hogsmeade trip._

_But too late, Malfoy had heard us. _

"_Weasley? Thinking of buying this house are you? It must be much nicer than what your family is used to or so I've heard." Malfoy called as we started to walk away._

_I whipped back around. A look of rage on my face. There was no way that this arrogant, jerk face was going to insult my family. _

"_For your information, if your tiny brain can handle it, my mother is head of the department of magical law enforcement. We are pretty well off Malfoy! Unlike your family, that is only rich because of your ancestors, my family actually has money they deserve and have earned!"_

"_Excuse me? How would you know anything about my family?"He snapped. _

"_How would you know anything about mine? SO STOP MAKING YOUR BLOODY ASSUMPTOPMS MALFOY! AND DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY FAMILY AGAIN OR ELSE I'LL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!" I shouted and stormed off, Al hurrying along behind me. _

"_Man, you showed him." Al said as he caught up, it was only a few seconds later as he is quite fast._

"_I am just sick of Malfoy insulting my family left, right and centre! It is so aggravating!" I said harshly, anger was still pulsing through my veins. My ears were red, an unfortunate trait I had picked up from my dad. Along with the anger problem._

"_Calm down Rose, it's just Malfoy. He and his family have been driving yours up the wall for years. It's nothing new."_

"_I wish I could take a leaf out of my mum's book and slap him!" I said angrily, not paying much attention to what he was saying._

"_Wow! Aunty Hermione slapped someone? Who was it? I wish I could have seen their face, what a crack up!" Al laughed._

"_Malfoys dad." I said calmly as I had calmed down a bit at the sight of Al struggling to stand up because he was laughing so hard._

"_Ha! Malfoys dad that would have been hilarious!" Al said through his laughs as he lent on a fence that was near us because otherwise he would have collapsed from laughing._

"_Come on Al, it's not that funny." I said grinning. But watching Al laugh uncontrollably made me laugh as well so we just stood there, looking like morons while we laughed._

"_I see what you meant about mood swings." I heard a sly voice say behind me. _

_I stopped laughing immediately, Al hadn't even noticed that Malfoy was there and therefore he was still laughing._

"_What was that Malfoy?" I snarled._

"_Well Weasley," he said in that cocky, arrogant voice that made my heart beat faster and my body to express new levels of anger. I had never imagined I could hate someone this bad, "I wondered why you got so angry before and Vincent," he acknowledged the boy next to him, Vincent Goyle, "came to the conclusion that it was a mood swing. And here you are, a few minutes later laughing your heads off when just a few minutes ago yelling at me."_

"_Your point is Malfoy? Can't someone have more than one emotion? Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have!" I snapped._

"_Just pointing it out Weasley." He said. "What's the joke anyway?"_

_Al had recovered from his laughing fit and had realised what was happening, he stood by my side, we were both glaring at Malfoy._

"_Oh well, can't of been that funny. Everyone knows that Potters and Weasleys have a horrible sense of humour." He said, he was about to turn away when it happened._

_I don't know what made me do it. I was just so fired up; I had gone from happy, to fuming, to laughing uncontrollably, to angry all in the space of ten minutes. It was enough to make a person explode._

_I slapped him across the face. "That's the joke Malfoy! Don't you dare insult any of my family ever again or I'll be worse!" I said quietly with as much venom as I could, looking up at his cold grey eyes with all the hatred I could muster. Then I walked off with Albus. _

"_Oh my gosh Rose!" Al said as we walked away from the stunned Malfoy. _

"_I'd rather not talk about it." I said._

"_Okay but that was bloody brilliant." Al said. _

"_Yeah I guess, let's go get some butter beer." I said and we made our way to the three broomsticks. As much as he deserved it, I felt a tiny bit guilty about slapping him. Mind you, I thought to myself, he did insult my family._

Apart from the Hogsmeade incident, I had a very enjoyable year. Mum and Dad had wrote, I hadn't told them about slapping Malfoy, Al had told his dad though and since Uncle Harry is best friends with my dad, my parents found out.

Mum was shocked but she understood why I did it. Dad's response was the same as Al's. I think it's because they are related.

Dad's response was:

_Dear Rosie,_

_That was bloody brilliant darling. You certainly showed him! I know your mother doesn't approve of violence but she can't talk since she did the same thing to Draco Malfoy in third year. You are truly our daughter. You don't let any Malfoy walk on top of you! They aren't worth it._

_You are truly my daughter Rose. I am exceptionally proud._

_Have a wonderful year princess,_

_Love Dad._

Although Dad said he was proud of me it made me feel a bit guiltier about slapping Malfoy.

Hugo started Hogwarts this year and got sorted into Gryffindor, along with Al's sister Lily. He has been a bit of a bother and constantly asks me for advice. He is much more like my dad in the academic department, apart from Transfiguration which he is exceptionally good at, like Mum. Lily was good though, she and I got on really well despite her being a couple of years younger than me.

Speaking of academics, in the end of year exams last year I got top in everything except DADA where I came first equal with Malfoy. Although it was a blow it was okay because at least it was first equal.

Malfoy and I still argued with each other but hexes were brought down a bit this year. One of the reasons was that Professor McGonagall said that she would have to expel us if we continued like we did last year. We still shoot insults back and forth like it's our job. And for all intents and purposes, it is.

The exams are coming up in a few days. I have a bad feeling that Malfoy might beat me in a couple but I don't worry about. I still bet him in first year in everything and as long I remain top of the year I am okay with it, well not okay but not horrified.

He is rather smart. Forget rather. He is exceptionally smart.

I try and forget about the Hogsmeade trip, it makes me feel a bit guilty. I have to keep reminding myself, Al does as well, that he started it. I started to walk away and he insulted my family.

Dad was so right when he said that Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

....................................................................................................................

Third year went off to an interesting start. At sorting I noticed another Weasley and another Potter. They both got sorted into Gryffindor, surprise surprise. Vincent's little brother came as well, his name is John. John is really cool for an eleven year old. He is in Slytherin as well. What I wouldn't give for a sibling, but no, my parents had to only have one child. I suppose we are the opposites of the Weasleys in that way. We have been only children for centuries; they have had more than one child for centuries.

Just another thing to show how me and Weasley are opposites. That's probably why we can't stand each other.

The Hogsmeade trip was one interesting event....

_Flashback...._

_That idiot Potter had recovered from his laughing fit and had realised what was happening, he stood by Weasleys side, they were both glaring at me with hatred._

"_Oh well, can't of been that funny. Everyone knows that Potters and Weasleys have a horrible sense of humour." I said. I was just about to walk away when it happened._

_I don't know why she did it, probably just her mother's genes coming out of her. Was there some code that said 'thou must slap a Malfoy across the face in third year' it seemed to be a tradition going on? She was probably just angry at me for what I said. I did feel a bit guilty about it, but it's not like she had never said anything insulting to me. _

_But she did it anyway; she slapped him across the face. "That's the joke Malfoy! Don't you dare insult any of my family ever again or I'll be worse!" she said quietly with an amount of venom I didn't even know she possessed, looking up at me with brown eyes and I could tell she hated every part of me. And then she walked off with Potter, leaving me looking stunned._

"_What the heck was that?" Vincent said._

"_I have no idea." I said._

"_How is that a joke?" Vincent asked, I realised I have never enlightened him on that piece of our parents history._

"_They were probably laughing about how Weasleys mum slapped my dad across the face in third year." I told him, stony faced._

"_Whoa! You never told me that mate!" Vincent said sounding shocked._

"_Not the most proud moments of my dad's life I can tell you. He doesn't really talk about it much. He told me about it before I got on the train before our first year."_

"_Oh, well that doesn't matter mate. It's just hereditary; Weasleys child will probably slap your child across the face in 21 or so years." Vincent told me. "Let's go to honeydukes, I hear they have a new lolly that makes your ears go green!_

"_Yeah okay." I said and we made our way down the street to honeydukes. It's just hereditary? That's what everyone was saying. Was it just hereditary? How can stuff like that get passed through your genes? I have no idea. _

That wasn't the proudest moment of my life, I can tell you. I got Weasley back of course. I hexed her while she worked in the library. I changed her hair colour to green. It was hilarious. The best bit was she didn't know it was me as I had hidden myself. She suspected me of course but she never actually had the hard fact that it was me. Not one scrap of evidence.

The one problem with that hex was that she unfortunately knew the counter curse so within seconds her hair was back to normal. Personally I thought it looked better green. Reddy-brown was such an unflattering colour.

Mind you, I thought to myself later, the slap she had given me was only a few seconds so I guess we were even.

To beat her of course I worked harder than ever to beat her in all my subjects. We were taking the same ones, Care Of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy.

I had a good feeling that I was going to beat her in something this year.

Another memorable moment this year was one when we got paired up for a Defence Against the Dark Arts project. Although I was annoyed at being partnered with her, at least it was the subject we were equal in.

_Flashback...._

"_Right students," Professor McMillan said to our class one day. This year the Slytherins were with the Gryffindors for this subject. "For this project we are going to be working in pairs. I will choose them." Everyone groaned at this because Professor McMillan was a pompous teacher who liked putting people together from different houses to see how they went. He didn't always do this but some of the time he did. _

"_Potter, Finnigan." He said, "Zabini, Montague." Okay then, he was being nice so far. I had a feeling it wouldn't last though. _

"_Goyle, Flint." He continued. Oh no, I thought, there isn't many Slytherins left. He continued until there were only four people left. Rachel Lovegood (Gryffindor), Paul Jackson (Slytherin), Weasley (of course) and I. _

"_Ah," Professor McMillan said. He had a grin that told me all too well who I was going to be paired with. Weasley knew as well. She had a look of disgust on her face. "Lovegood, Jackson." _

_Just as I thought. _

"_Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy." Professor McMillan said to us in a rather pompous manner, "I knew both of your parents and have noticed that you two are very alike them..." Oh really! I thought sarcastically, it's only taken him all of almost three years to work out what everyone knew one the first day of first year. "I have also noticed that you hold their grudges, may I state that it is not you're fight to fight. You are both very intelligent pupils and I know you can work well together. No fighting or I will fail you both."_

_Weasley looked at me, her look clearly stated 'Us? Not fighting? Fat chance.'_

_I gave her a look that said 'Right back at you Weasley, right back at you.'_

"_Your project," began Professor McMillan "is to write a report together on a magical creature of your choice. Then you must present it to the class. You probably will have to do some of it outside of class..." Weasley and I looked at Professor McMillan, horrified. It was enough that he put us together in class, but to force us together outside school was ridiculous. "Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, do not look at me like that. A few hours together outside class won't kill you."_

_The class sniggered._

"_Professor?" Potter said. "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you. They can barely stay in the same room without hexing each other." I glared at him, I noticed Weasley did too. The class sniggered again._

"_Mr Potter, keep your opinions to yourself! 10 points from Gryffindor" Professor McMillan said. I smirked, Potter did do that a lot in class, and it was time he got punished for it. "You may begin now. You have today's lesson and after that you must use your own time. It is due in two weeks."_

_Weasley walked over to wear I was sitting, and pulled up a chair._

"_I think we should do the project on Grindylows." She said in a business like tone._

"_I disagree." I said in an equally business like tone._

"_You disagree?" she questioned, her tone suddenly became un-business like "Then what do you think we should do it on then?" _

"_Dementors" I told her._

"_Typical!" she said sounding annoyed._

"_What do you mean typical?" I asked angrily._

"_You, as a cold hearted, evil person, with not a scrap of a good person in your body, want to study a creature that sucks the happiness out of people. Wow I see the match already." She replied._

"_Just because you don't want to admit you don't know much about them little miss know it all." I snapped._

"_That's not true. How would you know if I didn't know anything about Dementors, been spying on me have you?" she retorted._

"_Why would anyone want to spy on you Weasley?" I said simply._

"_Tut tut, what did I say about fighting?" Professor McMillan said from behind us. _

"_Sorry Professor." We said in unison._

"_What are you arguing about now?" he asked._

"_Malfoy wants to do the project on Dementors Professor and I want to do it on Grindylows." Weasley explained._

"_Okay then," Professor McMillan said, "you are doing it on werewolves." _

"_Thanks a lot Malfoy." Weasley said sarcastically._

"_You're welcome Weasley." I said smiling. I knew it would get her mad._

"_Whatever Malfoy, let's just get started." She said and pulled her text book out. _

_We worked in almost silence for the whole lesson, after we had divided up the tasks we just got on with our own thing. That was one of the good things about being paired with Weasley, being the two top people in our year; we got our work done really quickly. By the end of class we had almost finished, we just had to put it together._

"_We'll do this in the library after dinner tonight." Weasley said as the bell rang. She packed up our stuff and walked out of the room with Lovegood._

"_You are so lucky man!" Vincent said as we walked to the great hall for lunch._

"_You call it lucky getting paired up with Weasley!" I said._

"_Yeah!" he said enthusiastically, "think about it. She is the smartest witch in the year. That means automatic top marks! It's unfair that McMillan puts the two smartest people in the year in one group. Especially when I get Greg, he's really cool and everything but man that guy sucks at DADA."_

"_Feel free to take her." I said bitterly. I hated getting paired up with Weasley, she seemed to think I didn't know anything. _

"_Man, I wish!" he said as we entered the great hall._

I think that was the longest time we went without insulting each other. Professor McMillan said if he caught us fighting at any time while the project still was due he would fail us. We got top marks on it by the way.

The rest of the year was pretty uneventful. Weasley and I had stopped hexing each other us much and it was mostly insults.

It was still annoying though, she was still annoying.

My dad was so right; Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

**Author's note: Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written for any of my stories! Over 3,500 words!**

**If you guys noticed the line that Scorpius says to Rose is very similar the one Draco says to Ron in the PoA.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. I loved it so much in the third book when Hermione slapped Draco. One of my favourite parts of the whole book.**

**Please review; tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and what you'd like to see more of.**

**I can't promise anything but I will read all of the reviews and put people's thoughts into account.**

**Thanks for reading and a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. The occasional hex thrown in

**WOOT WOOT! Onto chapter 6! **

**This chapter is going to be a really short, un-interesting chapter. Just to fill the gap between 3rd and 5th year. A small chapter in the middle of two big ones. I think it makes sense. Sorry if you don't like it, I promise the next chapter will be better so just keep reading and it will pay off. Well hopefully.**

**Please keep reviewing and ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

Who would have thought that we'd already been at Hogwarts for over 3 years? Almost 4 in fact! I loved everything about the castle, well almost everything. I loved the ceiling in the great hall, the classes, the massive grounds, Hagrid's hut, the Gryffindor common room, the Quidditch pitch (I had tried out for the Gryffindor team and became the first Gryffindor Keeper in 50 years), my friends, Al, Lily and even Hugo.

There was only one thing that I didn't like about Hogwarts, yup, you guessed it; Scorpius Malfoy.

He had grown significantly taller since third year. His blond hair and grey eyes looked more human, less cold. According to most of the female population at Hogwarts, well all of them around our year, he was 'Attractive' I try not to gag every time I hear this. I have to tell you that it is proving to be very difficult.

I guess he's not all that bad looking. His hair has this naturally messy look that looks pretty good, his grey eyes are captivating. But he'll only ever be a cocky, stuck-up, arrogant, jerk-face, irritating, Slytherin Malfoy to me.

Everything is the same this year; Malfoy and I still fling insults and the occasional hex at each other whenever we were in a 10m range of each other. And that's that.

Most teachers had given up trying to make us stop fighting. There were a couple however, including Professor McMillan, that kept putting us together in hopes that we would 'learn to love each other' or how ever the phrase goes.

Yeah well all I can say is 'when pigs fly.' It hasn't happened and never will happen as far as I'm concerned.

On a less positive have note, Malfoy bet me in DADA last year. I would have got top marks if it wasn't for that Bogart. Professor McMillan had set up an obstacle course of different creatures for us to get through. I was doing perfectly fine until I got to the Bogart. My Bogart had taken the form of Professor Hamish (Head of Gryffindor) who had told me that I had come bottom of the year and Malfoy was top. I ran out screaming. Malfoy laughed. Luckily I flattened him in Transfiguration!

But as I said before, nothing has happened.

But don't get fooled, the fact still says true: Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

...........................................................................................

Nothing much has happened this year. Most teachers have been putting more homework on us to prepare us for our OWL's next year. I'm not too worried though.

Hogwarts was the same as ever. Same great hall, same classes, the same grounds, same Quidditch pitch (I can't believe Weasley got on the Gryffindor team), the same Slytherin common room and the same awesome friends (Vincent, Lisa, Greg and Bella).

There was one thing that was the same that I wished wasn't. Three guesses what. Congratulations, ding ding ding, you are correct! Rose Weasley, that's what.

She has grown slightly taller since 3rd year. Her hair was less bushy than before, curlier. Most of the guys here thought she was 'hot' I tried not to throw up when they said this. It was a bit of a challenge.

I suppose she wasn't bad looking. If I was going to be totally honest I would say she is actually quite pretty, her hair was really nice, a mixture of flaming red and brown. But even so, to me she would always be a know it all, irritating, sarcastic, cocky, Gryffindor Weasley.

Whenever and wherever we saw each other we would fling insults at one another. The occasional hex thrown in here and there to make it different.

Everyone had given up on trying to make us get along, it just wasn't possible. This was enough for some people, not for others though. Professor McMillan, along with a few other teachers seemed not to know when to quit. He kept pairing us up for things. It never made anything any different. We just weren't meant to get along. It was just hereditary.

Some one should really tell Professor McMillan that Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

**Author's note: I don't like this chapter much. It just isn't that good. I don't mind if you don't like it, please keep reading because I promise you that it will get better. I just didn't want to spend too much time on 4th year because it is not significant. I know it is boring and repetitive but please keep reading, this chapter was more of a filler because we already have the basis of their relationship, it is time to build on it now.**

**I loved the obstacle course in PoA and I loved Hermione's Bogart so I just had to use it in this.**

**Fifth year should be a good chapter though. I have some ideas. It will have more of a development in their relationship. Nothing big but a bit. The big stuff starts happening in 6th year. Like in the HP series. Ron and Hermione's relationship didn't start having big stuff happen until 6th year. There was a bit in 4th year but apart from that there wasn't much. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I would feel so loved if you did.**

**Thanks to everyone who already has. You guys are the best- Virtual hugs to you!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	7. I'd have to thanks Dad for those genes

**Onto fifth year! YAY! **

**I hope you like this chapter. It is Rose and Scorpius's first bit of jealousy! I am very excited about that. Of course they don't admit that it is jealousy! That would be weird. Okay so anyway, enjoy please!!!!**

**Please keep reading and reviewing, I like to think I have people interested in my stories. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not any part of Harry Potter. *searches around the room* nope, still nothing.**

Fifth year! Wow, we were already over half way through our school life. It's a weird thought.

I got made a Slytherin prefect by the way, along with Lisa (Zabini). Of course I knew who the Gryffindor prefects were going to be before I had seen them (for the record, when I did my thoughts were proven correct), Potter and Weasley.

When I walked into the prefect's compartment on September the first I didn't bother to acknowledge the fact that Potter and Weasley were there. I knew they were going to be, they knew I was going to be. There was nothing to say to each other. I sat down next to Lisa and we had talked for most of the journey.

I remember Vincent asking me who the prefects were. Sometimes my friend can be a real moron.

_Flashback……_

"_Knew you'd get that." Vincent said as we sat down at the Slytherin table for the start of term feast, he was pointing at my prefect's badge. "Who are the other prefects?" _

"_It's Lisa and I from Slytherin, Corner and Patil from Ravenclaw and Abbott and Smith from Hufflepuff." I told him._

"_Who's from Gryffindor?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows; sometimes my best friend could be very thick._

_I then gave him a look that said very clearly 'Who'd ya think?'_

_He caught on this time and said "Potty and the Weasel then."_

_I nodded, smiling at the nicknames we had taken off my dad. Apparently that's what he called Potters dad and Weasleys dad._

We got our results back from fourth year. I beat Weasley in DADA again. But she bet me by a mile in Transfiguration. We came equal for Potions; she got quite a bit better than me in Ancient Runes. She bet me by one point for everything else.

But its OWL's this year which means that both of us can actually get top. Good thing that with OWL' there are only 6 possible marks (Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, Acceptable, Poor, Dreadful and Troll) which means it will be easier to get the same marks as her. I have a feeling this year will be my year. But I am also looking forward to the challenge, who knows what talents Weasley will show?

Speaking of talents did you know someone asked her out!

_Flashback…._

_I had just come up from the dungeons to breakfast when I saw Weasley talking to some guy. He was in Gryffindor; I think his name was David Finnigan. _

"_Hey Rose." He was saying._

"_Yes Dean?" she said, oh so it was Dean, not David._

"_Would you like to go on a date with me?" he said. I stood there in shock. This weird feeling coming through my body, it was weird. Really weird._

"_Um no thanks Dean. I'm sorry." She said and then she turned away and walked into the great hall. Finnigan looked crushed. I felt a happier feeling in my stomach. Now that was really weird as well. I blamed that feeling on the fact that I still hadn't eaten. The other strange feeling? Well I think that was shock. I mean, who would even think about asking Weasley out? A moron that's who!_

_I walked into the hall, saw Vincent and went to sit down at the Slytherin table. _

"_The weirdest thing happened just then." I told Vincent as I helped myself to a piece of toast from the stack in front of me. _

"_What?" Vincent asked his mouth full of egg._

"_Well first of all, that's disgusting and secondly, someone asked Weasley out! I mean who would have believed it?" _

"_Well actually mate, I can believe it." He said._

"_WHAT!" I shouted horrified at what my best friend had said. People started staring at me. I ignored them._

"_Calm down Scorp, gosh!" Vincent said, he only continued when people went back to their own businesses. "You have to see where I'm coming from. I mean, think about it for a moment mate, that you and Rose had never hated each other," I snorted. "I said imagine!" he continued. "So imagine you never hated her, you family had never hated each other. Imagine she wasn't a know-it-all."_

"_But she is a know it all," I explained, "you can't take pieces of her personality away in this hypothetical situation or else I'm not actually talking about Rose Weasley."_

"_Fine then. So pretend you didn't hate her and she wasn't a Weasley. What would you think of her then?" He asked me._

"_I'd still hate her." I said, somewhat untruthfully. _

"_Uh huh." Vincent said, giving me a look which stated only to clearly that he didn't believe a word of what I had just said._

"_Fine, **maybe**" I laid a delicate stress on the world, "if she wasn't a Weasley, and **maybe** if I didn't hate her, then **maybe** I could see what you mean." _

"_Not totally there, but it's a start." Vincent said as he helped himself to some toast. _

That was definitely a weird moment in my year.

On a different note, a girl in my year asked me out. Her name is Lavender, she is a Slytherin so don't worry about me crossing over to the dark side (Gryffindor). We went out for about a month, and then I dumped her because she was WAY too clingy.

Don't you just hate clingy blondes who think they're better than everyone else? Yeah, I sure do.

Slytherin got into the finals of the Quidditch cup this year! We were so pleased because we didn't manage to get into the finals last year (it was Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor). This year though it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Unfortunately we lost. Potter grabbed the snitch just before me. Potter's brother (James I think his name is, he's the captain anyway) and his cousin (Fred I think) were the beaters and they were very good (as much as it pains me to say it). The thing that annoyed me the most about the game was not the fact that Potter caught the snitch, not the fact that his brother almost killed me (well maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration) when he sent a bludger at me, not the fact that we lost the game and the cup. No, it was Rose Weasley. She saved almost every goal. And when I say almost I don't mean, 5/7 of the goals or 3/4 or 2/3 I mean she only missed one and that was because there was a bludger coming at her. She was really good, I didn't want to believe it but it's the truth and it sucks. Sucks more than her cousin grabbing the snitch before I could, more than her cousin almost sending me to the ground with a bludger, more than losing the game (350-10) and the Quidditch cup. It sucked a lot. When I told Vincent this he responded "You need to sort out your priorities." And I have to agree with him.

Why Weasley being a really good keeper gets me more annoyed than losing the Quidditch cup by a massive 340 points? I don't know. And quite frankly I don't want to know because Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix and I'm not going to go and change centuries of prejudice over one weird feeling. Okay so maybe two weird feelings.

…………………………………………………………………….

Scorpius-I'm so perfect-Malfoy gets me so annoyed! It's not just one thing, it's everything he does! Whether it be put his hands through his perfect blonde hair, or answer a question before I can, whether it be beating me at Quidditch (which only happened once and it was only by 10 points, unlike us thrashing them 350-10 in the finals), or smirking when he sees me.

ARGH! He just gets me so angry.

The time I got the angriest this year I can only remember all too well, and I'm not even sure why I was angry. I'm pretty sure it was his arrogance plus my shock that someone would actually WANT to go out with him.

_Flashback……_

_I was in the library studying with Albus one day; I was helping him with his potions. Al just isn't good with that sort of thing, he didn't get his Grandmother's genes on that one. It doesn't matter though; we all have our strengths and weaknesses._

_We had been there for a few hours when I heard two people._

"_Scorpius?" I heard someone call out in this prissy voice. I hated when girls acted all girly to get boys attention, especially someone doing it for Scorpius Malfoy, I mean how low could you go? I turned around and saw outside the windows of the library there were two people there._

_One of them was a Slytherin girl in our year. Her name is Lavender Nott. She has long blonde hair and the kind of figure most girls would kill for. Her eyes are that deep blue colour that makes guys melt at, well the guys at Hogwarts at least, including some of my cousins. I pity her taste though, because guess who's standing next to her?_

_Scorpius Malfoy that's who. His perfect blonde hair, perfectly messy as always, his grey eyes alight with interest. His mouth not set in a smirk; this was a rarity for me to see because he almost always wore a smirk when we interacted._

"_Yes Lavender?" he was saying._

"_Um…well…." She pretended to be struggling with what she was saying, playing with a strand of her long blonde hair. Ergh, I hated girls like her. Girls who thought they were perfect just because they could get any guy they wanted. "I was thinking maybe, if you want to…."_

_ARGH! This girl was the most aggravation person I had ever met, stretching it out, making herself seem shy so that he wouldn't reject her. Whoa, back track, SECOND most aggravating person I had ever met. Malfoy will forever hold the top spot on my most aggravating list. And my most annoying list. And my most arrogant list. And my jerk list...I really need to stop making lists._

"_Go out with me sometime?" she finished, looking up at him and batting her eyelashes. It made me want to throw up._

_Please say no, please say no, she's a dumb, clingy blonde, please say no, she only likes you because you are a good Quidditch player and because of your good looks, please say no, please say no, please say no… I heard myself thinking._

"_Sure. Ok." He said. As he said this, this weird, strange feeling came over me. Shock. Yup, that was it but I was also really angry. The angriest I had felt in a long time. _

_I was only angry, I reassured myself, because he was just so arrogant, smiling along that whole time, knowing what she was going to say but not saying anything. And of course this shock was mixed in with my anger, making me angrier. Angry that someone couldn't actually see Scorpius jerk-face Malfoy for who he really was._

_They walked away, arm in arm and it made my ears glow red with anger. I turned around._

"_Someone's jealous." My dear cousin said._

"_What?" I replied. The anger going away but my ears were still very red. I'd have to remember to thank dad for those genes I thought sarcastically._

"_You just listened, or eavesdropped is a better word, on Nott and Malfoy's conversation and your ears got redder and redder which means you are feeling embarrassed, angry or jealous. I'd go with the latter." Al explained._

"_What? I'm not jealous! I'm just shocked." I protested._

"_Uh huh." Al said, he clearly didn't believe what I had just said._

"_Well maybe I'm angry because someone can actually ask Malfoy out, not seeing any of his flaws. His arrogance, his cockiness, his personality in general. Then there is…" I started._

"_Okay Rose, you can stop. We don't need another 'What I hate about Scorpius Malfoy' rant." My ears turned red again, remembering the time when I went on this major rant about how much I hated Malfoy and one of his mates was standing right behind me. _

"_In my defence on that one, he had just blown up my cauldron so I got soaked in that hair grow potion. I was ALLOWED to be mad."_

"_What's your excuse this time?" Al said with a smirk. Man he was good at those, almost as good as Malfoy._

"_I just told you!" I said irritably. "Someone can actually ask him out even though it is obvious that he is a jerk! Plus I am in shock that someone actually asked him out! Who'd of thought?"_

"_Most of the girls at Hogwarts." Al said bitterly. I wave of sympathy washed over my anger, Al's most recent girlfriend (Jennifer Boot from Ravenclaw) had dumped him saying 'You're really nice and everything but you are no Scorpius Malfoy.' It had really hurt Al. She was the first girl he had really liked. Although James and Fred had helped the matter by pulling a massive prank on her, all the pain didn't go away. That was the problem with dating a Weasley/Potter; you have to put up with a whole family of consequences if you break their heart. _

"_Don't worry about Jennifer, Al. As you can clearly see by that little display, Malfoy is taken. She'll come crawling back before you know it, so don't you worry." I comforted him._

"_Thanks Rose." He said and we went back to work._

Even though I had to get used to it, I couldn't. Every time I saw the two of them together, my ears glowed red and I became very angry. I don't know why but I did. It was infuriating getting angry at something that you had no idea why.

Luckily for me, and my ears, Malfoy only went out with Nott for a month and then he dumped her. HA! I thought to myself, that's what you get for being a stereotypical blonde, clingy, girly girl!

Apart from that, we won the Quidditch cup! It was one of the most exciting games of my life. We won 350-10. The only reason I let one of the goals in was because there was a bludger coming at me. You understand I'm sure. The best bit for me though wasn't saving all those goals, it wasn't the crowd shouting the chant 'Weasley is our queen' (and old chant that started around dad, he was very proud of me), it wasn't beating Slytherin; it wasn't winning the Quidditch cup. No, the best bit for me was the look on Malfoy's face when Al caught the snitch. It was priceless.

Al thought I was mental for that being the best part of the game in my opinion. I secretly agreed. Why was I so happy at the look on Malfoy's face? It was probably because I loved seeing him lose. And if it wasn't, well then I don't want to know.

I don't want to be the one who screws up years of prejudice just because of one look being my favourite part of a Quidditch game. No sirey! That was not going to be me!

I was going to make sure that the fact: Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix, stays true.

**Author's note: So how was that for a chapter? I quite liked it. Not as much as 'Thou must slap a Malfoy in third year' but I did quite like it.**

**The jealousy is fun to write, sorry if I'm not that good at it though.**

**But I need YOUR opinions so please review and tell me what you think, what you liked and didn't liked and what you would like to see more of/less of.**

**Thanks a bunch to those who already have reviewed! You guys rock!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	8. There is NO way they would have beat me!

**Now we get into the real story! I know you are all excited! I have officially finished my build up so now we can start properly. Well you know what I mean.**

**There is now going to be more than one chapter per year. Of course there are only 2 year left.**

**There will probably only be a couple in 6****th**** year but in 7****th**** there is going to be quite a few. That's the plan anyway.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I would feel so special if you did. Simple things like: nice job or it was okay; maybe you could do.........next time, all help!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed. I feel loved.**

**Enjoy this chapter: It's just a quick little one to show you Scorpius's and Rose's OWL results.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING from Harry Potter; it is getting a bit tiresome saying it all the time.**

ORINDARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

ROSE MOLLY WEASLEY HAS ACHIEVED:

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: E

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Mum and Dad were so pleased when I got my results. I got the same marks as mum got when she was at Hogwarts. Better than Dad in everything except DADA where we both got Exceeds Expectations. I would have liked to get all outstandings but I knew I wouldn't get one in DADA so I am very happy with my results.

There is NO way that Malfoy will have bet me. If he gets all outstandings I will be seriously shocked as the boy cannot transfigure a teacup without a lot of hard work.

......................................................................................................

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

SCORPIUS HYPERION HAS ACHIVED:

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: E

My parents were really happy with my results. They were almost the same as Dad's. He got O's in everything except charms and DADA. Mum got O's in everything except Transfiguration and Potions. I would have liked to get O's in everything. So would Grandpa Lucius, he got quite annoyed that I got one E. I can only imagine what he would have been like with Dad. It would have been quite scary.

But there is NO way Weasley would have beaten me in everything. I will be very surprised if she gets all O's, the girl couldn't defend herself against a Grindylow!

**Author's Note: So this is just a quick chapter to show you their OWL results as they are important because both Rose and Scorpius take their school work very seriously, unlike Ron who says in HBP "Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" I would believe that Rose and Scorpius would be horrified if they failed in any subject. I would too to be honest. But anyway this chapter is just to show that they are actually both VERY smart and just because Rose beats Scorpius that doesn't mean he is dumb.**

**Please review. Although I will understand if you don't review this chapter because it has basically NOTHING in it. But I would LOVE LOVE LOVE if you could review my other chapters!**

**Thanks guys!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before

**Bonjour people of the world who are reading this fan fiction! I am really excited about writing this so it would be great if you shared my enthusiasm and REVIEWED. Please do not think I am being pushy because doesn't ever author want people's opinions on their stories? Well if not, I DO!**

**I hope you like this story.**

**JUST TO MAKE IT CLEAR. The first bit of this chapter is in Rose's point of view. After the line of dotted lines it changes to Scorpius's point of view. **

**Please review. Thanks to those who have!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, dork-with-glasses, do NOT own Harry Potter.**

"ROSE! HURRY UP!" my charming brother shouted from downstairs.

"JUST WAIT!" I yelled back from my bedroom, "I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"

It was the first of September again and I was in my room finishing my packing. I had already packed almost everything but I had to pack my pyjamas and toothbrush and other stuff that I had used this morning or last night. I looked around my room; it was almost the same as it had always been. It had pale yellow walls (not the yucky yellow, a nice yellow), soft cream carpet and my double bed in the middle with an arrangement of blankets. I have a desk in one corner, overlooking a window, and then there is a big wardrobe against the opposite wall. My curtains are navy blue; they have to be dark so that the block out the morning light, I can't sleep with light in my room. There were posters of various things on the walls, one of the Chudley Cannons, ones of my favourite wizarding bands plus heaps of photos. I took one last look at my room until Christmas and proceeded out the door.

Walking down the stairs I saw a mass of ginger streak past me, back up the stairs.

"HUGO!" I shouted. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO BORIS?"

Boris is our cat. I am surprised I have never mentioned him before. He is quite old; he is mum's old cat's (Crookshanks) baby. We have had him forever and Hugo loves scaring him!

"Nothing Rose." Hugo said as I got downstairs and walked into the kitchen/dining room. This room was also painted yellow. Everything in here was perfectly in order. It was almost a complete opposite to the Burrow.

"Uh huh!" I started.

"Stop it guys." Dad said as he came in the room from outside where he had been putting our trunks in his new Ford Anglia.

"I'm not a guy, I'm a girl!" I said, smirking. A different smirk to the one I give Malfoy, a nicer, more joking one.

"Well with the number of boyfriends you've had you could be." Hugo said.

I looked at him angrily. He backed away. "Sorry, didn't mean anything."

"Don't worry Rose. I didn't get my first girlfriend until sixth year." Dad told me.

"Yeah, I know and it was the 'worst relationship of your life.' Which isn't saying much as your only girlfriends were her and mum." I said gloomily.

"Don't worry about it Rosie. Sometimes you don't know the person is there until it's almost too late. I mean think about it. Your mum and I were friends for seven years before we started going out. Maybe your future husband is like that. Maybe he has been there the whole time and you haven't even noticed him."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before." I muttered and walked out the door. Not the best way to start the school year.

..................................................................................................................

I looked around my bedroom, it would be Christmas the next time I saw it.

I didn't really like my bedroom. It was emerald green, yeah typical I know with cream coloured carpet. I have a double bed in the middle of the room which is basically the only thing I like about my room. I have a desk in front of the window so I can look out of it when I do my holiday homework and other stuff. I have a wardrobe near the desk. I have posters on my walls, mostly of the Tornados Quidditch team and some other bands and stuff.

It's September the first and it's time to go back to Hogwarts. I love Hogwarts but the peer pressure to have a girlfriend is persistent. It's alright for those who are dating someone, like Vincent (just before the holidays him and Bella started going out which I will admit was kind of weird for Greg, Lisa and I but if they're happy I guess that's all that matters) but for the rest of us it just stinks.

"Don't worry Scorp." Dad had told me. "I didn't really start dating till after Hogwarts, well I went out with Pansy Parkinson unofficially for a bit but nothing major till after school."

"It's different now a day's Dad." I had told him.

"That may be Scorp but I wouldn't worry about it. You have plenty of time to fall in love. Don't rush into it. Remember that your future wife might be someone right under your nose, someone you have never even thought about liking. It could be, you never know."

Right under my nose? I highly doubt it.

**Author's note: Just a quick little chapter today. Well I have been doing those a bit lately. I just wanted you guys to understand the situation that Rose and Scorpius are in. The fact that they are in a situation and society where you aren't 'cool' if you aren't dating someone. **

**Just to point out Boris is the name of my old ginger cat. We had to give him away when we moved but this mention is just to remember him.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Any mistakes or anything that you notice I would love to hear about. It will make my writing much better. Anything good you have to say about my story, please say it because if you have got this far you probably like my story. I can't imagine you would get 9 chapters in if you didn't like it. Well maybe you are waiting for the actual plot. If you are then KEEP READING and it will pay off. Well I hope so.**

**Well this has been quite a long author's note so I am going to dash.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Even if the person's insanely attractive

**CHAPTER 10! Wowey. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I just haven't been in the mood to write.**

**Now that the story is progressing the chapters will probably be shorter since I don't have to sum up a whole years of events, they won't be too short, they just won't be as long as chapter 5 (man that was a seriously long chapter).**

**To make it clear: the first bit is in Rose's POV and then after the dotted line it changes to Scorpius's POV.**

**Enjoy! Keep reviewing and thanks to everyone who already has.**

**Disclaimer: I owned Harry Potter once, and then I woke up from my dream.**

The usual hustle and bustle that filled Platform 9 ¾ on the 1st of September was the same as ever, if not more husltey and bustley.

Owls hooted, cats meowed, there weren't any toads, but if there were I can bet there would have been some croaks.

I made my way to the prefect's carriage with Al for the second year in a row. Malfoy wasn't there yet, of course he had to be 'fashionably late' I secretly hoped (who I am I kidding, I openly hoped) he was late because then he would miss the train and maybe I wouldn't have to see his arrogant, if slightly handsome, face for a whole year. What joy!

We walked in and Al and I sat down opposite Janice Abbott and Liam Smith from Hufflepuff. They were both really nice, well Liam was a bit stuck up (nowhere near as much as Malfoy though) but that was okay once you got over it.

"Did you see Jeff Harrison on the cover of Witch Weekly?" Janice said a loving look in her eye as she gazed off in the distance.

"Did I ever!" I said excitedly. Jeff Harrison was one hot Auror. He pretty much had the whole witch population of the world in love with him.

"Did you see his abs on page 4?" She asked.

"YES!" I squealed.

"Okay ladies; let's start talking about something we would all like to talk about!" Al said in a mock serious tone.

"Yeah, like me!" Smith said. I sniggered, Janice did too. He really did think a lot of himself, that Liam Smith.

"Yeah because girls would like to talk about you rather than me!" Albus said jokingly, striking a pose. Janice and I cracked up in hysterics.

The compartment door slid open. I inwardly groaned, George Corner and Lila Patil were already in the compartment, which meant that Malfoy and Zabini were the only people left who would come in the compartment.

Stopping laughing immediately I turned my head to glare at Malfoy.

I couldn't.

He had seriously grown more attractive since last year. Yeah, I thought, that sucked a whole lot. My 'you're ugly Malfoy, no girl will ever find you attractive, and if they do I bet they are in St Mungo's now for permanent brain damage.' insult wasn't going to work anymore. Rats.

His hair, perfectly messy as always, looked absolutely amazing. The blondeness positively glowing. His grey eyes seemed to sparkle and glisten. He had grown taller, tall guys were cute. To top it all off, his muscley Quidditch body looked amazing in the outfit that he was wearing.

Golly I hate that boy.

Luckily for me, I'm half a Granger. We are good at keeping our emotions in. I mean it took my dad well over a year to work out that my mum was in love with him. In fact he practically had to wait until her lips were on his at the Battle of Hogwarts.

My face must have showed shock for only a second and then it flicked back to a smirk.

Janice and Lila, however, weren't the best at hiding their emotions. Lila's mouth was wide open and Janice's eyes were exactly the same as they had been a few moments ago when we had been talking about Jeff Harrison, except instead of looking longingly into the distance she was looking longingly at none other than Scorpius Malfoy. She needed to get some better taste.

Hold you hippogriff's there! Do not think I am being hypocritical here. I will admit to saying that he was more attractive than last year, I may even admit to saying he is attractive. BUT you will never see me looking longingly at Scorpius Malfoy. NEVER! Na uh! No way! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

"What do girls see in him?" Al muttered next to me "He's not even that good looking."

"Most horrible thing I have ever seen." I told him, wondering when I became such a good actress because Scorpius Malfoy is extremely far from the most horrible thing I have ever seen. Don't worry! I just said it, remember: NEVER! Na uh! No way! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!

Haven't I already stated that Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix, no matter how attractive the Malfoy is?

........................................................................................................................

I was running a bit late. It takes time to perfect my look okay. Plus my Dad woke up late and he had to take me to the station, I have to wait until next year before I am allowed to apparate. It's a real pain.

We made our way to Kings Cross and I easily made my way to the barrier between Platform's nine and ten. I was no longer 11; I wasn't scared of going through it.

On the other side of the barrier I spotted Vincent (with Bella of course) and I waved. Being a prefect and all meant I wouldn't be able to see him until most of the way through the train ride.

I saw a long train of blonde hair in front of me. Recognising it immediately I called out "LISA!"

Lisa Zabini turned around, spotted me and made her way over.

"Hey Scorp! How've your holidays been?" she asked me. Her blue eyes, almost a head shorter than mine, looking at me with interest.

"It was good." I told her. "Mum and Dad were really pleased with my OWL results. Grandpa Lucius wasn't but I can handle him. What about yours?"

"Only got an E in Transfiguration then?" she laughed.

"Something like that." I muttered.

"Nice one Scorp. Well my holidays were good, we went to France. I had the most amazing chocolate dessert"

"Nice one and YUM. Should we go into the prefect's carriage now?" I asked her.

"Sure, let's go."

We walked along the Platform, chatting, until we reached the prefects compartment. We hopped on the train and I reached my hand out to open the carriage door.

I knew Weasley was going to be there. I had my smirk all set up and ready to go once I saw her.

I couldn't do it, I just couldn't smirk.

Weasley looked so much more beautiful than last year. I had opened the door when she was laughing. I had never truly appreciated how beautiful her laugh was, along with her smile. Mind you, I thought to myself, I rarely saw her laugh or smile since we were always angry or annoyed at each other when we interacted.

Trust me on this one. She has one of the most amazing smiles I have ever seen. Not one of those fake smiles, a nice, real, genuine smile. Her laugh? It was like a wave of sunshine. Stop looking at me like that! Malfoys are allowed to be poetic, even if only in the comfort of their own mind.

Her hair looked amazing too. It had gone redder in the holidays. Not so much the bright orange that most Weasleys had, a redder colour, mixed with brown of course (sorry if it's hard to imagine, I just can't describe it). It was wavy and shoulder length, her fringe perfect. She looked amazing. Her brown eyes looked stunning as the surveyed me with interest and shock, not the usual smirk. That only lasted a second though. Her body looked stunning to, she wasn't one of those skinny little girls who looked as though she had never eaten.

The guys in the carriage seemed to have noticed as well. Well obviously not Potter (that would be disturbing, not to mention awkward) but Smith and Corner were both looking at her like she was some goddess or something. Corner had his mouth kind of gapping and Smith was just gazing at her, looking quickly away when she looked at him.

It was so stupid that these guys liked her.

Don't you dare call me a hypocrite! I'm not. Like I said: She is much more beautiful than last year and her hair is amazing, her laugh is truly beautiful. But beauty is only skin deep and I am NEVER going to have my mouth gapping at Rose Weasley. Nor am I going to be caught gazing at her.

Haven't you been listening? Well then I'll repeat what I've been saying all along: Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix, even if the Weasley in question is insanely beautiful.

**Author's Note: Wow 10 chapters. I hope you all liked this chapter. I did. **

**Sorry if you think that it is being a bit repetitive but tough luck for you; they are basically thinking the same things in this chapter! It's just how it is. **

**Looks are the start of their relationship, I know it's what on the inside that counts (and so do Rose and Scorpius or else they'd be together by now) but relationships do have something to do with looks. Rose and Scorpius find each other attractive which is going to prove a problem (well for them, it's great for us) for them later on. **

**Let's just say that it can get pretty obvious if you start staring at people. Especially people you are supposed to hate.**

**So anyways, PLEASE review. Your comments, questions and concerns are all appreciated!**

**Thanks a bunch to those who already have. I would give you all a hug but most of you are on the other side of the world and I don't know you so that would be totally weird and AWKWARD. But you know what I mean right? I really appreciate the reviews.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	11. THE WORLD HAD COME TO AN END!

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I love hearing people's comments and questions, it just makes me feel so loved! Thanks a bunch guys!**

**Wow chapter 11! Isn't that just fantabulous?**

**NB: first bit is in Scorpius's POV (because Rose's has been first for the last couple of chapters so I thought it was Scorpius's turn) and then after the dotted line it changes to Rose's POV.**

**So this next chapter is going to be cool. Well I hope it is. **

**Disclaimer: However much I wish I owned Harry Potter, it just doesn't come true.**

Of course it's Rose bloody Weasley who is named 'the hottest girl not in Slytherin' on the annual 'Hottest girls not in Slytherin list" Who even made that list anyway? I'll need to have a word with them!

Probably confusing you aren't I? I'll explain that for you shall I?

WELL! Every year a few guys from Slytherin get together and make a 'Hottest girls not in Slytherin list.' They also have a hottest girl in Slytherin list (current champion is Rebecca Palace, 7th year) but they decided they couldn't make a list with Slytherins and not Slytherins combined because what if someone not from Slytherin was the hottest? Us Slytherins would never admit to something like that happening so hence the 'Hottest girls not in Slytherin list.'

This year a couple of 7th year Slytherins (Harold Perkins and Jack Clyde) made the list. It was just put up on the notice board a few hours ago. I'll show you.

**Annual HOTTEST GIRLS **_(not in Slytherin) _**LIST**

**1. Rose Weasley (Gryffindor, 6****th**** year)**

**2. Amelia Bones (Hufflepuff, 7****th**** year)**

**3. Katie Palace (Ravenclaw, 7****th**** year, Rebecca Palace's twin)**

**4. Jane Webber (Ravenclaw, 7****th**** year)**

**5. Jackie Grace (Hufflepuff, 7****th**** year)**

**6. Pansy Goyle (Ravenclaw, 7****th**** year)**

**7. Nancy Sullivan (Ravenclaw, 7****th**** year) **

**8. Bella Liven (Ravenclaw, 7****th**** year)**

As you can see by this list (Pansy Goyle is Vincent's cousin by the way) Rose is the only Gryffindor and the only 6th year. It just makes my blood boil!

I mean I know she's attractive and all. Heck, I'm admitting it. Mr Scorpius –I hate Rose Weasleys guts- Malfoy is admitting it! BUT naming her the hottest girl not in Slytherin is going a bit too far, especially as she is the ONLY Gryffindor and the ONLY 6th year. Sure, she's rather attractive, her brown eyes have amazing depth, her hair has this amazing bounce to it and looks unbelievably good curly. Also her red hair doesn't look bad on her like most of the rest of the Weasley family. Her body is pretty fabulous too. Her face is gorgeous too, all her features just fit with her. BUT this doesn't mean she should be named the hottest girl not in Slytherin (which basically means the hottest girl at Hogwarts, Slytherins just don't want to admit that someone from another house is hotter than them. Rebecca Palace is hot and all but she is no Rose Weasley).

There are heaps of people that are hotter than Rose- I mean Weasley.

Like………., then there's…............, plus there is……………………………

Okay, just because I can't think of anyone right now doesn't mean that the list is right. Who in their right mind would vote Rose –know it all- Weasley to the top of the hottest girl list? Not me that's for sure.

So here I am, just standing there, in the Slytherin Common room, glaring at the notice board which the list had been put up on it.

"Can't think of anyone to top her, can you?" My best mate Vincent says from beside me.

'Nope." I grumbled. "And it majorly sucks my 'You're the ugliest thing I've ever seen Weasley. No guy will ever find you attractive' insult isn't going to work anymore'."

"I bet that sucks man, I bet it does."

…………………………………………………………………………………

Every year the 7th year girls of Gryffindor house make a list. Not a regular list, a "Hottest guy" list. Well they have a "Hottest guy in Gryffindor list" and a "Hottest guy not in Gryffindor list".

I personally think it is dumb and shallow, but that doesn't stop me getting excited about seeing it.

Especially the "Hottest guy not in Gryffindor" because usually it is the hottest guy in school. Gryffindors just have too much pride to admit that someone might be hotter than them.

A seventh year Ravenclaw made the top of the list last year. He was head boy, Quidditch captain and had pretty much every girl in the school in love with him. Since he's left I am very curious to see who it is. James was the top of the Gryffindor list last year. He strutted around the common room for days afterwards until Al pulled a massive prank on him, with a bit of help from me. This did seem to bring down his ego a bit, well that and the fact his girlfriend got really angry.

"Rose?" My friend Harriet Creevy said as she came into our dormitory.

"What?" I asked curiously, looking up from my Potions homework. It was due in a few weeks but I just had to get started on it.

"The lists for 'Hottest guys' are up." She told me, sounding terrified.

"Ok. Harriet, why are you sounding terrified?" I asked curiously.

"Um. Well, I just have this teensy, weensy feeling that you won't be exactly happy with who came top." And with that she rushed out of the room. What is wrong with that girl? She is very jumpy and nervous all the time but there was nothing to be scared of at the moment. Maybe she suspects I'll get angry. Who could be top of the list to make me so mad?

Puzzled I get up from my bed and make my way down to the common room. I saw a group of girls (and a few boys) crowding around the Gryffindor notice board. Figuring out that that must be the place where the lists were up, I walked over.

I gently pushed my way through the group of girls and stared at the list.

My eyes flicked to the Gryffindor list first. Some 7th year was first with Al 2nd. Al's friend Jack Thomas was 3rd. The rest of the list was all 7th years that I barely knew.

Why would that make me mad? I wondered. It must be the other list. My head flicked to the list to the right.

My body froze.

**Annual HOTTEST GUYS**_ (not in Gryffindor) _**LIST**

**1. Scorpius Malfoy (6****th**** year, Slytherin)**

To tell you the truth, I didn't read anything after that. Scorpius –poster boy for jerk of the year- Malfoy won the Annual Hottest Guys (not in Gryffindor) list.

That was it. The world had stopped spinning. The earth had crashed. IT WAS THE END OF THE WORLD!

Now you may think I'm being a bit dramatic here, but trust me, I'M NOT! If you had ever meet Scorpius Malfoy, you would understand what I'm talking about.

I spun around and stormed back up to the girls dormitories.

"Rose!" Rachel sang happily as she skipped into the room (she was so like her mother).

"Humph." I grunted in reply.

"Well SOMEONE'S being a bit moody today." She smiled.

"Not in the mood Rach." I grumbled back.

"Look Rose, I'm your friend." She said seriously. "You have to tell me what's bothering you!"

"Humph." I grunted again.

"Well actually I don't need your cooperation because I already know what's bothering you!"

"Legilimens now are we?" I smirked.

"No Rose. Either I'm just perceptive, OR you are so bleeding obvious!" She smirked back.

"I am not obvious!" I protested.

"Yeah Rose, and I'm the Minister for Magic." Rachel said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not!"

"I'll admit, usually you are not that obvious but today you were." She reasoned.

"How so?" I asked.

"One look at the 'Hottest Guy' List and then you storm off. Yeah Rose, real subtle."

"Fine, maybe I was a bit obvious." I mumbled.

"I'm gonna go straight in and say it; why does Scorpius Malfoy being on the top of the Hottest Guy list make you mad?" she questioned.

"Well, he's obnoxious, arrogant, rude, mean, insulting, jerk....." I started.

"I have two theories." She said over the top of my rant.

I looked up at her puzzled.

"One; you think Scorpius is a jerk and you think that should stop him being on the Hottest Guy list, even though being a jerk has nothing to do with a person's hotness."

"It should have something to do with it." I mumbled. She cut across me again.

"Two; you like him and are jealous that other girls think of him in that way." She finished.

I looked at my slightly mad friend for a second, shock on my face. Then I started laughing, there was no way that my very good friend, Rachel Lovegood, thought that I, Rose- I hate everything to do with Scorpius Malfoy- Weasley, could like Scorpius! It had to be a joke.

Rachel waited for me to stop laughing and then she said seriously; "I'm being absolutely serious Rose."

"You mean to tell me, that you think that I, Rose-I hate Scorpius Malfoys guts-Weasley, like Sco-I mean –Malfoy."

"Yes Rose. And I do believe that I am correct." She said simply.

"You're crazy. I hate Scorpius Malfoy with a passion." I told her.

"With passion huh?" she smirked again, one eyebrow raised.

"You know what I mean!" I said.

"Sure thing Rose," she said sounding unconvinced.

"IT'S TRUE! I do HATE him!" I protested, sounding a bit like a toddler.

"Just remember that there is a fine line between love and hate!" she said and then she skipped from the room.

Pondering, that's what I was doing. In my dormitory I was left to ponder the words of my insane friend.

Clearly she didn't know that Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.

**Author's note: What'd ya think? I liked it. I find it pretty funny that they have hottest lists, it is pretty shallow.**

**That Rachel is one smart kid. She sees it before anyone else does. Kind of like Hermione does with Harry and Ginny. Now I know that Luna doesn't have a daughter but I needed someone like her in the story so I thought I'd just put her in, I'm sorry if anyone takes offence at me not being faithful to the book, well not the book, more JK Rowling's idea. It's just for the purposes of this story. **

**I am just wondering if you picked up on them using the others first names. Just something subtle I put in, I think it shows the growth in their relationship.**

**JEALOUSY NEXT CHAPTER!! Whoot whoot! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. It would mean the world to me.**

**Any questions or comments are thoroughly encouraged!**

**Well thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and everyone who has this story on story alert! And to those special people who have favourite it! You guys ROCK!**

**I'll try to update soon, this chapter took awhile. Sorry about that, I've been a bit busy. Plus the computer wouldn't let me update anything. Errors kept happening. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	12. Stupid, teenage, male, hormones

**Wow, chapter 12!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**First of all it is in Scorpius's point of view, then after the dotted line I am going to do it in Albus's for a change. After the second dotted line it is going to be in Rose's POV. **

**This chapter is the same scene told three times in different ways. It is supposed to be repetitive. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I am asking you to PLEASE review again!**

**You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (well only in my dreams).**

Monday, first is Herbology, then Transfiguration, its cold and windy outside. That's one way to put a damper on the day.

I'm just not going to get up. No sirey, no one can make me, Scorpius Malfoy, get up on a cold, windy, Monday morning when first period is Herbology in the cold and then Transfiguration where I have to watch Rose Weasley get a trillion points for Gryffindor and put her stupid (if slightly cute) arm in the air. No way. I was not going to get up.

"UP YOU GET SCORP!" I heard Vincent yell. He was such a morning person, I hated him for it.

"No." I mumbled into my pillow "GO AWAY!"

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" He screamed "GET UP NOW OR I WILL GET LILY POTTER IN HERE TO PERFORM HER BAT BOGEY HEX ON YOU!"

"Potter can't get in here she's a Gryffindor like all her brothers, cousins, aunties, uncles, parents, grandparents, her whole FAMILY! She wouldn't come anyway." I groaned as I pulled the sheets over my head.

"Do you really think she won't relish the opportunity to perform the Bat Bogey hex on the guy that makes her cousin's and her brother's life hell?! I'd let her in!"

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up. But I can just tell that it is going to be a bad day." I moaned as I got up.

"You can't tell that it is going to be a bad day Scorp, you never took Divination." He laughed, stupid morning person.

"Haha, very funny." I said and I went off on a storm of muttering as I got ready.

"Don't you just love the wind?" Vincent said cheerfully as we walked down to the great hall. Now Vincent had always been a morning person and had always been a very cheery person (don't know why the guys a Slytherin to be honest) but since he got together with Bella he has become almost unbearable in the morning.

"Look Vincent, I know you're my best mate and everything but one more cheery word when all I feel like doing to falling asleep and it could be the end of you." I grumbled.

"Okay." He said, he knew when to shut up. Smart boy.

We sat down at the almost empty Slytherin table (Vincent insisted on getting up earlier than civilised people). I grabbed a piece of toast and put some strawberry jam on it. I really love strawberry jam. The texture, smell and basically all of it is amazingly delicious.

"Found anyone to top Weasley on the list?" Vincent asked me as he tucked into a plate of eggs and bacon (he always was a big eater).

"Nope. They've all left Hogwarts." I said. I was getting in a better mood now that I had some strawberry jam in me. "But I've come to the conclusion that beauty is only skin deep."

"HA!" he said triumphantly. "You said she was beautiful!"

"No I didn't." I said.

"Well you said that BEAUTY was only skin deep!"

"That would be implying it, not saying it." I corrected him.

"Whatever. HA!" he said as a thought struck him again, "You admitted you were implying it."

"I was implying it." I told him simply.

"HA!" he said, "Wait, what? You are admitting to me that you implied that Rose Weasley was beautiful."

"Yes." I said. I wasn't in the mood to lie, or skirt around the truth, so I added "She is beautiful."

"You my friend just admitted that the girl you hate, Rose WEASLEY, is beautiful." Vincent said smiling.

"Yes Vincent, I did. But for the record, beauty is only skin deep, as I stated before. She is still an annoying, irritating, know-it-all, sarcastic, Weasley."

"Keep making excuses mate, but I know that you like her." He said knowingly. I spat the pumpkin juice out that I was drinking.

"I WHAT?" I spluttered.

"I have come to the conclusion that you, Scorpius Hyperion-"

"I should never have told you my middle name; you use it all the time now."

"-Malfoy, like Rose Molly Weasley."

"How the heck do you know her middle name?" I asked. I didn't even know her middle name. Why should I though? I thought to myself. Maybe I do like her? No, that is absurd!

"I heard Potter talking to her and he used it."

"Oh. You are wrong though, I don't like—"

She walked in the great hall, her reddish hair falling around her face in perfect curls. Her eyes sparkling. She was absolutely gorgeous. Maybe that list knew what it was talking about.

"Scorp! Scorpo! Scorpius! EARTH TO SCORPIUS MALFOY!" my best mate was practically shouting from beside me.

"Sorry, gazed off." I muttered and grabbed another piece of toast.

"It's either that, OR you were looking at a very attractive Gryffindor prefect who just walked in." he grinned wickedly.

"The first one." I lied. So maybe I was staring at her. That doesn't mean I like her, does it? No, of course not. Imagine what my family would be like if it was! Man that would be hell.

But worth it, I thought as I watched her back as she sat down. WHOA! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MALFOY! OMG, I did NOT just think that.

OH man, I did. Luckily for me, it was just in my mind. Oh I really hope no one around here knows legilimency. That would be awkward. Stupid, teenage, male hormones.

I continue to eat my breakfast in silence. A few minutes later Greg, Bella and Lisa arrive. I don't talk much, still totally embarrassed at what just went through my mind. Even though no one else knows.

A few minutes later Vincent and I walk out of the hall first and proceed to go to Herbology (Greg, Lisa and Bella don't take it). As we are walking I hear people talking in front of us. I recognise a mane of reddy hair. There is also the short black hair of Jack Thomas. We stay silent and listen to their conversation.

"So Rose," Thomas was saying. He has black hair; he is quite tall (about the same height as me) and has a traditional beaters body. He is the star beater for the Gryffindor team.

I generally hated his guts. Not as much as Potter's though, and no where near as much as Weasleys (what ever my hormones are trying to tell me). And he hated mine, though not as much as Potter did, and certainly not as much as Weasley did.

"Are you going out with anyone at the moment?" he asked tactfully. She might not know what he was going to do but I certainly did. A surge of anger shot through me.

"No, not at the moment." She said calmly. "Are you?" Man that girl was smart.

"Depends on what you say." he said smiling. "Would you like to go out with me?"

She paused for a moment. "Yes."

My anger was reaching boiling point. I wanted to tear Thomas limp from limp. I felt my face go red.

"Calm down mate." Vincent said, obviously noticing my red face.

"Sorry." I said and I tried to calm down.

It wasn't that easy.

Stupid, teenage, male, hormones.

…………………………………………………………………………

It was cold and windy outside. I really didn't want to get up.

"Up you get Potter!" I heard my mate Jack Thomas say from above me.

"Ok Thomas." I said and with that I got up.

Taking only a few minutes to get ready we (Jack and I) walked down to the great hall.

"Hey Al." he said.

"Yeah?"

"What would you say if I said I was going to ask your cousin out?" he asked me.

"I'd be totally cool with it as long as you don't break her heart, cheat on her, hurt her or whatever." I said automatically. I had had a feeling that he was going to do it. I wasn't going to stop him. As long as he didn't hurt her, break her heart; cheat on her or whatever it would be cool.

"Cool. Thanks mate. I'll ask her before Herbology." I could tell he had been planning this for awhile.

We walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Rose was already there.

"Morning." She said as she read her daily prophet that she had just collected.

"Morning." We replied together.

After a breakfast of strawberry jam and toast Rose got up from the table.

"You guys coming to Herbology?" she asked.

"I'm coming." Jack said and he got up.

"You guys go ahead. I need to have another piece of toast."

"Okay." Rose said. And her and Jack left the hall.

After a hurried piece of toast (I always had to have 2 pieces of toast every morning, one with strawberry jam, one with raspberry jam) I almost ran out of the great hall. I really wanted to witness Jack's attempt at asking my cousin out.

I know you might consider this 'eavesdropping' but honestly I'm just looking out for my cousin.

Okay so maybe I'm eavesdropping.

When I got out of the entrance hall I spotted them ahead, walking towards the greenhouses. I also saw another pair of people walking a few metres behind them. Scorpius Malfoy and Vincent Goyle.

They had the prime spot so I just walked a few metres behind them.

"So Rose," Jack was saying. Yus! I thought, I hadn't missed it.

"Are you going out with anyone at the moment?" he asked her. I smiled at his approach.

"No, not at the moment." She said calmly. "Are you?" Good one Rose, two could obviously play at this game.

"Depends on what you say." he said smiling. "Would you like to go out with me?"

She paused for a moment. "Yes."

My small smile worked its way into a massive grin. This conversation seemed to be having the complete opposite affect on the guy in front of my though. I saw Malfoys body tense and I saw the back of his neck go a reddish colour that meant that his face must be red. That was so weird.

"Calm down mate." His mate Goyle was saying. He obviously noticed it too.

"Sorry." Malfoy said and he calmed down slightly.

That was weird. Why was Malfoy going red at the fact that Rose was going out with Jack?

He couldn't be jealous could he? No way! He's a Malfoy. They don't get jealous. He couldn't possibly like her could he? No way! That must be my imagination getting away from me.

Stupid, teenage, male imagination.

……………………………………………………………………………………

It was a lovely, cold, windy day. I loved the cold and the wind. It was so beautiful, the way nature can create all sorts of different types of grey. The world we live in is truly magical. And not the kind of magic we learn here.

None of my roommates were up yet so I quickly got dressed and walked down to the great hall.

I had finished my pondering from the previous night. Rachel was seriously wrong. I did NOT like Scorpius Malfoy, I was going to have to find some way to prove that to her.

I sat down at the breakfast table and got myself some toast with honey. I absolutely detest strawberry jam. Albus seems to love it though.

The post arrived just as I finished my toast. Untying the daily prophet from the delivery owl's leg and paying it, I noticed the main article on the front. It was about the current elections for Minister of Magic, I started to read.

"Morning." I said as Al and his friend Jack Thomas sat down.

"Morning." They said back.

"You guys coming to Herbology?" I asked the two boys a few minutes later as I got up from the table.

"I'm coming." Jack said and he got up.

"You guys go ahead. I need to have another piece of toast." Al said. Of course, he had only had his strawberry jam piece of toast. He needed two, one of strawberry jam, one of raspberry jam. He told me it was to make sure that no jam felt left out. I had said 'What about then other types of jam? Like blueberry, boysenberry etc.' He told me to be quiet and to leave him to his 'Potter logic' as he called it.

"Okay." I said and Jack and I left the hall.

We walked out into the breezy day and started talking about Quidditch (Jack was the beater of the Gryffindor team). When we finished that conversation we feel into a comfortable silence.

"So Rose," Jack broke the silence. "Are you going out with anyone at the moment?"

"No, not at the moment." I told him, I had a feeling about what he was going to ask me. I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything except "Are you?"

"Depends on what you say." He said as he smiled at me. I knew where this was going. "Would you like to go out with me?"

I thought about it for a moment. Jack was smart, a good Quidditch player, he was really nice and funny. What was there to lose?

"Yes." I said. I smiled but somehow it just didn't feel right.

My head was spinning, thinking strange things.

Stupid, teenage, female, mind.

**Author's Note: Sorry about all the mentions of strawberry jam (if you read the one-shot I just wrote you will know that I mention it there as well). I haven't had some in ages and it just struck me as I was writing this and I decided to use it. **

**If I were you, I wouldn't worry about the Jack/Rose relationship too much. It'll prove for some interesting reading (I hope). And Jack isn't a jerk or anything so please don't hate him. He just genuinely likes Rose. **

**It's now Rachel and Vincent who think that Rose and Scorpius like each other. Even Al has started to notice something!**

**Just to be clear. I feel the same way as Rose on the whole cold, windy day thing. I love the cold and the rain. I don't really mind the wind (I live in a really windy city so I just deal with it).**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Thanks to everyone who has. **

**And please read my other story 'You bet it's a bet!' and review that too. Only if you want to though. It is another Rose/Scorpius fic. Just a one shot though.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	13. The worst day EVER for Scorpius Malfoy

**I am already up to chapter 13! Wow that is one long story!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and read this story. And my other story 'You bet it's a bet' (I have to thank you guys now since that story is over).**

**Thanks again. And enjoy this chapter.**

**This chapter is only going to be in Scorpius's POV (there is nothing much for Rose to say).**

**Disclaimer: I, as much as I wish, do NOT own Harry Potter.**

Just to point out to everyone that I had the WORST day ever. And when I say the worst day ever, I don't mean only one or two bad things happened to me. I mean that EVERY single thing that I did that day went wrong (except eating my breakfast and dinner, but even the conversations there were horrible)!

To start off my day, just to re-cap, I woke up and it was cold and windy. Then I had breakfast (strawberry jam and toast) and at breakfast Vincent said that he thought that I liked Rose Weasley.

After I told him that was absurd we walked down to Herbology. While we were walking we listened to Jack Thomas ask Rose Weasley out. I felt a sure of anger which I have put down to it being cold, and my hormones.

After this we had Herbology, we had to work in threes and since Thomas was with Weasley and her friend, Potter had to come with Vincent and I. Whoopee! Please note the sarcasm.

He (Potter that is, not Vincent) looked at me strangely the whole lesson, it was really weird. I didn't think about it too much because the Venomous Tentacula bit me from behind. Weasley and Thomas laughed at that. Potter was still looking at me strangely but I shrugged it off.

Next, after my horrible Herbology lesson, we had Transfiguration and my mind just wasn't in it and I didn't manage to transfigure my mouse non-verbally. Rose did it on the 3rd attempt, she smirked at me when she did and I just glared back.

To add to my horrible day, I spilt my lunch all down myself, I got detention for being 5 minutes late to class and I forgot to bring in my potions assignment and lost 10 points for Slytherin.

At dinner the Slytherin Quidditch captain came over and told us that we were still having practice, even though it pouring down with rain outside and thunder and lightning had started an hour ago.

So Vincent and I trudged down to the Quidditch pitch, in the storm, just after dinner.

"Listen team," Mark Flint, our captain, was saying as we sat in the changing room "Our first match this year is against Gryffindor this weekend and we NEED to win. We lost last year so this year is OUR YEAR!"

No one got that excited. Gryffindor had the best side that anyone had seen in a long time.

"Look men!" Mark continued "Potter and Weasley have both left."

We all looked at him in surprise. Albus Potter and Rose Weasley had not left the Gryffindor team as far as we knew.

"I meant James Potter and Fred Weasley!" he said to our surprised faces. "So now the Gryffindors have lost their beaters."

"They still have 3 great chasers. A fantastic seeker and one of the best keepers." I said gloomily.

"TRUE!"Mark said "BUT! Without Potter's captainship can they really pull through?"

"They have the other Potter as captain! His dad was arguably the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen, if you've noticed I think it is hereditary." I pointed out.

"You're such a pessimist Scorp." Vincent said from beside me.

"I have good reason to be a pessimist! They flattened us last year!"

"I believe we can win!" Mark said. He and Vincent were such optimists. Well I suppose you have to be in this situation.

We headed out into the night and after about an hour we came back inside. We were all wet, soggy and it was my worst practice I had ever had. I never even saw the snitch!

After that 'enjoyable' practice Vincent and I walked back up to the castle. As we were walking up to the castle I saw two figures kissing ahead of us.

Weasleys unmistakeable red hair and Thomas's black hair.

"Get a room." I grumbled as we pasted.

My heart sunk, I didn't know why. Rose flashed a glare at me as I pasted them but I didn't even acknowledge it.

It had been on horrible day.

**Author's Note: Just a quick chapter there to show you the effect of Rose having a BF is having on Scorpius. It obviously won't be like that every day. That would be depressing. But he was just in such a bad mood. Oddly enough it is really fun coming up with horrible things that happen to people. Much like Harry and Ron in book 4 when they are making up predictions for Divination. **

**Just like to say that today at my music lesson my teacher gave me the clarinet music to Hedwig's theme (you know the tune at the start of EVERY Harry Potter movie) I am SO excited and can't wait to practice!!**

**Please review**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	14. All Bella from Twilight on me!

**Any people interested in iCarly, I have just written a fan-fic for that. Just a one-shot. I love it, what do you think?**

**Back to this FAB story (my opinion) and don't think I'm being cocky. I just like the story.**

**Rose's POV to start with, after the dotted line we switch to Scorpius's. After the second dotted line the story goes back to Rose's POV (just for a few sentences). **

**Please review, they are always appreciated. And thanks to those who have.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer; I am an honest person; I do not own Harry Potter. (Or the Twilight series, as they are mentioned).**

**p.s for any Twilight fans, there is a bit of negative attitude towards it in this chapter. Not my personal opinion (I actually quite like the books) but they are Scorpius's A FICTIONAL CHARACTER's POV!**

The events after Jack and I started going out were weird. Majorly weird, not slightly weird, no they were MAJORLY weird.

For one thing, Dad had sent me a letter saying he was FINE with me dating Jack.

The letter said:

_Dear Rosie,_

_Thanks for telling me that you're going out with that Thomas kid. It makes me feel like you trust me. _

_Surprisingly enough, I approve. I know his dad (he once went out with your Aunty Ginny, I think that was the only time I had hard feelings towards the guy, older brotherly instincts you see. I am sure you'll get them with Hugo, well they will be older sisterly instincts but you know what I mean) and a nicer guy you couldn't find anywhere. I hope his son is the same (I know he is friends with Al so I take this as a good sign). Even if his dad does like a muggle sport, Footbell or something (I'll get your Uncle Harry to tell you about I. your mum was never good at sports, muggle or wizard), it doesn't mean that he is a wacko or anything._

_So I am just writing to check that you are well and to say that I approve of your choice (unless he breaks your heart, then he is dead). It is much better than if you were choosing someone like, I don't know, that Malfoy kid perhaps._

_Anyhow, I hope you are well Princess. _

_I'll see you at Christmas,_

_Love Dad._

I was so shocked after getting this letter. I never thought that I'd date a guy that my dad would approve of. I had only imagined him accepting someone once he was walking me down the aisle.

Another weird thing that has happened since I started dating is that my grades have had a slight increase in marks. It thought love was supposed to make you distracted and therefore your marks go down. Oh well, I'm not complaining.

Also, Al and I were nowhere near as close as we once were. I understood why, of course. His cousin and one of his best mates dating were bound to be strange.

But perhaps the weirdest thing about me going out with Jack Thomas was Scorpius Malfoys reactions. And I say that as a plural because they were more than one weird thing about it.

First of all, whenever I was showing any sign of affection for Jack, whether it be something like a hug, or even holding hands, Malfoy would either look way or leave the room. He had no comment or anything.

Second of all was the fact that his grades were slightly decreasing. I swear our grade changes were supposed to be the other way around. It was so weird, what had caused this?

The strangest thing by FAR that has happened since I, Rose Molly Weasley, started going out with my boyfriend, Jack Seamus Thomas, was the fact that Malfoy and I seldom fought.

I has been two months since Jack asked me out and I swear Malfoy and I must only have had one fight. We share around 1 insult a week, and all his seem to be said out of habit, no real meaning behind them. And although this is an improvement in many ways, it is also extremely annoying. It is almost like I am starting to miss the fights and the insults. Crazy or what?!

Maybe Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix because Weasleys and Malfoys have to mix, in a negative way of course.

............................................................................................................

Have you guys read Twilight? Well I haven't but apparently it is a muggle book that teenage muggles are OBSESSED with. I can't see the attraction personally. A vampire falling in love with a human, P-LEASE! Like that would ever happen. As far as I have heard, this Bella chick has no admirable qualities at all.

But you didn't come here to hear me rant on about these bleeding Twilight books did you? And I didn't bring them up for that reason! The reason that I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, brought up this muggle literature is because I want to draw your attention to certain facts to a bit in the second book New Moon.

(a/n: *spoiler alert* if for any reason you have not read new moon and are planning to, you may not want to read this bit, even though I am pretty sure most of the female teenage population of the world has read it)

So you guys all know that bit (well basically the whole book) when Bella is in that depressed mood? Well that is kind of how I am feeling at the moment, but to a lesser extent, I mean she is freaking depressed for basically the whole book and hears voices in her head and cuts herself off from civilisation! No I don't go quite that far. (A/n *end of spoiler*well it is mentioned in passing, but you wouldn't recognise it if you didn't know).

My marks have been getting worse and worse, my mood is constantly bad and I am becoming a really boring person.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Vincent shouted as we sat down at the Slytherin house table for breakfast one day after the Christmas holidays.

"Huh?" I said in a monotone as I spread peanut butter on my toast (I hadn't eaten strawberry jam since my worst day ever. I reminded me of the worst day ever).

"YOU! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

I grunted.

"See!" Vincent said, pointing at me. "Back in November you would have gone off at me for knowing your middle name and using it all the time. I refuse for you to get anymore depressed. You're like a teenage girl who realised they have a pimple!"

"A bit dramatic there aren't we." I responded without thinking a smirk forming on my face. Forgetting completely that I was supposed to be moody.

"SUCESS!" I returned to my frown. "Look mate, I refuse for you to get all depressed over a girl."

"WHAT!" I gave an outburst, "this is not over some girl, this is obviously part of being a hormonal, male teenager."

"Whatever you wanna call it mate, but I call it jealously, denial and depression over a girl. A girl in fact who is taken, a girl in fact who you have hated since before you had even spoken to, a girl in fact who is a Weasley."

"It's not over Weasley." I insisted.

"Prove it." Vincent said. "Since it obviously isn't about Rose Weasley then I want you to stop being all depressed! Starting now or I go up to Rose myself and tell her why you are acting all Bella from Twilight on me!"

"FINE! I will officially not be depressed from NOW!" I told him.

"Good!" Vincent said, sounding triumphant, "First of all you are going to have some strawberry jam on that toast, well not that toast but another piece of toast. Peanut butter is depressing."

"How so?" I laughed.

"Well it is all gluggy and chunky and it makes you feel fat if you eat too much of it." Vincent said defensively.

"Personal experience I take it?" I laughed even harder.

"Humph." He grumbled.

"Who's the depressed one now?" I smirked.

"It's good to see the old you back mate!" he said and we got up from the table and left for potions.

We started talking about Quidditch (Vincent was beater) and about how we were going to have to win our next match against Ravenclaw (we had lost to Gryffindor) and then I bumped into someone.

A red haired someone.

"Watch where you're going Weasel or I'll have to jinx you out of the way." I said with a sneer.

"You're the one who bumped into me Malfoy, I'd say you're the one who needs to watch where you're going." She said with an equal amount of venom.

"Well you're the one who stopped in the middle of a corridor. That is just a bad move on your part. I understand that your tiny brain might not be able to handle walking and talking at the same time but when you feel the need to stop for a chat, please step to the side so that everyone else can get past." I smirked my signature smirk and walked on, Vincent beside me.

"Bloody brilliant man. It is so good to have you back!" Vincent told me.

It felt good to have a go at Weasley, it made me feel better. Maybe Weasleys and Malfoys just do mix, only in a negative way but still!

........................................................................................................

He smirked his signature smirk and then he walked off, Goyle beside him.

I grinned in spite of myself.

It was good to have the old Malfoy back.

**Author's note: Well what do you think? I didn't think I could go on for too long with Scorpius being all depressed so I had to make him all happy again. **

**Just to point out again that everything bad said about Twilight is JUST for the purposes of the story, I do not actually think those things (well I got a bit annoyed at Bella in New moon, but that is just my personal opinion and I definitely like the books).**

**I'm just going to point out a few subtle things that you may not have picked up on. First of all the reason the Rose's grades went up was because she isn't actually in love and she is (sub-consciously) trying to avoid Jack in class by studying heaps. The reason for Scorpius's grades going down, well he is in love! Even if he doesn't realise it, at least Vincent does. Another subtle thing that I put in is Ron's suggestion that Jack is better than Scorpius (you need to remember this one because it WILL come up again in a later chapter).**

**So please review. You guys are the best.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	15. An Eye For An Eye

**Onto chapter 15!! Wow that is a lot of chapters. I think this is my longest story. Which is quite nice because I love it. Well I love writing it.**

**The usual ask: please review, thanks to those who have!**

**First bit is in Rose's POV, after the dotted line it is Scorpius's.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

You know when I said it was good to have the old Malfoy back? Forget what I said. I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK AGAIN! I TAKE IT BACK A MILLION TRILLION TIMES!

I had forgotten how much I hated that boy. His smirk, his insults, his bloody voice for crying out loud! It was enough to drive anyone up the wall. Then there was his freakishly attractive body and how arrogant he was. For me it was just a lose, lose, lose, lose, lose situation. Now that he was back to his 'old self' he was becoming more unbearable than ever. As I said before, I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I SAID ABOUT IT BEING 'GOOD' THAT HE WAS BACK TO HIS OLD SELF. I truly forgot how much I hated the boy.

At the moment I am storming up to Gryffindor tower, I am absolutely livid. Malfoy is SO going to pay. As in SO SO going to pay.

"Tentacula." I breathed angrily as I got in front of the fat lady's portrait on the 7th floor.

"Well someone's a tad angry today!" she said.

"Just let me in please." I said impatiently.

"Fine, only because you said please." And she swung the portrait open.

Obviously the anger showed on my face as I walked across the common room.

"Rose?" I heard my cousin calling from across the room, Al that is, not Lily.

"Yes?" I said, my face still red with anger (my ears also).

"What's the matter with you?" he asked worriedly.

"What do you think?" I said sarcastically. He looked confused. "Scorpius bloody Malfoy, that's what."

"I think you mean that's who." He corrected me.

"Believe me, he won't be a who when I'm done with him." I said with rage.

"Calm down Rose. Calm down." Al said soothingly, "take deep breaths, in and out, in and out..."

"Do NOT tell me to calm down Albus Potter! I am FURIOUS! Nothing can calm me down!"I yelled. Luckily for me it was a break between two lessons so only a few 6th and 7th years were in the common room.

Plonking down on an armchair I took deep breaths, in and out, in and out and I actually felt calmer! Albus waited until my ears had returned to their usual colour before speaking. He was a smart boy.

"What did Malfoy do?" he smirked.

"We were having an Ancient Runes assessment today that will count for 10% of our end of year grade and Malfoy sits behind me."

"Uh oh." He said.

"Yeah well he kept chucking bits of paper at me the whole time, whispering stuff under his breath just to annoy me and I got a detention when I turned around and told him to shut it. Then he kept telling me what all the translations were, the wrong ones of course and I accidently wrote one of them in my test! THAT COULD BE THE MARK BETWEEN A PASS AND A FAIL!" I said the last bit hysterically.

"Rose, you would have got the rest right, I know you. You did great." Al told me.

"Thanks, but I need to plan my revenge." I muttered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind! Fight fire with fire and you just get burnt!" He said, using some muggle quotes.

"Al, if those statements were true then Malfoy and I would have been blind for several years already; in fact we would have actually made the whole world blind."

"Fine, but don't do anything you'd regret!" he called as he walked up to the boys dormitories.

Hmph! What does he know? I am going to get Malfoy back good for this one!

.......................................................................................................

"WEASLEY!" I shouted as I stood in the entrance hall, covered in bird feathers.

"Yes Malfoy?" Rose Wesley said in this sickeningly innocent tone that I almost believed she had nothing to do with it.

_Almost._

"Care to explain this?" I snapped at her, indicating my feather covered body. She was standing a few metres away from me, trying hard not to laugh. Her brown eyes alight with joy, they looked so real, so amazing. SNAP OUT OF IT MALFOY, she just humiliated you in front of the entire entrance hall.

"Well, it seems to me as though someone, though I could never imagine who," people around us sniggered "has put a charm on you that makes you look like a bit of an idiot. You know that brown and black don't go together don't you?" her tone was sickly sweet as she indicated the brown feathers on me that were looking pretty horrible with my black pants.

"Yes I do Weasley," trying to keeping my tone civil "And who do you think would want to do that?"

"I don't know but they certainly did a good job of making you look like a moron, but you do that really well by yourself so there wasn't really much for them to do. I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me, I'm rather peckish." She said merrily and she bumped into me as she past.

A wave of citrusy scent washed over me "Oh, I'm ever so sorry. You seem to be moulting." She gave me back a feather that had fallen onto her.

"Thanks." I snarled and I stomped off to the Slytherin common room.

I can't believe she humiliated me like that! It was just horrible. And her pretending to be all innocent. It was disgusting, despicable, devious, diabolical, well enough with the adjectives starting with 'D'.

Man I hated that girl, Vincent was SO wrong about me liking her. The only word that starts with an 'L' that I think about her is Loathe.

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter. There was just a tiny bit of information I needed to put in. And I couldn't just have a one lined chapter, that would be to obvious. You guys will just have to make sure that you remember everything because something in here is going to be very relevant in a few chapters time! But I'm not going to tell you what it is! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, sorry.**

**So PLEASE read and review. Thanks to EVERYONE who has. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	16. Smiling at me?

**Just a really quick chapter so I can get onto the next one. I just need a gap chapter. Well it's not that quick but you know what I mean!**

**So VOILA! Here it is!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and PLEASE review if you haven't. If you read this then it's a great idea to review. Obviously if you have got this far then you must like it or you would have stopped reading!**

**First bit is Scorpius's POV, after the dotted line it is Rose's, then after the next dotted line it changes back to Scorpius's and then after the next dotted line it goes back to Rose's.**

**Disclaimer: I love the Harry Potter series, but I do NOT own it.**

YES! YIPPEE! Today is the day of the Quidditch finals. I can't wait to beat Gryffindor and wipe that smug grin off Weasleys face. Oh, and I want Slytherin to win of course.

The sun is shining on this Saturday morning. There are enough clouds to keep it being to sunny, there is no wind. It is PERFECT Quidditch conditions. I am SO excited!

"UP YOU GET VINCENT!" I shout to my asleep best mate, very similar to the day I shall not mention because it is the worst day of my life EVER.

"Okay! LET'S GO!" and he jumped out of bed. Maybe if I had done that several months ago then the day might have been a good one. Maybe....

We marched down (well up) to the great hall. I was SO excited. We could win the cup! Gryffindor aren't THAT good of a team. I mean they have a really good seeker (Al Potter), 3 pretty good chasers (Lily Potter, Peter Finnigan and Brian Robins), 2 amazing beaters (Jack Thomas, curse that name, and Fred Bell) and the most beautiful Keeper Gryffindor had ever seen, WAIT- back track. She is just a really good keeper.

But we have a good chance of winning!

Vincent and I sat down at the Slytherin table (early again) and I got myself and added some strawberry jam. Yum.

"Wy arry gena zo ween tottae!" Vincent said through a mouth full of breakfast.

"Vince, that is disgusting!" I laughed. "Swallow, and now tell me what you were saying."

"I was saying that we are gonna SO win today." He yelled.

"I hope so; I don't want to lose to We-Gryffindor." I covered up.

"You were going to say Weasley." Vincent informed me.

"No I wasn't." I lied hurriedly. "This is great jam, you should have some!"

"Don't change the subject. You just don't want to lose to Rose Weasley." He smirked; he was getting good at that.

"Your point?" I said.

"You like her so bad!" he laughed.

"No I don't." I protested.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Fine, you win this round but I'll get you to admit it someday!" he grumbled.

YUS! I thought. I didn't like Rose Weasley. Na uh, no way!

"Never gonna happen mate." I informed him.

Vincent just tapped his nose knowingly and around 20 minutes later we headed down to the Quidditch pitch.

...............................................................................................

After a quick breakfast of toast and honey we are in the Gryffindor changing room listening to Al's pre-match talk. He's captain this year, just in case I forgot to mention it.

"Alright men and women!" he said. "This is it! We can do it! We can beat Slytherin! We CAN WIN THE CUP!"

"YES WE CAN!" we all shouted.

"I'm not one for pre match so just go out there, do your stuff and let's kick some Slytherins butts!" he shouted.

"YEAH!" we all shouted and we walked out onto the pitch.

We lined up facing the Slytherin team, I saw Malfoy there. He did look rather good looking in his Quidditch robes, with his windswept hair. Man I have to stop thinking these things.

"Captains, shake hands." Professor Wood said and Al and the Slytherin captain (Mark Flint) shook hands.

"And they're off!" shouted commentator Andrew Jordon as all the players zoomed into the air. "That's chaser Potter, Lily Potter that is, of Gryffindor with the quaffle, she passes to Peter Finnigan, who passes to Brian Robins, back to Finnigan, Potter, Finnigan, Robins, Finnigan, Potter, SCORES! Lily Potter of Gryffindor scores, obviously inherited her mother's genes there, which would be Ginny Potter, previously a player for the Holyhead Harpies and one of the best chasers Hogwarts had seen in a long time. So that's 10-0 to Gryffindor and Flint of Slytherin has the quaffle. Passes to Urquhart, passes back to Flint, passes to Leanne, back to Flint..."

I was waiting at the goal posts us the three Slytherin Chasers came closer and closer, I was waiting for the attempt at goal when....

"WHAM! Flint gets hit in the head by a bludger sent his way by Jack Thomas, Gryffindor beater, who is currently dating the Gryffindor Keeper, Rose Weasley."

"JORDON!" Professor McGonagall said from beside him.

"Sorry Professor, just a little fun fact. Dad did them all the time."

"And I had to tell him of too!" she snapped, I laughed.

"Okay okay so that's Gryffindor's Finnigan in possession and neither Seeker, Malfoy from Slytherin and Potter, Albus Potter from Gryffindor, Potter is the son of the famous Harry Potter who is arguably the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen and it seems that genes have gone down to his son, has seen the snitch."  
.........................................................................

It was true that neither I nor Potter had seen the snitch. It was also true that Potter's dad was arguably the best seeker Hogwarts had ever seen, a fact I told my team but NO, they thought I was being a pessimist.

Argh, it was immensely frustrating flying around in the air, looking for the snitch. Waiting to see it, it was so boring. Don't get me wrong, I love being a seeker but I actually like doing the seeking, the looking for the snitch just gets boring after awhile. Potter and I pass in mid air as we zoom around in opposite directions, looking for the snitch. His face looks set with determination.

"Finnigan shoots, HE SCORES! That's 20-0 to Gryffindor." Jordon tells the yelling crowd. Rats, I needed to catch the snitch and fast. I just couldn't let Gryffindor win, the smug look on Weasleys face would be unbearable and haunt me forever. OH THE HORROR! Sorry about the dramatics there.

"SLYTHERIN SCORE!" I heard 20 minutes later "That's 60-10 to Gryffindor and Potter has the Quaffle."

Looking over at Weasley I saw that she didn't look happy at letting the goal in. It's this stupid thing that she has with herself that she has to do her best at EVERYTHING. She is so hard on herself, it's so frustrating I, mean she's bloody perfect anyway. I don't see what her problem is! Just because I said that, well thought it, doesn't mean I like her. Au contraire, I actually hate her. You should have got the picture by now; I've been telling you this for almost 6 years.

And there it was, floating at the bottom of the Gryffindor goal hoops. The snitch. I streaked off after it.

"I think Malfoy's seen something," Andrew Jordan is shouting into the magical megaphone. No you dolt, I thought, I'm just zooming towards the goal hoops for fun! He continued, "Yes, he's definitely seen something, it's the snitch ladies and gentlemen! Potter, Albus Potter, is zooming off after him. Both seekers are neck and neck. Malfoy in front, now Potter, Malfoy, Potter, Malfoy, Potter, Malfoy, Potter, Malfoy..."

We streaked past Rose and a familiar scent washed over me, it dazed me for a second I slowed down just a little bit. I shook my head and looked ahead of me, Potter was a metre or two ahead now, rats.

"Malfoy seems to have slowed down, now he speeds up again. They are neck and neck, Flint scores while Weasley is distracted, 60-20 to Gryffindor, neck and neck they zoom around the pitch after the snitch."

Potter and I were flying through the air. I reached my hand out off my broom; Potter did the same thing next to me. We were neck and neck, just as Jordan said we were. I stretched out just a little bit further and I felt my hands clasp around the snitch. YES! I thought, I got the snitch. We had done it, we had won the cup!

Since Potter and I were only a few feet from the ground we jumped off our brooms.

"Good game Malfoy." Potter said as he held out his hand for me to shake. Although I was surprised I took his hand.

"You too Potter, you too." I said, it felt like something we should have done a long time ago. He's not that bad, that Albus Potter.

I felt a thump on my back as Vincent almost landed on top of me.

"NICE ONE MATE!" he yelled, giving me a clap on the back.

"Thanks," I grinned, "you too!"

He grinned back.

"Like that bludger you sent at Finnigan, what a shot!"

"I didn't catch the snitch though! YOU WON US THE CUP!" he sang, well tried to sing. Laughing at my poor friends attempt at singing I spotted someone out of the corner of my eye. Rose Weasley and she was smiling. Smiling at me. No, not a smirk, a smile.

My face changed from laughter to shock quite suddenly. Rose Weasley? Smiling at me? That was weird. She seemed to think so too because she seemed to realise what she was doing and her face changed from a smile to a look of shock to match my own. We held a gaze for about 10 seconds and then she blushed and turned away to talk to Potter. Weird was an understatement.

I didn't have much time to think about it however because Mark had just pushed the Quidditch cup into my hands and I held it up to the crowd, beaming.  
...................................................................

My broom landed (with me on it of course) just less than 10 metres away from Al and Malfoy, they were shaking hands, bizarre.

Al walked over to me as Vincent Goyle (Slytherin beater and Scorpius's best mate) landed next to him.

"Good game," Al said as he came over.

"Thanks, you too!"

"Nah, I didn't get the snitch."

"But you flew really well." I pointed out. "You can just blame it on a bad stomach."

"Yeah, I guess. But I just think I'll blame Malfoy." he joked. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the blond that Al had just mentioned.

He was laughing. I don't think that I have ever heard him laugh. Well I had but it was a laugh when it was causing other people pain. And that is a completely different laugh than one of true humour. No, it wasn't a cruel laugh; Malfoy was actually laughing a real laugh, a genuine laugh. It was really nice to see that he was human enough to actually laugh.

He looked over at me, his face changed from laughter to shock. I realised that I was smiling at him.

The second I realised this, my face changed from smiling to shock. A look to match his. Why the heck was I smiling at Scorpius Malfoy? The guy who constantly caused my humiliation, pain and other bad things? We had lost; he was the reason of that! Why was I smiling at his? Why wasn't I glaring? I SHOULD BE FURIOUS!

My brown eyes found his grey ones; we stood there, just less than 10 metres apart. We were looking at each other. We held the look for a number of seconds when the thought struck me. What the heck am I doing? I felt my face (and ears) redden and I turned away.

"What was that about?" my ever so observant cousin asked me.

"What was what about?" I asked him back, but I had a feeling that he knew exactly what was what.

"You and Malfoy were just staring at each other, looking shocked. For like 15 seconds or something. What was that about?"

"I don't know." I said truthfully.

"Did you like look into his eyes and realise you like him or something?" he asked me very seriously. "Cos I don't mind if that's the truth."

"No, of course not. I like Jack." I said hurriedly. I was pretty sure that was the truth but it really didn't seem like it when I said it

Al shrugged his shoulders and then we walked back to the Gryffindor changing rooms to talk to the rest of the team.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Al. We'll win next year!" I told him reassuringly while trying to reassure myself that I did like Jack. I failed miserably on both accounts.

**Authors note: Hope you liked that chapter guys. I quite liked putting Quidditch in it. Quidditch is quite weird to write because (obviously) I have never played it before. **

**This chapter was kind of a filler but I think it had some important content to don't just ignore it, well that look at the end obviously is important.**

**Sorry about the late update, I have been away for the past couple of days but don't worry because I wrote most of this on paper while I was away so you should get another chapter after this very soon as I have written half of it. **

**Last chapter for 6th year (well the next one is the holidays) so that is really cool.**

**So PLEASE review, thanks a bunch to those who have. Virtual hugs!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	17. Thomas's and Malfoys just don't mix

**Yay Chapter 17! **

**I can't thank anyone for reviewing the last chapter because no one has yet. But I thank those all in advance who will. Well I hope some people will. I would do it for them.**

**Anyway I will stop rambling before it gets out of hand. This chapter won't be very fabulous. It's the summer holidays; I never really liked those chapters in the series. Well of course I liked them. I liked all of the HP series. But I didn't love them as much as the rest of the books. Except when they were at the Burrow or Diagon Alley. They were cool places.**

**So ONWARDS! And enjoy!**

**I'm going to be really mean and it is only Scorpius's POV in this chapter, just to give the next chapter the element of surprise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of Harry Potter *sob***

Summer holidays, FINALLY! I can't believe that this is our last summer holidays before we leave Hogwarts. This year will be our last year of exams (N.E.), our last year of classes, our last year of inter -house Quidditch (we just HAVE to win), our last year of the castle, our last year of the grounds, our last year each other....

My last year with Vincent Goyle, Lisa Zabini, Greg Flint, Bella Montague, Rose Weasley....

Well maybe I was exaggerating a little bit. I would probably keep in touch with most of them, not Weasley though, of course. Our future interactions post Hogwarts will probably be not seeing each other for 19 years, then we will see each other at Platform as we send our children off to Hogwarts, we will nod at each other and then turn away. Next we will tell our children to beat the other ones in every test. And of course that Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix. See, I have it all planned out. Mind you, I thought to myself, she won't be a Weasley if she gets married and changes her name.

That is crazy and really weird, how can Weasley not be a Weasley? I can't exactly tell my children 'Thomas's and Malfoys just don't mix!' that just doesn't sound right. That is of course if she is married to Thomas. Well they have been going out for about 9 months now (don't ask me how I know this, I don't know myself) and everyone thinks that they are the 'cutest couple ever' and that they will end up marrying. It makes me sick and I have to try and stop myself vomiting every time I hear that.

But luckily for me it's the holidays now so for a whole 2 months I don't have to hear 'Oh my gosh, there goes Jack and Rose, they're so cute together.' Or 'aw Thomas and Weasley make such a good couple.' Or ANYTHING like that, well except in my head, right now. STOP TALKING HEAD!

"SCORPIUS!" I heard my dear old dad shout from downstairs. What had I done this time? I swear I have done nothing wrong. Well Dad did get pretty angry when he noticed my grades had dropped. What can I say? I chose the wrong time to become semi-depressed.

"COMING!" I yelled back as I got up from my bed and made my way downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen/dining room I noticed a tawny owl on the kitchen bench, a letter tied to its leg. I saw the name Scorpius Malfoy on the front. Hurriedly, I untied the letter off the leg of the owl, barely noticing my parents who were in the room.

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _It read. I continued.

_This term will begin on September the 1__st__ as usual. The train will depart from Platform 9 ¾ at the usual time of 11 o'clock._

_We are pleased to inform you that this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry you have been appointed Head Boy. Congratulations on this. You must note that the Head Boy and Girl have a compartment to themselves on the Hogwarts Express and you both must address the other prefects and arrange schedules for the patrolling on the train. When you get to Hogwarts you will have a meeting with either me and we will arrange other things._

_Once again I congratulate you on becoming Head Boy, you will have to work hard but I am sure that you are up to it._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Professor N .Longbottom _

_Deputy Headmaster_

A feeling of great pride swelled through my body.

"What is it Scorpius?" Mum asked me.

"I'm Head Boy." I grinned. This was one of the coolest things ever; I had always wanted to be head boy. Ever since I was little.

"Oh I'm so proud of you!" My mum rushed forward and hugged me. "My little baby is Head Boy!" she practically sobbed.

"Calm down Astoria dear," My dad said as he patted my mum on the shoulder. "I'm really proud of you son." He smiled. It was quite a rare occurrence to see Dad smile, I suppose after everything that has happened in his life you can expect it but he was never a very smiley person anyway. When he did smile though, you could tell he meant it.

I smiled back, but just then, suddenly my great balloon of happiness went out with a pop. No, please don't let it be.

"What's the matter?" Dad asked me.

"Nothing." I said hurriedly. "I got to go and send an owl to Vincent, he'll want to know. I bet he got Quidditch Captain, he's so enthusiastic!"

Running upstairs I was trapped in my own thoughts. Please don't let her be head girl. I will die if she is. It would be the worst thing to happen, EVER. We would have to work together for ages. I just don't think I could handle being with her for that long. It would surely be the end of me.

My gut feeling totally disagrees with my hopes but I really hope it's wrong.

Because Rose-know it all- Weasley cannot be Head Girl.

**Author's note: Well I hope you liked that chapter. It would be great if you reviewed. That little button down the bottom really wants to be pushed. Thanks heaps to everyone who has previously reviewed. You guys rock.**

**And don't worry; there is more Scorpius/Rose action next chapter.**

**And don't auto-matically assume that Rose is Head Girl, she may not be. Only I know! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	18. Not going to end up married or anything

**Thanks to EVERYONE who has read or reviewed! You guys are the best! The bestest people EVER!**

**So who is Head Girl? Hmmmmmmm. Only I know. Well you guys will know soon.**

**Still Scorpius's POV. I feel like being mean. But don't worry because NEXT chapter stuff will happen. Sorry about the boring chapters, I'm just in the mood.**

**Read and Review please! And enjoy of course!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Like I said before, I'm not a morning person. So on the first day of term when you may possibly be spending a LOT of time with the person you hate, well then I'm DEFINATLY not a morning person. I didn't get much sleep last, nightmares. So now I'm on my way to Kings Cross station. Mum insisted on driving because 'I'll be able to apparate when I'm older and it's an important tradition.' Secretly I am pretty happy with her decision, I can't be bothered apparating and I can probably sleep in the car.

We arrive at Kings Cross at 10:30 and quickly make our way to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. Once we got onto Platform 9 ¾, I groaned, I couldn't see Weasley anywhere which probably meant that she was in the head's compartment.

You probably think I'm being a bit dramatic about this, usually I would tend to agree with you BUT I don't think I can stand a year with Weasley where I actually have to spend a lot of time together. She is such a know it all, bossy, sarcastic person and it would drive anyone insane, and when I say anyone, I mean me. If I were going to be perfectly honest, which I'm not going to be, I would say it was a different reason. But since I'm not being honest I'm not going to tell you. Okay I know you're glaring at me so I will tell you, well to be honest I'm not too sure. To be perfectly honest I would say that it would be really awkward. I mean she is the prettiest, smartest witch in Hogwarts; it would be awkward no matter what guy was near her, but it just so happens I'm the one she hates the guts of. Yay me! Please note the sarcasm. And as you can tell by Rose Weasley being the prettiest, smartest witch in Hogwarts (plus she is one fabulous keeper) it is hard not to think she is pretty awesome. I am doing a good job of not thinking that but let me tell you, it's not that easy.

I can do it though. I know I can. It's not like she's perfect or anything! I mean she is bossy, a know it all, she is annoying, irritating, cocky; she is grouchy, testy, venomous, wicked. Yeah that's at least 9 bad qualities. That's good that I can come up with some.

So where was I? Right so I am at Kings Cross, Platform 9 ¾ to be exact. My parents are here and I am thinking about the fate that awaits me in the heads compartment.

"Have any idea who the Head Girl is going to be Scorp?" Dad asked me as he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Probably Rose Weasley." I muttered and I felt my dad's hand tighten on shoulder.

"Well good luck son. You'll be fine." He grumbled.

"Don't worry Dad, it's not like I'm going to fall in love with her and end up married or anything. I hate her remember?" I reassured my dad.

"Yeah I know son, just don't underestimate the power of love. That's one thing I learned at Hogwarts." He told me seriously.

"Okay Dad, I'll remember." I hugged him. "Bye Dad, bye Mum." I hugged her as well. I know it is a bit embarrassing to be hugging your parents in public when you are 17 but I won't be seeing them till Christmas and Mum would probably kill me if I didn't.

"Bye Scorpius." Mum said "I'll see you at Christmas darling."

"Bye son." Dad said and I hopped on the train. Dreading what was coming. Don't roll your eyes at me! You would be thinking the same thing if you were in my position.

Walking along the train corridor I kept thinking to myself, don't let it get to you, don't let Rose Weasley ruin your year, you've wanted this since you were little, don't let her ruin it.

I stopped in front of the door leading into the compartment. Oh gosh, this was it. I was now going to find out who the head girl was for this year. Everything that I knew pointed to the fact that Rose would be Head Girl, but maybe, just maybe the universe didn't hate me enough to make her Head Girl. My hand reached out to the door handle. Holding my breath I pull open the door.

Stepping inside I see something I wasn't expecting. Someone I wasn't expecting. A long mane of blonde hair greets me. Huh?

"Lisa?"

**Author's note: Lol I love writing Scorpius, it is so fun to write someone who is in massive denial and keeps contradicting themselves.**

**So is it Lisa? Is it? Sorry for keeping you guys hanging but it's really fun. Don't worry about waiting too long because I'm going to try and update soon.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. Questions? Comments? All welcome. **

**Thanks to those who have.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	19. Asking out the Head Boy

**I know you are all DIEING to know who Head Girl is so I will get right on with it. Don't get too excited about the chapter title. It's not what you think; well it might be as I'm not sure what you're thinking...**

**Sorry to keep you waiting. Please review. Thanks to those who have.**

**First bit is in Scorpius's POV, after the dotted line it changes to Rose's POV. **

**ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. Rats!**

"Lisa?" I repeated.

"Hey Scorp!" she said enthusiastically "How was your summer?"

"Um," I said. Still really confused. "It was okay. What about yours?"

"Oh it was good," she smiled.

"That's good. What are you doing here? Are you Head Girl?" I asked hurriedly.

"What? Gosh no! I came here to talk to you!" she said.

"Bummer." I groaned. "Do you know who is?"

"Yeah it's-"she started but we were interrupted by the compartment door sliding open.

Lisa didn't need to finish her sentence because it became quite clear who head girl was. She came in, curly red hair falling around her shoulders, brown eyes alight with excitement and already in her school robes, with a head girl badge pinned on them.

"Weasley." I sneered.

"Malfoy." She sneered back. She was getting quite good at that.

"So you were saying Lisa?" I said turning my back on Weasley.

.........................................................................................................................

He was such an arrogant jerk; goodness knows how he became head boy. I know I wouldn't appoint him head boy. Who would? Well Professor McGonagall obviously did.

Sitting down I glared up at Lisa Zabini and Malfoy as they had rudely excluded from their conversation. Hmph! Well I'll just get a book out and they will think I'm not interested in their conversation. WHICH I'M NOT! Okay so maybe I am. I grab out Hogwarts a History and pretend to read it while I actually listen to their conversation.

"Um yeah." Zabini is saying. "Well we have been friends for awhile and I realise this could be kind of awkward but..."

Oh just spit it out Zabini, I want to shout. You really like him, as in more than a friend so you were wondering if he wanted to out on a date sometime!

"I really like you, as in more than a friend so I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date sometime?" she finished nervously.

Gosh people are predictable. I pity her taste, I really do. I mean who would want to go out with Scorpius Malfoy? It's not like he is attractive or anything? Pfff! He is arrogant, evil, he is snobbish, mean, a jerk, he is also materialistic, horrible, insulting, repulsive, plus he is obnoxious, irritating, selfish and worthless! That is 13 negatives! That is obviously a bad sign for him. Mind you girls are probably blinded by other stuff like his looks, charm, smartness, okay Rose stop! You shouldn't be listing the good points of Scorpius Malfoy (that is just wrong), you SHOULD be eavesdropping their conversation!

Malfoy hesitated for a second, probably wanting to keep her waiting, what a jerk! Probably doesn't want to break her heart since she is his friend and all.

"Sure. I mean yes, I'd love too." He said smoothly. A wave of emotion caught hold of me, anger? Maybe. Disgust? Definitely. Maybe it was both, I mean...well I don't know what I mean! I don't have to make sense all the time you know!

"Cool." She said breathlessly and left the compartment. I hated her. Every single bit of Lisa Zabini I suddenly hated, her stupid blonde hair (probably dyed), he stupid blue eyes, her stupid voice! I felt my ears go red, darn ears, they were so annoying. I held the book up to cover my face so that Malfoy wouldn't notice my ears.

"Shouldn't we get the schedules ready for the prefects?" I heard Malfoy say.

"Yes. We should." I said, rather pompously and we got to work.

About an hour later we returned to the compartment after telling the prefects what they had to do and when.

"Oh my gosh, I am so tired." Malfoy moaned and he sank down on one of the seats in the compartment.

"Don't care." I told him and I got out the Standard Book of Spells Grade 7 and started reading.

"Do you ever do anything else but read?" he asked in a tone of disgust.

"Yes Malfoy, I do." I said shortly.

"Like snog that boyfriend of yours." He said in what sounded like disgust.

"Like it's any of your business." I retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment I have to go and find my cousins." I left the compartment and practically slammed the door shut.

Walking along the train corridor I noticed that people were really noisy. Was it really necessary for people to be this loud? I didn't think so. About half way along the train I stopped outside a compartment that had Lily, Hugo and Al in it.

"Hey guys." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey Rose." Lily said happily as I came in and sat down.

"Yeah, hey Rose." Hugo mumbled as he continued doing some work.

"Didn't do your holiday homework then?" I laughed. He was so like Dad in his studying habits.

"If I tell you, you will give me detention Miss Head Girl." He mumbled and got back to his work.

"How's Malfoy?" Al asked me. "Has he driven you up the wall yet?"

"Same jerk as ever." I told him.

"Now are you saying that because you feel you have to or because you mean it?" Lily said with a glint in her eye.

"What? Of course I mean it." I said.

"Oh we're not sure you do Rosie." Al told me.

"What? And who's we?" I questioned.

"Well we, Lil and I, reckon that you like Malfoy and-"he started.

"WHAT!" Hugo shouted, clearly distracted from his homework. "Rosie couldn't like a Malfoy! That is absurd!"

"I agree with you little brother." I said darkly. "I do NOT like Scorpius Malfoy."

"Sure you don't." Lily said as her and Al shared an evil grin. Oh they had inherited that of their mother. They got their mother's evil grin, I got my father's red ears, and this is fair how?

"I don't!" I insisted.

"Whatever you say." Al said.

"You better not like him!" Hugo said threateningly, he really did share Dad's (and well my) passion for hating the Malfoys. It was like it was written into our blood. As Lily and Al didn't have our last name they obviously didn't have it in theirs. James did though. But maybe that was because he was like Uncle George in that situation.

"Well I don't so you are safe there Hugo."

"Good!" he said and went back to his homework.

"Okay, well I'm off." Al said.

"Where to?" Lily asked.

"Never you mind!" he told her.

"To go see Abby Winters." I said. "What?" I say at his angry face. "It's the truth, unlike what you said about Malfoy."

"I suppose to the first bit." He muttered.

"Okay, well I have to go back to my compartment so I'll see you guys later." And I moved past Al who was attempting to flatten his hair before he went to see Abby and into the corridor.

As I walked down the corridor I started to ponder what Al and Lily had said. They were being utterly ridiculous, I mean I know that Scorpius is good looking and everything and he's pretty smart, but to suggest that I like the guy? That is downright weird. And wrong because I, Rose Molly Weasley, do NOT like Scorpius Malfoy.

Walking into _our _(insert shudder here) compartment I noticed that Malfoy had fallen asleep. I sighed; well he did say he was tired. His tall body was leaning against the window, his blonde fringe still in place but slightly messier than usual. He looked oddly peaceful with his eyes closed. His mouth was slightly open so he could breath. He looked pretty amazing when he slept, stupid Malfoy. How dare he look good while he is sleeping? It is just so unfair; I mean I know I look a mess when I'm asleep.

The compartment door slid open as I took a seat on the opposite side of the compartment. It was Vincent Goyle.

"Scorp, I heard Lisa asked you—"he started before he realised his best mate was asleep. He looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, rather rudely.

"How long has he been asleep? And did Lisa really ask him out?" he said as though he was being obvious.

"I have no idea; I only just got back into the compartment. Yes she did and he said yes." I said bitterly.

"Could you tell him that I was here when he wakes up?" he asked me.

"Sure, I guess." I said.

"Cool. Thanks Rose." He left and I was left to continue reading in peace. Well almost peace...

Malfoy had started this slow; heavy breathing that was quite loud. Gosh, he even annoys me in his sleep. But even as I thought this I knew the words were false. It was extremely cute, him lying against the window in his sleep, breathing heavily. His breath smelt like mint, in fact he smelt kind of like mint, a really nice mint. Snap out of it Rose, you have a boyfriend remember.

Oh yeah, I hadn't thought about Jack for ages, was that bad? I mean it had only been a couple of days...That's not to bad is it? No, I didn't think so.

I was left in silence to think about my boyfriend, but instead my thoughts were about the currently asleep, blonde haired, cute, arrogant boy in front of me.

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me to much guys for having you on about Lisa being head girl. I mean of COURSE Rose would be head girl; she has the best grades in her year! I just liked Lisa being there to make Scorpius happy for a minute, and it gave her the opportunity to ask him out, with Rose there which meant we could capture the jealousy issue. Man, both Scorpius and Rose are clueless. If you have been noticing you will have noticed that Scorpius is the one that seems most open to his 'real feelings' not Rose and I did this for a reason, well obviously. I want Scorpius to be the one to like her first because that's just how I can see it happening in my mind. Also Scorpius is likely to skirt around the truth for longer, I have a feeling that if Rose knew she liked him she would just go up to him and say it. But Scorpius is the kind of guy that would probably keep it to himself. I know most of you are probably wondering why Scorpius said yes to Lisa, well that is in the next chapter so you will just have to wait. I am just assuring you that you will find out why. **

**So that is my explanation! Hope you really enjoyed the chapter, if you did then you can click the cute little button below and REVIEW! I would feel so loved and happy if you did!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	20. Making Amortentia with the guy you hate

**OMG loads of nice reviews. That's really nice. Thanks to everyone. I am up to 50! Yay I feel special!**

**So here is chapter 20! Wow, I personally think I'll be a good one. So keep reviewing! Thank a bunch.**

**First bit is in Scorpius's POV (again sorry about that but I will change it around eventually) and after the dotted line it is Rose's POV and after the second dotted line it goes back to Scorpius's, after the third dotted line it changes back to Rose, after the fourth it goes back to Scorpius's, fifth Rose's, sixth Scorpius's. It just changes between the two after each dotted line. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry Potter.**

First years are so tiny. Don't you think?

"I swear we weren't that tiny when we were in first year." I said to Vincent just before the sorting as the first years came into the great hall.

"Nah can't have been." Vincent reassured me. "Man I wish they'd hurry up, I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry mate!" I told him.

"True," he said simply "but at least I'm not in love with strawberry jam."

"I'm not in love with strawberry jam," I told him, just as the sorting began, "I just like it a whole lot." I muttered the last bit to myself.

After the sorting we ate dinner and then headed off to bed, I was in the entrance hall when I heard a familiar voice call my name. Well my last name.

"MALFOY!" Weasley shouted as she rushed over to Vincent and me.

"She's probably about to confess her love for you mate." Vincent joked and then started laughing at his own joke. The boy's a nutcase.

"Sure." I said sarcastically "What Weasley?"

"Heads meeting tomorrow at break in McGonagall's office. You better no- What's up with him?" she said pointing at Vincent.

"Laughing at his own joke." I told her. "You were saying Weasley?"

"I was saying Malfoy, that you better not be late."

"Of course I won't be, can I say the same for you? I mean little miss perfect must be doing something that would make her late, like reading a book for the 20th time."

"Haha, really funny." She said sarcastically and stalked off.

"You just love annoying her mate." Vincent said as he recovered from his laughing fit and we walked down to the Slytherin common room.

"Yup, sure do."

..................................................................................................................

The next day dawned bright and cold, I got out of bed and got ready fast. There was no use lying around in bed for nothing. First proper day at school for the year, isn't that exciting? First proper day at school as Head Girl, isn't that excitinger!

Practically skipping I made my way down the stairs to breakfast; I had just got myself some toast when Al and Jack joined me. Jack gave me a kiss on the check and I blushed. I swear I saw a glint of anger in Malfoys eye at the Slytherin table but when I look back he is in (what looks like) a deep conversation with Vincent. Guess I was imagining things.

"Double potions first." Al moaned. "I hate potions so much."

"You're gonna have to do it if you want to be an auror like your dad." I told him.

"I know but it's just so boring and hard." He moaned some more.

"Stop your moaning, it's not that hard if you put your mind to it." I said as I grabbed myself another piece of toast.

"For you maybe," Jack said, "but for the rest of us, minus Malfoy and you, it is like the toughest subject ever!"

I didn't know what to say to that, I suppose it was true though. Malfoy and I were easily the best in our class, always working for the number one spot.

"Well we don't want to be late so let's get going!" I said cheerfully. And I pulled both Al and Jack up and made them walk with me down to the dungeons.

The bell rang just as we got down there.

"Good timing," Al said as we walked in the class and took our usual seats. It was a table for 4 and it was Jack, Al, Abby Winters and I. This was where Al's crush started on Abby. How romantic. Note sarcasm.

"Good morning class!" Professor Nott said as he entered the class. "Today we are going to be split off into pairs and make a very curious potion."

"Bags Rose as my partner." Al shouted and everyone laughed. I blushed.

"Be quiet Mr Potter." Professor Nott said but he did look slightly amused. "I will be putting you into pairs according to ability." Every single person in the room groaned. For most of the class (well pretty much all of it minus me and Scorpius) it was because the either wanted to get partnered with someone good (i.e. me and Malfoy). Malfoy and I groaned on the other hand because we knew perfectly well who we were going to get paired up with.

"Miss Weasley, move your things over to sit with Mr Malfoy." Professor Nott told me. And I got up and walked over to the other side of the dungeon and sat down next to Malfoy. Glaring as I went.

About 5 minutes later when everyone was paired up (Jack with Zabini and Al with Abby, he was pleased) Professor Nott told us what we were going to be making.

"Today, since you are all N.E.W.T students I have decided that you are going to be making Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It is something that is likely to come up in your exams, but then however you will be doing it on your own. Today in pairs I expect at least one pair of students to get it right." His eyes flicked to mine and Malfoys direction. We both glared, we really didn't want to be together, especially since it was a love potion. The opposite to how we felt about each other. "Begin."

............................................................................................................................................

About an hour later Weasley and I had finished our love potion. Well I thought we had finished it.

"We haven't finished it yet Malfoy." Weasley said, I swear she can read minds.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"Because first of all I can't smell it and it is supposed to smell of the things that attract you and secondly, there is another instruction on the board." She said in her 'I'm smarter and better than you Scorpius Malfoy' voice.

"Fine." I muttered. I hated it when she was right, it was just so darn irritating.

A few minutes later the most wonderful scents in the world wafted through my nose.

Strawberry jam, the smell of my broomstick and this pleasant citrusy smell that I felt that I had smelt somewhere before.

...............................................................................................................................................

Oh my gosh the potion smelt amazing. I could smell rich chocolate, smell of parchment and this really nice minty smell that I had no idea where it had come from. But I'm not going to complain because it smells amazing!

"Ah Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, you have finished!" Professor Nott said, sounding excited.

...................................................................................................................................................

He came over to our caldron and smelt the potion, "Ah yes," he said "Mother-of-pearl sheen, steam rising in characteristic spirals and of course the smell, a clean caldron, roast chicken and my wife's perfume."

Both Weasley and I hid a snigger, a clean caldron? That man is weird. All of my smells made sense, strawberry jam which I love, well I like it a whole lot. Then there is the smell of my broomstick, I love Quidditch and then there is the citrusy smell. Well okay so maybe all of the smells didn't make sense, I knew in my mind that I had smelt that smell before but I couldn't remember where.

"Well Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley, you have certainly done a fantastic job. 20 points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin." He said, he next addressed the room at large, "okay class, I want you all to come over here and smell Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley's potion. They have done it perfectly so you should all note down the characteristics."

.................................................................................................................................................

The class of about 10 people (not many people take potions after 5th year, the only 3 Gryffindors were Jack, Al and I. Abby Winters was a Hufflepuff) came over to our caldron and smelt our potion.

"Oh my gosh that smells amazing." Al said.

"Yeah it does." Jack agreed but for some reason he didn't try and catch my eye like normal and after he had smelt the potion he went straight back to his seat. Weird.

The bell rang 5 minutes later when Malfoy and I had finished packing up. He brushed past me to get to his next class, well someone was pushy!

........................................................................................................................................................

Oh bloody hell. Oh bugger. I just found out where that citrusy scent came from. My life has ended.

I JUST SMELT ROSE BLOODY WEASLEY IN A LOVE POTION!

**Author's note: Well I hope you liked that chapter, sorry about the constantly changing POV, I had to do it so that I wouldn't have to repeat everything, and so that you knew what both of them smelt in the love potion. I have always wondered (well since book 6) what the scent was that Hermione was too embarrassed to say. But anyways, that is what Scorpius and Rose smell, well in my mind anyway. Sorry that I took a few out of the book but that is all I could think of and I think it suits their characters. I am really sorry about all the strawberry jam mentioning, it just came to me one day I just always seem to mention it. This is weird because I haven't had strawberry jam since like FOREVER, well not forever but at least a year. I am sorry for future chapters that will mention strawberry jam, I have this fab idea for a chapter, and it involves strawberry jam. It is going to be great but I have to get to it first.**

**So if you liked this chapter then REVIEW! If you didn't like this chapter REVIEW! If you would like to comment on something REVIEW! If you have a question REVIEW! As you can tell, all reviews are loved and appreciated.**

**Thanks a bunch to everyone who has reviewed!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	21. Dude! What more proof do you want?

**Wow, 11 reviews for 1 chapter, which is just over 1/6 of all my reviews! YAY! I feel totally loved.**

**So here is the next chapter. I am not going to give you too much detail; you are going to have to read the chapter.**

**Quick thing, just because Scorpius knows that it was Rose that he smelt in the love potion doesn't mean that he is going to go and declare his love for her. He is pretty good when it comes to denial. **

**So keep reviewing please! That would be fab! Thanks to everyone who has.**

**Enjoy this chapter! Starts off in Scorpius's POV, then after the dotted line it changes to Rose's.**

**Disclaimer: no, for the 21****st**** time this story, I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

I walked to Defence Against the Dark Arts on auto pilot. As you can imagine, I was in a state of shock. Who can blame me? I could smell a smell that smelt EXACTLY like Rose Weasley in a love potion. This is just the start of something terrible. I just know I am going to die or something, it is just like tea leaves or something. If only I had taken Divination then I would have seen this coming and NEVER taken potions.

"Hey Scorpo!" I heard Vincent say as he caught up to me. "You left Potions pretty fast!"

"Kill me now!" I moaned.

"Rose drive you up the wall?" he asked. I shook my head. "Well you weren't like this before potions so something must have happened in po- OMG you smelt Weasley in the love potion."

I nodded and groaned. This was the most embarrassing thing ever.

"I KNEW IT!" he shouted, everyone in the corridor seemed to stop what they were doing and turned to stare at us.

"Nice one mate." I muttered.

"I knew we didn't have Herbology today." He covered up and the crowd went back to their own lives, their own, CAREFREE LIVES!

"Close one." I said. "And you are not allowed to tell ANYONE about that love potion."

"Of course I won't tell anyone." He told me, I sighed with relief. "It would be so embarrassing if everyone found out that you love Rose Weasley." He laughed.

"I don't love her." I said through gritted teeth.

"Dude!" Vincent exclaimed "Your love potion smelt like her! What more proof do you want?"

"Your love potion smelt like a girl Malfoy?" I heard a smirking voice behind me, oh bugger. "I truly pity whoever she is. Poor girl, imagine Scorpius Malfoy loving something. I think I'd die if it was me."

And with that Weasley pushed past us, her long reddish hair bouncing as she went.

"You might want to get your funeral organised then Weasley." Vincent muttered after her.

"Just because your love potion smells like someone or something doesn't mean that you love them. It just means you are attracted to the smell. That is completely different." I told him while trying to reassure myself, there was no way on earth that I could EVER love Rose Weasley.

"Scorpius Hyperion-"

"There goes the middle name thing again." I interrupted.

"Malfoy," Vincent continued like I hadn't said anything. "I am going to prove to you that it does mean that. First of all; what were the other smells you smelt?"

"Strawberry jam and the smell of my broomstick." I said simply.

"Exactly, you love strawberry jam and your broomstick, not attracted to the smell."

"That doesn't prove anything." I said flatly. "I need some real proof before I believe you."

"Oh I will find proof!" he said determinably. "And then you will have to admit it to yourself! Straight after Defence Against the Dark Arts I'm going straight to the library."

"You'll never find anything!" I said, trying to sound confident.

"We'll see about that!" he said and we entered the DADA class.

.................................................................................................................

After Defence Against the Dark Arts Malfoy and I had our first head meeting. I didn't bother waiting for him, for pretty much anyone else I would wait but since it's Malfoy I won't. Simple enough right?

Professor McGonagall's office is behind a stone gargoyle. I have been in her office only once. It was 4th year when Malfoy and I had been in one particular fight, I won't go into details but we accidently broke pretty much everything in the Charms class room. Actually I am surprised we got to be Heads with all the stuff we've done.

So I am standing in front of the entrance to Professor McGonagall's office when it occurs to me that I don't know the password.

"It's 'Transfiguration'" A voice says from behind me. Malfoy has arrived. It seems he has recovered from whatever happened before DADA, I insulted him and he didn't even respond.

"Thanks. I suppose." Wow it was weird saying thank you to Malfoy.

"You're welcome I suppose." Wow this was a new thing for us.

"Well you two are finally getting along." Another voice said from behind us, Professor McGonagall.

Both Malfoy and I stayed silent.

"Okay, well up you go!" she indicates the revolving staircase.

Once inside McGonagall's office I am strongly reminded of that time in 4th year. I have a feeling Malfoy is too because he looks kind of nervous.

"Take a seat." Professor McGonagall says and we take the seats opposite her desk.

"So as you know, I have appointed you as Head Boy and Girl. Despite you both having some of the highest number of punishments and point deductions since your parents were at school you have both had the most point earning and other achievements as well. I know that you are both confident, strong, smart, caring individuals..."

I wanted to say a really sarcastic comment there but I held my tongue. Malfoy, caring? I think not!

"And I know you are both up to the task of a Head individually. I am however yet to be convinced that you can do it together."

Malfoy and I glanced at each other. It apparently didn't go unnoticed.

"Look, I know you both hate each other, and I know your parents hated each other. Even your grandparents hated each other but can I please ask that you don't let this interfere with your head duties. Do I have your word?"

"Yes." Malfoy and I said at the same time.

"Good. I know you two can get along, your grades that you have got together prove that so I just wanted to make sure that we are clear and that if either of you do anything to interfere with your head responsibilities then I will have you both replaced. Are we clear?"

"Yes." Malfoy and I said again.

"Good, now you will need....." she continued. 10 minutes later we had finished our meeting.

Scorpius and I walked out of the office in silence. It was weird being in silence with Malfoy. Whenever we were together you could count on us saying something insulting to each other.

"See you." He said and he walked off, probably to the Slytherin common room or something.

"Bye."

We had been in each other's company for at least 20 minutes, not school work related, where both of us had been awake and we hadn't said anything insulting. I think that is a record.

Twenty minutes does seem pretty pathetic though, doesn't it? Oh well, we've got the whole school year to work at it.

**Author's note: I'm not altogether pleased with this chapter but I would love for you to review anyway. I love Scorpius in denial.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, you guys rock.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	22. Man you're scary like that!

**Wow! 75 reviews! That is so cool. I am so glad that you guys are reviewing. It just warms my heart!**

**So I would like to say a MASSIVE HUMUNGOUS thank you to all the 75 reviewers (well some people have reviewed more than once so it is actually less than 75 but each review earns a MASSIVE thank you so if you reviewed more than once you get another thank you).**

**So THANK YOU! And thanks to everyone who has read, that is important to because without readers there would be no reviewers. **

**I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, a few people commented on how short it was so I am going to make this chapter a little longer for you. Hope it makes up for it! **

**For you guys out there wondering why Jack didn't look at Rose after he smelt the love potion, here is the chapter when you find out why. I know the suspense is killing you....just kidding. Also for everyone wondering why Scorpius said yes to Lisa that is also in this chapter. **

**First bit is in Rose's POV and then after the dotted line it changes to Scorpius's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter. Full credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

You know that the Hogwarts House Elves the best food I have ever tasted (next to Grandma Weasleys of course). Their cooking is always impeccable, nothing is EVER burnt. Unlike Dad's cooking, wow that was an interesting dinner (he didn't cook for awhile after that). I really wonder how they learnt to cook. Well maybe it is just something that House Elves just know, like their elf magic. House Elves are fascinating; they are so nice as well. When I snuck into the kitchens once (Al and James made me, they came as well) they were ever so nice to us. Even though we weren't supposed to have food at the time, they gave it to us anyway. It is really sweet.

So here I am, at the Gryffindor table on a Friday evening, eating dinner. It was as I was eating roast chicken (Professor Nott was so right about the smell of it) and I am realising how the House Elves make the best food ever (as I said before, next to Grandma Weasleys).

The week hadn't been that interesting, Malfoy and I got along (well tolerated each other) when we were doing Head Duties but when we weren't we were back to our old selves. Jack had been strangely distant which was weird. I didn't think too much of it, guys were supposed to be weird like this, weren't they? Plus I still felt a bit guilty about not thinking about him for a couple of days.

"Hello favourite cousin of mine." Al said as he came and sat down next to me.

"Hey!" Hugo said from next to me sounding annoyed. "What about me?"

"Ok, I'll re-phrase that," he said sounding tired. "Hello favourite girl cousin of mine that is in 7th year."

"Why did you need to put all that extra in? You could have just said favourite girl cousin as Hugo here isn't a girl." I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I decided to play it safe in case any other of my bijillion cousins hears me." He said simply.

"Fair enough." I noted.

"Yeah, so how was your day?" he said as he tucked into a dinner of roast chicken, potatoes and veges.

"Ok. Malfoy and I got into a fight about the prefects schedules, I got an O for a Transfiguration essay and I got 10 points for answering a question in Ancient Runes. How was your day?"

"Good. Abby and I went for a walk around the lake." He said as he swallowed a mouthful. "She broke up with her boyfriend last night."

"That's good news for you then." I said. Al had been a really good friend to Abby lately and desperately wanted to ask her out but couldn't because she was going out with George Corner.

"Yeah but she said she didn't want to date boys for awhile which really sucks. Sometimes I just wish I could whip up a love potion and give it to her. I can just smell the scent of her hair now."

"Is that what you smelt in the potion?" I asked interestedly. We hadn't really ever talked about it.

"That and strawberry jam and the smell of my Quidditch robes."

"Ew, sweat." That was disgusting.

"No, the smell of the material before I wear it."

"That's better then."

"Yeah. What did you smell?" he asked.

"Chocolate, parchment-"

"Go figure." Al muttered.

"And this minty smell." I concluded.

"Malfoy smells of mint?" he questioned.

"What!" I almost shrieked.

"Well I think you love him and so I reckon that is the smell of him." Al said matter of factly.

"You are utterly absurd Albus Serveus Potter. I do NOT love Scorpius Malfoy. And anyway, if I did he doesn't love me. He smelt this girl in his potion." I said confidently but I still felt a bit jealous of this un-known girl. I have no idea why.

"How'd you know that?" Al said sounding shocked.

"I head Vincent and him talking about it in the corridor." I shrugged.

"Hey Rose!" I head Peter Finnigan's voice say. I spun around on the bench and saw him standing there.

"Hey Peter." I said.

"Jack is looking for you." He said, "He wants to meet you by the lake in 5 minutes."

"Cool. Okay then, I better get going. Thanks Peter. Bye Al, bye Hugo." I called as I walked off.

It was a cool autumn day, the leaves of the trees were blowing in the wind and the sky was grey with the golden sunset off in the distance.

It took me about 7 minutes to walk/almost run to the lake and find Jack.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I puffed as I caught up to him.

"S'ok." He said gloomily.

"What's up?" I asked "You've been really distant lately."

"Um well, that's kind of the thing I wanted to talk to you about." He said looking at his shoes.

"Yeah?"

"Um well, boy this is hard..." He started.

"You don't like me in that way anymore and you want to be friends? You didn't smell me in the love potion and think that must mean something so you don't think we should go out anymore?" I guessed.

He looked me in the eyes, his blue eyes full of wonder.

"Man you're scary like that. But um yeah. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine if that's the way you feel then sure. I was kind of feeling the same thing anyway." I confessed, I hadn't really thought about it until then but now I thought about it I feel that is a wonder it took us this long to break up.

"Cool. You're the best Rose." He said smiling and we hugged. Jack really was a great friend, we just weren't meant to be. According to Al it was Scorpius Malfoy, or the smell of that mint. He is absolutely crazy, as if I could EVER love Scorpius Malfoy!

Jack and I walked up to the castle together, laughing and joking like good friends. It was some of the most fun we had ever had, we were definitely meant to be friends, not a couple.

..........................................................................................................................................

Lisa was driving me crazy. I really liked her but ever since we started going out she has just gone nuts. I am now no longer allowed to speak to ANY girl without her there, not even Bella and we have been friends for years and Lisa knows that Bella still likes Vincent anyway.

She also seems to be with me all the time, even when I am just hanging out with Vincent or Greg, she is ALWAYS there. It can seriously drive you up the wall. She is almost as bad as Lavender was and man she was clingy.

Lisa also seems to think that she is all that I think about. She got really angry at me and didn't speak to me for days when I forgot our 1 week anniversary of something. It was actually one of the best times I've had when going out with her. A few days without her clinging onto me.

The problem is that I don't know how to end it. We have been friends since before Hogwarts. How are you supposed to tell your long time friend that you don't want to go out with them anymore? Talk about awkward.

At the moment I am spending a lot of my time out in the grounds where Lisa can't find me. Call me a coward if you want, I'm not a Gryffindor. If Weasley ever wants to break up with Thomas (I highly doubt it) then I am sure she'll be upfront about it. That's because she is a Gryffindor. We Slytherins are not stupid. I am quite happy to avoid my crazy girlfriend. For the greater good if you will, I am still going out with her so that we can remain friends. I wouldn't risk my friendship with Lisa for anything. She is just too important. I think this is problem for me with Lisa. We were really close as friends but since we started going out it just hasn't been the same. I'm going to have to end it soon; I just don't have the courage at the moment. I think that is the reason I went out with her, I knew it would be awkward if I said no and she would probably hate me forever. Also if she was the one to break off the relationship at the end then she would have no reason to hate me which meant that we could go back to being friends. But at the moment that didn't look like it so I was just going to have to grin and bear it and try not to break her heart.

I am thinking of the best way to do it when I hear voices ahead of me and move behind a bush to eavesdrop, don't think I'm being nosey. I'm just curious since I recognise the voices.

"Um well, that's kind of the thing I wanted to talk to you about." Jack Thomas is saying to Rose Weasley, he is looking at his shoes, the coward.

"Yeah?" Rose says back.

"Um well, boy this is hard..."Thomas started.

"You don't like me in that way anymore and you want to be friends? You didn't smell me in the love potion and think that must mean something so you don't think we should go out anymore?" Weasley guessed, she probably thinks she is being really clever and thinking of that but she shouldn't be fooled, an idiot could have picked that out.

Thomas looks at Weasley with wonder, how pathetic? It's not like she is physic or anything. She never took Divination.

"Man you're scary like that. But um yeah. Is that okay?" he is saying. 'Is that okay?' well if she says no you aren't exactly going to continue going without her. What a stupid question!

"Yeah that's fine if that's the way you feel then sure. I was kind of feeling the same thing anyway." She says.

"Cool. You're the best Rose."Thomas said as he smiled, they hugged. Now that is a bit much 'You're the best Rose' honestly! Just because she doesn't burst into tears when you break up with her doesn't mean that she is the best. And hugging right after you break up? That is just weird.

And then the two, now officially not dating, Gryffindors made their way up to the castle, laughing and joking.

It sunk into me when they were out of site. Rose Weasley and Jack Thomas, the 'perfect couple' aren't going out anymore. And suddenly I felt much happier. It was like the sun had started shining brightly or something and I was filled with warmness inside me. Kind of like the feeling when you drink hot chocolate, it just warms you up from head to toe.

I don't know what it was that made me feel happy but I did. One of the happiest times I can remember. Nothing and no one can destroy my un-known happiness. Nothing and no one. Did you hear me world? NOTHING AND NO ONE!

"SCORPIUS!" I hear a cry from behind me.

Ok, so maybe one person can. Here again is proof that the Universe hates me. Apparently I am not meant to be happy as I turn around to see my crazy, clingy girlfriend run up to me.

"Where the heck have you been?" she is saying breathlessly.

"Um..." somehow I think 'I've been avoiding you' isn't the best excuse.

**Author's note: well I hope you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. **

**It isn't quite as good as some of my other chapters. I think that is because it doesn't have Vincent in it and Al is playing a very un-funny part. I just love those two characters. I think it has something to do with me always loving the best friend in books, movies, TV shows, you name it, and I'll like the best friend of the main character. They just seem so much cooler than the main character. Of course I still love Rose and Scorpius (especially Scorpius, he is so fun to write) otherwise I wouldn't be writing them,**

**To be honest I am quite glad that Rose and Jack are over. I just can't warm to Jack as a character, Even though I made him. Weird isn't it? **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I assure you that now Rose has broken up with Jack she will be more open to the possibility of liking Scorpius. Also I would like to point out that the reason that Rose isn't at all upset about her break up is because her heart was never in her relationship. It was all her brain telling her "You should like Jack, you should like Jack" and it gave her the reasons to like him. Rose thinks with her brain which is why she doesn't realise she loves Scorpius, he is the love of her heart, Jack was more the love of her brain. What her intelligence told her she should be with.**

**So I hope that all makes sense.**

**Wow that is a long author's note.**

**Oh well. Please Review. Thanks heaps.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	23. I wouldn't call it 'dump'

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! You guys rock! I just feel totally loved. Virtual hugs to EVERYONE!**

**Well here is my next chapter. Please enjoy!**

**First bit is in Rose's POV and after the dotted line it changes to Scorpius's POV. After the second dotted line it goes back to Rose's.**

**People who are rooting for Scorpius's break up with Lisa could be happy with this chapter, but then again; maybe not (I don't want to give it away). Review anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, however much I wish I did, own Harry Potter.**

I thought breaking up with your boyfriend was supposed to leave you heartbroken for weeks on end. I thought you were supposed to drown in this great lake of depression. I thought you were supposed to feel as though nothing would ever be right again.

It is funny how none of these things seem to apply to me.

I am not heartbroken; in fact I am quite relieved at the end of the relationship, more of a heart mended than broken. I was not drowning in a great lake of depression, more like floating on a great lake of happiness. I didn't feel as though nothing would ever be right again, I felt as though everything was perfect and would continue to be so.

It was not just me that was surprised by my reactions. Al was constantly asking if I was okay and was always looking as though I was about to burst into tears, even though I hadn't shed one tear for Jack. We were on better terms than when we were dating, why should I cry over that?

Lily was also surprised but her surprise was more of a happy surprise. She was surprised that I wasn't the one to break up with Jack and she was surprised that I was really happy about not having a boyfriend. She kept trying to make me admit that I liked someone else, even though I don't.

Hugo was surprised and I think he was annoyed that I wasn't heartbroken because he didn't have an excuse to hex Jack. I think he wanted to play the protective younger brother. Too bad there was nothing to protect me from. I'll call him in for my next broken heart. He did have quite a few hexes up his sleeve, Dad would be impressed.

It was the start of a brighter time in my opinion. It was quite refreshing to be single, it made you feel like an individual, your own person rather than 'insert BF's name here's girlfriend'. I was really enjoying myself. So was Jack. I think he quite liked not having the responsibility of being a 'caring' boyfriend and being there for me all the time. I equalled liked not having to listen to all his 'guy' talk and have to pretend to be interested in it. Talking about Quidditch was fine for awhile but trust me, after awhile it gets seriously boring.

No, I was truly happy and was NOT looking back.

That was until I walked into an 'empty' corridor to find Malfoy and Zabini making out.

Anger swelled through my body. I literally wanted to rip them apart and start screaming. I wanted to hex Zabini into oblivion. Running away was the safest option of course. And that's what I did; I turned on my heel and ran. I ran and ran and ran and ran, ran until I couldn't run anymore. I ran up seven flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Whomping Willow." I shouted at the portrait of the fat lady. It swung open and I ran up to my dormitory before anyone could notice I was there. When I got there I pulled the hangings around my four-poster bed and flopped down on it.

Tears started leaking out of my eyes and I had no idea why. A small, rather truthful, part of my brain told me it was jealousy. But I didn't listen to it; no I was much happy to listen to the larger, lying, part of my brain told me it was my hormones. It was a much simpler explanation. I stayed like this, lying on my bed with silent tears falling down my face for at least an hour when my eyes seemed to have been all teared out. I rolled over and fell instantly asleep, still fully clothed.

................................................................................................................

It was Tuesday when I was walking in an empty corridor, just thinking of the best way to break up with her. I told myself I would do it the next time I saw her because I just couldn't keep holding it off. I had to do it and do it fast. Just like those muggle band-aid things that they use when they cut themselves because they can't heal the skin straight away. Stupid muggles, but anyway apparently it hurts when you pull them off so you have to pull them off fast to limit the pain, sure it'll hurt more but it will be quicker. So that's what I'm going to do. Break up with Lisa using the band-aid method. In other words I am going to do it quickly, even though it might hurt more.

I really hope Lisa and I can still be friends after this, I don't want to lose a lifelong friendship over one relationship. Mind you, if this doesn't work I am sure I could use a time turner to fix things. I would go back to the day on the Hogwarts express at say no. Too bad I don't have a time turner. If I did I would have gone back and not taken potions in 6th year, but I've already explained that.

"Scorpius?" I hear a curious voice from behind me. I turn around and mentally prepare myself. It's now or never right? I don't want to end up married to her.

"Um Lisa, there is something I need to talk to you about." I told her, looking down at my shoes. Thomas was so right about that, it made everything much less intimidating.

But just then I felt my face being jerked upwards and suddenly I felt Lisa lips on mine. The more I tried to pull away, the more she tried to hold on. We stood there for a minute or two and then I heard someone enter the corridor, stand there for a second and then turn around and run. As I finally pulled away from Lisa I saw a streak of curly red hair leave the corridor. I looked at the place Rose Weasleys had been for several seconds but then Lisa started speaking.

"Sorry, that was way out of line." She apologised.

"That's ok. Well no it's not. But I understand, I think." I said, totally confused.

"I'm truly sorry but I had to get one more kiss in before you dumped me." She said. She sounded to upfront about it.

"I wouldn't call it 'dump'" I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"What would you call it then?" she smirked.

"Breaking up with?" I tried.

"Nice one Scorp but its fine. Can I ask why?"

"Um well you have been really clingy and it is really weird. I don't even know why I agreed to go out with you in the first place. I guess I was scared of losing you as a friend. You are smart, beautiful and amazing but when we started going out you got clingy, needy and desperate. I just don't think we were meant to go out. I would still love to be friends because you are honestly one of my best friends ever and I would hate to lose you but I totally understand if you don't want to talk to me again and that is totally cool. Well obviously I would prefer it if you would continue to be friends with me but I understand if you don't. Sorry I'm rambling." I said and then looked back down at my shoes, like the coward I am.

"Oh." She said. "I'm really sorry about all that clingy stuff. I just noticed the way girls looked at you and I guess I was scared of losing you."

"That's fine. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you upfront." I admitted and looked up at her. She looked really upset but like she understood at the same time.

"That's okay. I'm kind of glad you didn't. It was pretty cool going out with the Head Boy for a bit." She smiled; a sad smile and I smiled back, a smile filled with sorry.

This was going to be a dent in our friendship but I knew we were going to be alright in the end.

.....................................................................................................................................

When I woke up the next morning my eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying. I was still in my clothes from yesterday. It wasn't the best look. My hair was a mess.

The good thing about having just broken up with your boyfriend is that no one expects you to look your best because apparently you spend all your time crying. Hopefully no one will ask too many questions about my questionable appearance, I wouldn't know how to answer them if I did. It was so weird, I saw Zabini and Malfoy snogging and then I got really angry and ran away and started crying. If I didn't know any better I would say I was jealous, but I do know better so obviously I'm not jealous. Well maybe I was a teensy bit but that was normal right? Maybe not but I'll blame it on stress anyways, we have N.E.W.T's this year after all.

Lily was in the common room when I went down.

"Hello cousin!" she greeted my cheerfully.

"Hello." I said, rather half-heartedly.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I don't know. But let's just leave it at that."

"Ok then." She said and I was thankful, we walked down to the great hall in silence.

The thing was that when we got to the Gryffindor table I couldn't help but look over at the Slytherin table.

A weird site meets my eyes. Lisa Zabini was sitting with a group of friends, talking but she looked quite upset, Malfoy was sitting a few seats down talking to Vincent Goyle. He looked a bit relieved. This was really weird because usually Zabini couldn't keep away from Malfoy, especially when they were around other people. It made me feel a bit happier at the fact that they weren't sitting together. It was really strange. Maybe I don't hate Malfoy as much as I thought?

"What's up with you?" Al said as he sat down in front of me.

"Nothing." I said as I un-focused my gaze from the Head Boy.

"Looking at a certain Slytherin, that's what." Lily smirked from beside me. Al smirked too.

"Already in love with him are you?" he grinned.

"What? Pff...No!" I said and started looking at my plate. It sounded to me like I was in denial. But in denial of what? It's not like I like Malfoy or anything? He has NO good qualities apart from being good looking, smart and good at Quidditch. He's not caring, kind or anything like that.

Na uh! I definitely do NOT like Scorpius Malfoy.

**Author's note: What do you guys think about this chapter? I quite like the start but I feel it went downhill a bit. Especially for Rose's POV at the end. It just needed to put it in so I am sorry. **

**I feel that Lisa is ultimately a good person; she is just a horrible girlfriend to Scorpius. And I think if you knew as a person you would understand. As Scorpius is one of the most handsome guys in Hogwarts, he is definitely the smartest, he is good at Quidditch and he is head boy. All of this got to Lisa and she really didn't want to lose him so this lead to her being really clingy. It was an unfortunate thing to happen to a good character. You may wonder why I made her clingy if I liked the character, well the answer to that is that I really needed a good reason for Scorpius to dump her. I couldn't have them 'falling apart' like Jack and Rose because that would be the same and VERY boring for the reader. She will probably go back to normal now, well she will be a bit jealous and won't be as friendly but she probably won't pose any threat to the future Rose/Scorpius relationship so DON'T worry.**

**As you will have noticed, Rose is now starting to notice her feelings and more of that is to come. I have a really sweet chapter coming up next. Rose gets to see a really sweet /caring side of Scorpius which is going to be great to write and will just make me love him more. He is just so cool. **

**Anyway, please review with any questions, comments or whatever. I really value your opinion so have fun reviewing. I will try and upload the next chapter tomorrow (well tomorrow where I am, I guess it depends on where you live). **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	24. Um Rose? Please calm down

**Wow my story is getting long. I hope you guys don't mind. I still have quite a bit to go. 96 REVIEWS!!! Wow I feel loved.**

**GossipGirlHere mentioned that she would have liked to see Scorpius's post break up feelings. I wasn't originally going to put them in but they can fit in with this chapter so I will put them in. I hope you like them.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE for the reviews. You guys rock. I would love reviews for this chapter to so please review if you like it. **

**First bit is in Scorpius's POV, after the dotted line it changes to Rose's. After the next dotted line it is back to Scorpius's and after the next dotted line it is back to Rose's. This will probably be quite a short chapter so sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I'm kind of getting bored of saying it.**

This week has been great. As in fabulous, fantastic, marvellous, happy, grand, positive, amazing, beautiful, delightful, excellent, wonderful, joyful, brilliant, outstanding, superb, awesome, sensational, exceptional, in other words it was one of the best weeks ever!

It was the complete opposite to my worst day ever. Sigh, I remember that day well.

You may wonder why my week was so fabulous, fantastic, marvellous.... All of it was down to me breaking up with Lisa, it was a relief. As I was sitting at the Slytherin table on Wednesday morning with Vincent all I could feel was relief. I was just so happy that it was over and that I had possibly not ruined our friendship completely. It truly was a great day.

"What are you so happy about?" the unusually gloomy Vincent said to me at breakfast. He had been like this for about a week.

"I broke up with Lisa and I may not have screwed up our whole friendship. But that's not important. What's got you down mate? You are un-characteristically gloomy. You are never gloomy!" I said. It was true, Vincent was the happiest person I knew, it is part of the reason he is Quidditch captain. He just has all this enthusiasm.

"I walked in on Bella kissing Harry Finch-Fletchley last week." He prodded a bit of bacon with unnecessary bit of venom. I knew that Vincent still loved Bella even though they broke up; I was under the impression that she still loved him, until I found out about her kissing Finch-Fletchley.

"That's harsh Vince. You just have to get over it. You have to tell her how you feel, using the band-aid theory of course."

He grunted.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! VINCENT GREGORY GOYLE!" I shouted at him, hoping that this would do something.

He grunted again.

"You're acting all Bella from Twilight on me Vince and I demand it stops now or I will go up to Bella and tell her myself why you are acting weird."

"You wouldn't!" he said sounding shocked.

"Oh yes I would!" I glared at him. "And you are going to tell Bella how you feel by the end of this week or forever hold your piece and you have to move on!"

"Fine!" he said and went back to his bacon.

Shaking my head, it turned towards the Gryffindor table, Rose Weasley was looking mighty upset. It was really weird, her normally beautiful brown eyes were red and puffy, and her normally perfectly curled hair was a bit frizzy. What was wrong with her? No one else seemed to be noticing it. Was it just me? Weird.

"What do we have first?" I asked Vincent.

"Free period."

"Awesome!" I said and we got up from the Slytherin table and walked down towards the common room.

"What homework do you want to get started on? That essay for Nott looks really interesting, so should I do it first to do something fun or save it till last so I don't procrastinate with the others." He said, almost cheerfully. It was a start.

"I think we should start that Charms one, it is due the soonest." I said, always practical of course.

"Good idea." Vincent said and we started.

It had been about 20 minutes when I had realised I needed to get a book out from the library to finish it.

"I just need to go to the library; I will be back in 15 minutes." I told Vincent and I got up.

"Mmm." Vincent said, not really listening as he was absorbed in his essay.

I left the Slytherin Common room and proceeded up the 4 floors to the library. I really hoped that Weasley hadn't already taken out the book 'Everything you need to know about N.E.W.T Charming'; it would be a major bummer if she had.

I was on the second floor when I head sniffling from down the corridor. It sounded like someone crying. I stopped walking and looked down the corridor. A small blonde boy was standing in the middle of the corridor, looking lost, tears streaming down his face.

"You ok buddy?" I asked the small boy as I walked down the corridor up to him and I handed him a tissue.

The little boy took the tissue and shook his head, he looked about 11. "No. I'm lost." He sniffed.

"Well we can't have that can we?" I said to him and I held out a hand. "I'm Scorpius. Would you like me to help you find your way to class?"

He shook my hand.

"I'm James Kettle. Yes please."

"Well hi James, so do you know what class you have now?" I asked him.

"Charms with Professor Flitwick." He said, sounding nervous.

"Well you nearly made it." I said kindly. "It's just round this corner here. Come on, I'll show you."

"Thank you." He said and we walked off.

..........................................................................................................

I turned around in shock. That was the most kind and caring thing I have ever seen Scorpius do in his whole life; helping out a lost first year. It looked and sounded like he was being totally genuine about it, not like he had to do it. It was more like he wanted to.

It was really sweet. And Malfoy and sweet aren't usually words I put in the same sentence, the only times I have used it was when I had the words 'is not' in the middle.

You must be wondering where I am? No? Well I'm going to tell you anyway. I am standing on the second floor corridor, just around the corner from where Scorpius Malfoy helped a first year find his way to class.

It was the weirdest thing I have ever seen. A stuck-up, arrogant Slytherin HELPING a small, innocent, first year Hufflepuff. You know how I said yesterday that Scorpius Malfoy wasn't caring, well I'm going to have to take that back. Not because I want to or anything, but because it is the truth. It is standing right in front of me. Scorpius Malfoy just proved he IS a kind, caring, handsome, good Quidditch playing, smart person.

And it is the hardest thing I have ever had to admit. Well apart from the fact he bet me in our Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" I heard an arrogant male voice (just because I have just admitted that Malfoy is a kind, caring person doesn't mean that his voice isn't still arrogant) from behind me.

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy." I smirked. "I was just in the library getting out this book." I showed him the book in my arms 'Everything you need to know about N.E.W.T charming'.

..................................................................................................................

I hadn't even got to the library and she already had that book. How annoying was that?

Well it was VERY annoying.

"And you think that book is going to help you pass charms?" I smirked back at her. "You wish Weasley."

"Well that is saying something from the guy I bet in charms by 12% last year." She glared at me.

"That was last year Weasel, this is this year."

"Doesn't make a difference what year it is Malfoy, I've bet you in every Charms test since 1st year. What makes you think this year will be any different?" she told me in that annoying know-it-all voice. The one that had bet me in every charms test since 1st year.

"Except 5th year Weasel. We both got O's that year." I told her.

"That was only because there were only 6 possible grades. If it had been in percentage grades like it usually is then I would be prepared to bet all the money that my family owns that I would have bet you."

"Wow, a whole 2 galleons you are willing to bet!" I smirked. I instantly felt bad about saying that as I watched her ears go red (that always meant she was really mad). I really shouldn't have insulted her family; I know that is a danger zone.

.............................................................................................................

Anger boiled up inside me for the second time in two days because of this boy. No one makes fun of the amount of money my family has and gets away with it. It has been years (since before I was born) since the Weasley family didn't have a lot of money. And because of this I do NOT take these insults lightly.

"At least they're not death eaters like yours Malfoy, but you are so dead Malfoy! NO ONE insults my family." I breathed, absolutely livid.

"Um calm down Weasley." He said, sounding scared. He had reason to be. He started backing away. "Um Rose? Please calm down."

"Avis." I said and several birds flew out of my wand. "OPPUGNO!" I screeched and the birds flew at Malfoy and started attacking him. I ran back to the Gryffindor common room.

Serves him right! The 'caring' Slytherin. Guess that caring is only reserved for people that aren't me.

I let out sob as I crashed into someone on the 7th floor corridor, sending us both to the floor.

**Author's note: So who did Rose crash into? Hmmmmm. And how cute was Scorpius when helping James Kettle. I just thought it was a way to show Rose that Scorpius is a caring guy. Sorry if you guys don't think it's sweet but I really do. It makes him seem really nice. **

**Anyone notice Scorpius used Rose's name when he was speaking to her? Interesting!**

**Sorry if no one likes the bit about Vincent and Bella, but I think it makes sense because when you are best friends with someone it's not always about you. You have to give and take. It's a two way street after all. It would be horrible to have a best friend where all you talked about was them. So that is why I put the stuff about Bella and Vincent in. Plus I love Vincent; he is the sweetest thing ever (along with Al and Scorpius. I just love them so much). **

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	25. I just know

**Okay guys. This is going to be a seriously short chapter. I started writing the next chapter after this chapter but then I realised I never even put who Rose crashed into so that is what this chapter is. I warn you that it may be very short. **

**Just in Rose's POV for this one. **

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way, 106! I am so loved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Sorry." I said as I got up off the person I had fallen on.

"Rose. Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"What?" I said, wiping the tears off my face that I hadn't even realised were there. "Yes, I'm fine. Never been better."

"You're lying." She said.

"No I'm not." I said, trying to hide the tears that were reappearing.

"Rose Molly Weasley. I'm your cousin. I know that you're upset. Heck! Even if I wasn't your cousin I'd know." She told me with her hands on her hips, looking exactly like a photo I had seen of Aunty Ginny back when she was younger.

"How so?" I asked.

"Rose, you are running up the stairs, tears streaming down your face, you let out a massive sob and then you bang into a clearly solid person, me, which obviously means you didn't know where you were going which is weird because you always know where you are going. You are the most organised person I have ever met, well equal with Aunty Hermione but since she is your mum I can see that it is genetic.

"Fine, I'm not fine and I certainly have been better." I admitted huffily.

"Some improvement." She said. "You gonna tell me why you're upset?"

I shook my head. There was no way I was going to tell anyone what was wrong especially not my cousin who could easily tell the rest of my family and then they would all be on my back.

"Come on Rose. I promise not to tell anyone." Lily told me and I believed her.

"Scorpius Malfoy." I muttered.

"Ah, I thought as much." She said knowingly. "Let's sit down and you can tell me all about it." she steered me down the corridor and into a room that I had never noticed before.

It was the most wonderful room I had ever seen. It was quite small and the walls were lemon yellow, the carpet cream. There was a fireplace in the wall and a small fire was glowing from it and the room was filled with warmth. There was a squashy white leather couch in front of the fire, with two identical arm chairs on either side. Lily pushed me onto the couch and then took the armchair closed to me.

"What is this place?" I asked her as my eyes searched around the room.

"The room of requirement." Lily said. "It appears when the seeker has need for it. Dad told us about it when we were little. He wouldn't tell us where though. I found it first in my first year and then Al found it about a month after me. James took a whole year after Al to find it which was pretty stupid of him because he had been at the school for 6 years."

"How do you find it?" I asked in wonder.

"Well it only appears when you need a room to do something in. I know for a fact that it isn't always the same size. The room has always appeared like this for me but Dad said that when he was a school it was a huge room for practising defence in and I know that Uncle George and Uncle Fred hid in here from the caretaker but it was only a broom closet then."

"This is so cool. But what..." I started.

"Don't get me distracted with questions Rose. We are here to discuss Scorpius Malfoy." She cut over the top of me.

"I wish we weren't." I grumbled.

"Don't be like that Rose. What did Malfoy do?"

"Well I saw him in the corridor and he was helping this first year find his way to class and I thought that was really sweet and that he was being really nice..." I started explaining.

"Aw..." Lily interrupted. "That is so cute."

"Yeah well anyway," I continued. "So I just stood there for a minute or two and then he came up behind me and he asked me what I was doing. I said I could ask him the same thing and then I said I had just got a book out from the library." I showed Lily the book. "And then he said something like 'You think that'll help you pass Charms. I don't think so' and I retorted with something like 'well that's saying something from the guy I bet in charms by 12% last year.' And he said something like 'well this is this year, not last year' and then I said 'it doesn't make a difference what year it is Malfoy, I've bet you in every Charms test since 1st year. What makes you think this year will be any different?' and then he retorted with something about us getting the same mark in 5th year and I said 'that was only because there were 6 possible grades and that I was willing to bet all my families money that if it had been marked in percentages like they usually are then I would have bet him.' And his exact words were 'wow, a whole 2 galleons you are willing to bet.'" I had started crying again.

Lily moved quickly from the arm chair to by my side on the couch. She wrapped her arms around me and I cried into her.

"It's okay Rose. He was just being a moron, he had to think up a quick response because there was no way he was going to admit that you were right. He didn't mean it Rose." She told me.

"How do you know? He's always acting like such a jerk and then the one time I thought he was kind and suddenly he's not anymore."

"I just know. I just know he wouldn't want to hurt you intentionally."

**Author's note: Well I hope you liked this chapter, despite its length. As you can obviously see, Rose is clearly upset about what happened and this is the first (well not really the first, more like a) step on the road to admitting she likes him. She is so much quicker than Scorpius. **

**So anyway, the next chapter is Scorpius's POV. Lily is also going to play a bigger part which will be fun to write. I kind of imagine her a very Ginny like character. Anyway, please review. And thanks to those who have!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	26. Yeah, the universe does hate me

**I've been putting off this chapter for awhile. Well not really but I need to write it otherwise the story will get seriously boring.**

**This chapter is only in Scorpius's POV.**

**Wow I am getting nervous about this chapter. Is that normal? Wait, don't answer that.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! **

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I would have her money, if I had her money I could stop saving for a trip to Germany. I'm still saving so that means I'm not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter.**

I was woken up this morning by another "UP YOU GET SCORP!"

Again it was cold and windy outside. I was NOT going to get up. Last time the weather was like this I ended up having the worst day ever. If I got up, bad things were destined to happen. Even someone (aka me) who had never taken Divination could predict it.

"No way mate." I said as I rolled over and put my pillow over my head.

"Don't get like this on me again Scorpo!" Vincent said really happily (Bella and him got back together yesterday; apparently she only went out with Finch-Fletchley to make Vincent jealous).

"GO AWAY!" I moaned, "I'm not getting up."

"You're Head Boy! You can't just not get up."

"Oh yes I can! Just watch me! I'll give you detention if you don't leave me alone." Why didn't I think that a year ago? I am such a loser. No wonder Rose hates my guts. Well that and the fact I insulted her family, that was probably one of the worst things I have ever done in my life (well that and taking potions in 6th year and deciding to go out with one of my best friends, but you know those stories).

"You don't scare me!" he said with a grin on his face. I probably didn't scare him, he was taller than me and he was the one that was fully awake.

I didn't say anything; I just pulled the sheets over my head.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!" he shouted.

"NO!" I shouted back.

"Do you want me to take a leaf out of Rose's book and make birds attack you?" he threatened. I knew it was a joke but I wasn't going to risk it. Yesterday really hurt.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said as I jumped out of bed. "But this day is destined to be bad so if anything horrible happens to me I'm blaming you."

"That's OK. I don't think anything bad is going to happen anyway." He grinned. He always did that. Stupid morning person.

"I wouldn't count on it." I said darkly. I just had this really bad feeling about today. Don't you just hate those bad feelings? I know I do.

We made our way down to breakfast (early of course, I wonder how the guys in our dormitory don't hear Vincent shouting at me in the morning, they must be heavy sleepers, I know I wish I could sleep through my best friend's yelling).

"Why do we always have to get up so early?" I ask my crazily happy friend.

"To get pumped and READY for the day!" he shouted enthusiastically right in my ear.

"Ow, burst ear drum." I said while rubbing my ear.

"Sorry mate. I'm just so happy. So how come you took so long yesterday getting your book anyway? And how come you didn't come back with a book? And why did Rose Weasley attack you with birds?" he asked me.

"Some first year was lost so I helped him find his way to class. Weasley had already taken out the book I wanted. And I insulted her family so she got really angry and sent birds attacking me."

"The family card, that's pretty low Scorp." He said seriously.

"I know. I felt really bad the second I said it. I tried to get her to calm down but she did listen. Well obviously." I indicated the cuts up my arm.

"Pretty good spell though." He commented.

"Don't I know it." I grumbled. Stupid Weasley and her stupid birds.

"Well let's get some strawberry jam down you and you'll feel all better." He said as we came to a stop at the Slytherin table and sat down.

"I hope so." I said and I grabbed myself some toast and strawberry jam of course. I looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Rose wasn't there yet; it was this annoying habit that I had gotten into, every morning I would look over at the Gryffindor table to see if Weasley was there. As I said before, she wasn't. Her cousin was though. Lily Potter, not one of the million other ones she has. Potter (Lily) was looking at me with curiosity. It was really weird. I quickly looked back down at my breakfast.

"So we have Quidditch practice today." Vincent was saying. "I really think we can beat Gryffindor if we try hard enough, we beat them last year after all."

"Well we don't have Mark anymore," I pointed out "He was our best chaser."

"Yeah but Parkinson is turning out pretty good."

"I suppose."

"What's up with Potter? She's like looking at you." Vincent asked, nodding towards the Slytherin table. Lily Potter was still looking over at me with curiosity.

"I have no idea." I said truthfully.

"Speaking of Weasley," Vincent said.

"We weren't talking about Weasley." I told him.

"I know but Potter is related to Weasley so it's basically the same thing."

"No it's not." I shook my head at my friend, they were completely different. "Weasley is stubborn, smart, redheaded, confident, beautiful, caring, sweet, funny, sarcastic, bubbly, ambitious, brave, determined, generous, kind-hearted, smiley, talented, witty... perfect."

I gulped and realised at what I had said. I looked down at my toast as a pink tinge appeared on my cheeks.

"But you don't like her?" Vincent said sarcastically.

"Maybe I do." I said quietly. I had no idea where that had come from but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense.

"Yeah ma-WHAT!" he shouted the last word. "And when I say what I mean FINALLY!"

People started looking at him funnily.

"Announce it to the whole world why don't you?" I said grumpily. "I knew today was going to be a bad day."

"Scorp, you just realised you love someone, that's not a bad thing."

"Vince," I countered. "Who said anything about this love business? I said maybe I did LIKE her. And it is a bad thing. She hates my guts, her family hates my guts, my family hates her guts, do you have any idea how angry my family would get if they found out? It's not like she'll like me back or anything. As I stated before, she hates my guts. I have several cuts from a bunch of birds to prove that."

"You just keep telling yourself you don't love her, you'll work it out eventually. I'm sure your family wouldn't be too angry."

I raised my eyebrows at him. My family, the Malfoys, known as being generations of purebloods, generations of Slytherins, generations of marrying purebloods, generations of hating Gryffindors, generations of hating Weasleys, yeah, they were going to let me like a half-blood Gryffindor Weasley. They'd be really good about. Yeah, no way in hell were they going to be okay with it. That is precisely why I wasn't planning on telling anyone, especially not them.

Even though I had only liked her for a number of minutes I had it all planned out. Well maybe I had liked her for a longer time, but I just hadn't realised it. Knowing how un-observant I am, yes I would say I am probably right. My plan was: tell no one, including her.

Vincent seemed to be thinking the same things as me because he said. "Mm, yeah, maybe I was wrong."

"You think?" And we continued eating breakfast in silence

"Well let's get to Transfiguration then." Vincent said 15 minutes later.

"Sure. Let's go." And we got up from the table and started making our way to the entrance hall.

"MALFOY!" I heard a yell from behind me as we got into the entrance hall. To my surprise, it wasn't Weasley.

I turned around to see Lily Potter walking towards me. Her red hair (much fierier than Rose's and much straighter) flying around her face.

"I guess you are gonna find out why she was looking at you this morning." Vincent muttered as she stopped in front of us. Now Lily Potter was quite short, more than a head shorter than me but when she looked at you with anger she could make anyone apologise and cower. It was one of her talents; well I suppose that is what it is.

"Yes Potter?" I asked.

"Why did you insult Rose's family?" she glared at me and let me tell you, I was scared. She has one mean glare for a 15 year old girl.

"I didn't mean to. It just slipped out. I have honestly regretted it ever since I said it. Especially after the bird attack." I explained. The weird thing is that I meant every word I said. It did just slip out and I had regretted it ever since.

"What bird attack?" she asked sounding curious.

"Didn't she enlighten you on that part?" I said quite harshly.

"Well she sort of bur- That's not the point." She covered up whatever she was going to say. "What bird attack?"

"Well after I said the thing about her family her ears went red and then she said 'at least my family aren't death eaters' which was totally rude of course. And then she said I was dead and that no one insults her family, which is a bit rich coming from her as she just said my family were death eaters, which I will admit they were but that was a long time ago and my dad really regrets it and everything. I mean your dad saved his life twice in one night and that's not something he is going to forget-"

"On with the story Malfoy." She snapped. "Before I graduate please."

"Well someone's impatient." I snapped back. "So after she said no one insults her family I told her to calm down. Which she didn't which is rather rude as we-"

"On with it Malfoy or I shall bat-bogey hex you!"

"Bat-bogey hex me and I'll give you detention for the rest of the year." I countered. She glared at me again; those glares are mighty scary so I continued. "And she didn't calm down and then she conjured birds out of thin air and made them attack me."

The minute I finished Potter started laughing. She was actually laughing. I had just told her that her cousin had attacked me with a flock of birds and she was laughing. Well who's the insensitive one now?

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her angrily.

"Sorry but that is the funniest thing I have ever heard. Well apart from the time that Aunt Hermione told me about doing the same thing to Uncle Ron but I think this is funnier because it's you." She continued to laugh. I looked over at Vincent who shrugged his shoulders and gave me a look that said 'well it is kind of funny.'

"I'm so glad my suffering makes you happy." I said sarcastically.

"You have to apologise Malfoy." She had recovered from her laughing fit and looked at me very seriously.

"And get attacked by more birds? No thank you." I said stubbornly.

"You'll feel better if you do. She would really appreciate it." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I just know. I just know that she would appreciate it."

Yeah right. I thought to myself. Rose Weasley wouldn't appreciate anything about me. Except maybe my death. It figures that the girl I have fallen for hates everything about me. Yeah, I thought to myself as Vincent and I walked up to Transfiguration, the universe does hate me.

**Author's note: So what did you think? I liked it. I knew in my mind that Scorpius wasn't going to think about it before he admitted he likes Rose to Vincent because then he wouldn't admit it. He just had to say it spontaneously. I love Lily. She is so cool. Love her so much. **

**Rose's POV next chapter! Aren't you excited? I am. I can't wait.**

**So please review. Questions and comments appreciated, more than Rose appreciates Scorpius dead. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	27. Witty Malfoy, very witty

**Yay 126 reviews, feeling totally loved here. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Aren't you all happy that Scorpius revealed his love, well like, for Rose? I am so excited. And relieved. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, well as they say you can't please everyone so that is fine. **

**Yay, this chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Rose's POV BTW.**

**Disclaimer: I, dork-with-glasses, do NOT own Harry Potter. It is a bummer I know. **

I truly hate Scorpius Malfoy, oh yes I do. He made me cry for over an hour. Do you know how humiliating that is? Well let me tell you that it is very humiliating. Lily kept saying that she knew he didn't mean it. I knew he did. He's a jerk. That's what he is, a jerk. And I hate him. Hate everything about him.

It is the morning after I sent those birds to attack Malfoy, the morning after he I called his family death eaters and the morning after he insulted my family. As I said before, I truly hate him. No one insults my family and gets away with it. I am going to have to get Lily to teach me the Bat Bogey Hex, or Aunty Ginny, either one of them would be fine. When I learn how to use it I am so going after Scorpius Malfoy and I am going to Bat Bogey hex him to oblivion.

You may think I'm over-reacting. You might think, what's one comment about someone's family? Well to me it is a big deal. It's not just Scorpius Malfoy insulting them; it is generations of Malfoys insulting them. It is the whole force of every single thing a Malfoy has done to a Weasley. Because once you bring my whole family into, you bring his whole family in it and suddenly, one comment is a big deal. That's just the way it is.

He didn't even apologise the arrogant git. Maybe if he had had the decency to apologise, then maybe I would have forgiven him, but since he didn't, and never will, I'm not going to. No sire, not going to be me. This is because I, Rose Molly Weasley, can hold a grudge. I take after my parents. Mum wouldn't speak to Dad for almost a year because he started going out with another girl, even though Mum and him had never dated. If you don't think that is a grudge then I don't know what is!

I wasn't going to be as forgiving as Mum was either, nope, I was not. It is amazing how someone you hate so much takes up so much of your thoughts. It is so weird because although I hate Scorpius Malfoy with every fibre of my body I always think about him. Even if it is a mean, angry, insulting way, I am almost always thinking about him. More than most people that I actually like. I thought you were supposed to think about the people you loved the most...what if this means that I love Malfoy? Na, it can't be. But wait, what did Rachel say about that fine line between love and hate? Oh gosh. Maybe I do like him. But that's absurd! It would be like Romeo and Juliet all over again, but I wouldn't kill myself over Scorpius. Romeo and Juliet were morons anyway; they had known each other for what, like 3 days. It is ridiculous. They never actually found out about each other's personality either, their relationship was based entirely on looks. How shallow! But I suppose it was true love and everything. Why am I even going on about a muggle play? This is what being angry does to me I tell you! Stupid Malfoy. LOOK! Just there, I thought of him again. I am going to have to control my thoughts because otherwise I am going to have to admit that I like him, which I don't.

Nope, I'll just think about Transfiguration, which I'm heading to now. Yeah Transfiguration will keep my mind off Malfoy. Transfiguration is so much more interesting than Malfoy anyway so I shouldn't have a problem. I wonder what we are doing today in Transfiguration, I bet I'll beat Malfoy anyway, Transfiguration is his worst subject. It's my best, I got an O in my OWL and Malfoy only got an E. Shame Malfoy.

"WEASLEY!" I hear a voice shout from behind me, I know that voice so I keep on walking, and walking fast. There is no way that I am going to stick around for a chat with the guy I'm not supposed to be thinking about. "WAIT UP WEASLEY!" I can hear him running to catch up now. I quicken my pace. "ROSE I'M TRYING TO TALK TO YOU!"

I spin around. He has never called me Rose before. Except yesterday, when he tried to get me to calm down. Why the heck is he calling me Rose? I mean I know it's my name but he has always called me Weasley, or Weasel, or some other 'funny' version of my last name. It is the weirdest thing ever to hear him call me by my first name.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I spat. He was not helping me trying to not think about him. Not that I was ever going to tell him that was what I was doing, well trying to do.

"Man you walk fast." He said as he reached me, panting slightly.

"Ever think you're just unfit?" I countered.

"Nope, not really." He told me.

"Which brings me back to my first question; what do you want Malfoy?" I snapped. "I'm in rather a hurry to get to class you know."

"Yeah I know, we are in the same class Weasley."

"So what did you want? Before I graduate please." I said impatiently.

"Funny, your cousin said exactly the same thing when she was talking to me." He said sounding amused. It looked like he was going to say something more but held his tongue, smart boy. He obviously knows not to insult my family now.

"Why were you talking to Lily? I got sidetracked.

"She was asking me about yesterday. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What did she say to you?" I asked, hoping that Lily didn't talk about me crying.

"She just asked why I said what I said, and could you please let me get to the point. Before I graduate please." He said.

"Witty Malfoy, very witty." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I wanted to say I'm sorry." He told me seriously.

I stood there stunned. Scorpius Malfoy, jerk extraordinaire, had just told me that he was sorry. Not just anyone, me.

"What?" I said, unable to believe what I had just heard.

"I'm sorry Rose, for what I said yesterday. It was way out of line and I truly mean it when I apologise." He said and I couldn't doubt his sincerity. I could hear it in every word.

"Um well," I said slightly taken aback (okay I'm lying, I was very taken aback), "thank you for saying sorry."

"Don't mention it." he said and he turned around and walked towards the Transfiguration classroom. "You better hurry Weasley or you'll be late." He called over his shoulder.

"Thanks for that one Mr Point Out The Obvious." I countered back.

As I walked towards Transfiguration I couldn't quite believe my ears. Scorpius Malfoy had just apologised to me. And I could tell that he meant it. He also said my name, twice. It was incredible.

Within 24 hours I had come to the conclusion that Scorpius Malfoy was a kind, caring, considerate, smart, handsome, good Quidditch player, apologetic person. It was truly remarkable.

Stupid thoughts, I'm back on Scorpius. This was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

If I think about him so much then maybe I do like him? Maybe.

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. **

**So what did you think of this chapter? I quite liked it. I know it was a bit monologish and that nothing really happened but I thought it explained a lot. Aw Scorpius apologised, how sweet. Also Rose has come to the conclusion that she MIGHT like Scorpius, maybe. I loved the bit when she is thinking of Transfiguration to keep her mind off Scorpius but she is actually thinking about Scorpius, man that was fun to write. **

**Sorry about the Romeo and Juliet comparison. They are very similar in ideas. Plus we are doing that in English and the moment so my thoughts are thinking of that quite a bit. I really like the play, even if it is un-realistic and they barely know each other. But Shakespeare had to fit it into a few hour play so he did a good job. Sorry about the rambling.**

**So please review. Thanks heaps. You guys are the best.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	28. I am smarter than YOU

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Starts in Rose's POV and then switches to Scorpius's after the dotted line. After the second dotted line it goes back to Rose's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Twilight (mentioned in passing). **

Do I? Don't I? Do I? Don't I? It was driving me mad! One half of me was sure that I liked Scorpius Malfoy, one side told me I didn't like him one bit. It was so confusing, so frustrating! Well obviously if I can't make up my mind I must not like him. Liking someone is supposed to make things easy. Isn't it? I'm not sure. But I'll go with that because my other alternative is breaking generations of hatred and I am not brave enough to do that. Why the heck am I in Gryffindor? Oh yeah that's right, I didn't want to break generations of tradition.

So I have come to the conclusion that I do not like Scorpius Malfoy. Na uh I do not. Not even a little bit.

"Hey Weasley!" I heard someone shout from behind me. Did I mention that I am getting better at controlling my thoughts? I can go without thinking of Malfoy for 4 minutes now! Aren't you proud?

"What Malfoy?" I turned around sounding bored. Can I just point out that he looked extremely good looking today? Sounding bored was an achievement. His hair was perfectly messy as usual but today it just seemed to shine (but not that girly shine that the people in the muggle TV commercials have). His grey eyes were shining with enthusiasm; they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen (in a non girly way of course).

"What did you get in that last Defence Against the Dark Arts test?" he asked me. I was taken aback (second time in two days).

"99, what about you?"

"99 ½! YUS!" he punched the air.

"Real mature Malfoy." I said while trying hard not to laugh. It was a challenge. I think a smile slipped out.

"You're just jealous." And he made this hilarious face, half way between a smirk and a pout. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I started laughing.

"What is it with you Weasley/Potter's and your laughing?" he smirked as I was still in hysterics. The guy had no idea how funny he was.

"Family trait. It's in the genetics." I explained through my laughs.

"Ah!" he said "Like having red hair and being really smart."

"You could say that. Thanks."

"For what?" he said with his eyebrows raised.

"For saying I'm smarter than you." I told him, a smile on my face.

"Slow down there Weasley, I never said anything about you being smarter than me. Let's just remember who got 99 ½ and who only got 99 in the most recent Defence Against the Dark Arts test." He half joked.

"Slow down there Malfoy," I smirked back "Let's just remember who has come top of the year every year since first."

He smiled. "I was hoping you weren't going to bring that up."

"You were naive enough to think I wouldn't?"

"No, I just really hoped that it might slip past your mind." His smile was bigger than before.

"Nice try Malfoy but never going to happen." I smiled back at him. "Well I have to go and study for the potion test. Just to make sure you don't beat me, so I'll see you around."

I turned around and started walking away.

"Yeah bye Weasley." He said and after a second realisation hit him "WAIT!" he called after me. "WHAT POTIONS TEST?"

I smiled to myself. There was no potions test. That'll teach him to beat me at DADA.

It was when I found myself in front of the Fat Ladies portrait that I realised that Malfoy and I had had a friendly conversation. Not a civil one like we had been having to do lately, a proper friendly one. I really enjoyed it.

Stupid brain, now it was telling me that I liked Scorpius Malfoy. That along with my heart meant that my two most important organs were telling me the same thing. Stupid organs.

I guess it's official that I do like him.

Stupid Scorpius Malfoy and his stupid attractiveness!

....................................................................................................................

I love Rose Weasley. Wait, I take that back. I don't love her but I like her. You guys know that sometimes you say I love blah de blah when you just really like them? For example; I love that character in that book, you don't actually love the character, it's just that you love the thing they did. Unless you get onto the whole muggle Edward Cullen thing, but that's just a different story. I feel sick just thinking about it.

Well I got a higher mark than her in the DADA test; it did absolute wonders for my self esteem. A good self esteem does work wonders when you like the girl that hates you. It keeps everything in balance for you. So the DADA result made me feel great about myself but what made me 'love' Rose was the fact that she took it totally cool. She just said something about me being 'real mature'. Then she started laughing, she has the most adorable laugh ever. It was nice to know that I made her laugh, even if it was at me. It made me feel like she may not hate me. We had had our first friendly conversation, it felt really good. Some good natured teasing, some laughing and some exam results. Yeah that sounded like a friendly conversation.

She was walking away when something she said clicked.

"WAIT!" I called after her. "WHAT POTIONS TEST?"

She just kept walking.

Well if there was a potions test I needed to study for it. I rushed back down to the Slytherin Common room. About 2 hours later, I was half way through all my notes from this year, Vincent came into the common room and sat down on the couch next to the table and chair that I was sitting in.

"Bit early to be studying for N.E.W.T's isn't it Scorp." He said lazily as he spread himself out along the couch.

"What?" I said distractedly, I was going over my notes on Amortentia and as you can imagine it was a lesson that I didn't remember all too well. "No, I'm studying for our potions test."

"We don't have a potions test." He said simply as he closed his eyes in a relaxed way.

"Yes we do. Rose said we did." I told him stubbornly.

"No mate, we really don't." He said earnestly as his eyes popped back open. "Weasley would have been lying."

"You mean I just went through all these notes for nothing?"

"Yup and when you could have been outside enjoying the fresh air with Greg and me."

I banged my head on the table. I was such a moron for believing her. She really could have been in Slytherin with a cunning mind like that, she would be a whole lot easier to like if she was in Slytherin. I can't believe I believed her.

"I am so stupid. Rose Weasley was so right when she said she was smarter than me!" I groaned, still banging my head on the table.

"Stop it mate, you'll damage your head and then you won't be able to play Quidditch this weekend! Think of the team!" Vincent said as he got up and pushed a pillow underneath my head. I picked my friends well.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered. "I have to be fully awake tomorrow in case there is a test or something and you are lying."

"See you tomorrow. Try not to beat yourself up about Rose being smarter than you!" he called as I made my way up the steps to the boy's dormitories. I waved my hand to show that I had heard.

I truly love Rose Weasley; she made me believe there was a test tomorrow. If that's not love then I don't know what is.

It is officially official. I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, love her, Rose Molly Weasley.

Man my dad is going to flip!

...............................................................................................................

The next day at the breakfast table an unfamiliar owl came down beside me with a letter attached to it that read, _To Rose Weasley._

I untied the letter from the owl's leg and it flew off. I unfolded the letter and read the following 6 words, they made me smile.

_Maybe you are smarter than me._

I am so in love with Scorpius Malfoy right now. That was the cutest thing I had ever gotten in the post.

It is official, as in officially official. I, Rose Molly Weasley, am in love with him, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

My dad is going to blow his top when he finds out.

**Author's note: I decided to make them both admit there love in the same chapter, that way I'm not dragging it out because that would be seriously boring. It took long enough to get here. **

**I loved the owl that Scorpius sent Rose (p.s it was Scorpius that sent it if you hadn't worked that out). I loved loads about this chapter (especially how there was no potions test), I hope you guys to do.**

**I can't wait for the next chapter! It is the chapter that was actually my original thought on the story; I built everything else around it. It might take awhile because I want to make sure it is perfect. So please review, thanks so much.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	29. Nosey Fathers

**This is the actual scene that I imagined before I actually began writing this story (it will be split into two chapters). I loved it so much (well the idea) that I put the rest of the plot in to fit around it. Pretty funny huh? Well it has obviously changed a bit since the original idea and I like it better now. I hope you guys like it because I have put heaps of thought into this chapter, probably more than the rest. So this is the one crucial chapter (well and the next one because they are very closely linked) which I NEED you to review. Well technically I don't need you to but it would be super nice of you to do.**

**First part is in Rose's POV, then Scorpius's (after dotted line), then Rose's (after next dotted line), then Scorpius's (after the next dotted line). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Christmas is the best time of the year in my opinion. I love the snow; it is just so white and magical. Well the different kind of magic than the one we use.

It has been 3 weeks, 6 days, 17 hours and 56 minutes since I realised I was in love with Scorpius Malfoy and believe me it is the freakiest thing I have ever realised in my entire life. And for that reason I am not going to tell ANYONE! Well Lily knows, but that is only because she guessed and I am a horrible liar. But apart from her NO one is going to find out. Especially not Dad or Malfoy (being in love with him does not mean that I can't use his last name).

Luckily for me it is Christmas which means that I am at home and it is a nice distraction from the castle that has a certain loveable, sarcastic, funny, blonde boy within it. Today it is Christmas Eve, we are at our house and Uncle Harry, Aunty Ginny, James, Al and Lily are over. We are eating dinner at the moment but my mind has wandered to a certain Slytherin. Needless to say my 4 minute record is still at 4 minutes.

"So what about you Rose?" Uncle Harry asks me.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked, coming out of my daze.

"Staring off into space, you are so like your dad." He laughed. "I was asking what your favourite subject is at school."

"Oh," my ears reddened. "Well I like them all-"

"So your mothers daughter." Dad muttered. Mum glared at him, I smiled.

"But Transfiguration would probably have to be my favourite."

"Wasn't it yours as well Hermione?" Aunty Ginny asks Mum as James gets up to go to the bathroom.

"Yes. Well that and Arithmancy."

"What were yours mum?" Lily asked Aunty Ginny.

"Probably Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"What about you Uncle Harry?" Hugo asked.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Dad?" I asked him.

"Um, that's a tough one." He mumbled.

Mum laughed at him. "I wouldn't say your father particularly enjoyed his subjects much."

"Me neither." Said Hugo. "There is just heaps of boring work."

"My thoughts exactly son." Dad said. "But if I had to choose one I would probably say Charms or Defence Against the Dark Arts, of course it depended who was teaching DADA. Who have you lot got?"

"Professor McMillan." Lily chirped.

"Is he any good?" Mum asked.

"Yeah!" we all said at the same time. By we I mean Al, Hugo, Lily and I.

"How's potions going?" Uncle Harry asked us.

"Boring." Lily said, "There is nothing interesting until N.E.W.T level."

"Disgusting." Hugo said, "I hate all those slimy ingredients, I am so not taking Potions next year if I can help it."

"Quite difficult." Al said, "N.E.W.T stuff is hard."

"It's good." I said, "Really fascinating."

All the adults laughed.

"You can pick them out can't you?" Mum laughed.

"What?" Hugo asked interestedly.

"Each one of you has the same attitude to the subject as the four of us." Uncle Harry explained.

"Lily, me. Hugo, your dad. Al, your dad. And Rose, your mum." Aunty Ginny told us. I felt secretly happy at that statement; I try my hardest at everything to live up to the expectation as Hermione Granger-Weasley's daughter. Hugo does a great job as Ron Weasley's son.

"So Al," James said as he came back from the bathroom. "How's your relationship with Abbey Winters going?"

Everyone looked from James to Al. I inwardly laughed; it was so like James to talk about Al's relationships at a family gathering. If I were Al I would be relieved that it was now and not tomorrow at the Burrow.

"Who's Abbey Winters?" Aunty Ginny said curiously.

"My friend." Al mumbled.

"Is she nice?" Uncle Harry asked.

"Yeah, she's awesome." Al said, glaring at James who was smiling.

"Good at Quidditch?" my dad asked. Mum hit him on the arm.

"Really Ronald. Are you saying that you would let your family go out with anyone as long as they were good at Quidditch?" Mum said.

"Yes and as long as they weren't a Malfoy." He said darkly.

"What's wrong with being a Malfoy?" I said before I could stop myself.

"I've told you before Rosie, they have always been a dark, evil family. It just wouldn't be right."

"You can't make that judgement unless you have met every single member of the family. It's the same with every family. You can't make judgements on people you don't know." I said as I tried hard to stop the tears escaping from my eyes. "Excuse me." I said as I got up and left the table.

I ran up the stairs and into the study. The window in the study opened out onto the roof of our house. I liked to sit there when I was upset. I gently opened the white window frame and bent down to get out onto the roof. The view was amazing, even in the darkness it was beautiful, street lamps, house lighting that lit up the world. Everything looked so magical. This was truly the kind of magic I loved.

It was only now that I let the tears cascade down my cheeks. I was stupid and naive to ever assume that my dad would ever think of the Malfoys as anything other than evil, dark wizards who had picked on our family for centuries. He would never accept Scorpius, it had taken me seven years, and I knew it would take him longer than a lifetime.

Malfoy didn't even love me anyway. He was probably having a good time this Christmas eve, meeting some gorgeous pureblood that his parents liked. I would never be good enough, would never be accepted. It was fate. Of course this only made me cry harder. Loving the guy that could, should and would never love me back was just asking for disaster. At least Romeo and Juliet loved each other. Scorpius and I didn't even have that. It was a one way street. A long walk alone.

Hearing the floorboard creak behind me I turned around.

"What's up Princess?" my dad, Ron Weasley said softly as he came to sit beside me on the roof.

"Nothing." I sniffed as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Something tells me that this is not nothing Rosie." He said calmly. "You can tell me anything you know?"

"I'm not sure I can." I said sadly as I looked into his blue eyes.

"Why not?" he asked me, still in that soft, calm tone that I hardly ever heard.

"Because you wouldn't like it." I said truthfully and I turned away from his face.

"Tell me anyway Rosie; is it to do with a boy? Because I will respect whoever it is."

"No you won't." I told him bluntly.

"Tell me about him then. Maybe I'll warm to him. Is he good at Quidditch?" my dad smiled at me.

"Yes." I smiled back. "Seeker in his house team."

"I'm guessing he's not a Gryffindor then. What is his personality like then?" Dad encouraged kindly.

"He's funny, smart, sarcastic, witty, handsome, caring, kind, apologetic and annoyingly right sometimes."

"Sounds like a great guy." Dad said enthusiastically.

"That's because I've only told you the good points." I said darkly.

"I'm sure he's not that bad Rosie."

"Not to me he's not. But to you he probably will be."

"Princess, it is in every dad's gene's to hate the guy that his daughter loves. It's part of the dad code."

"What about Jack? You said you liked him." I reminded him.

"That was different. I could tell by your letters that you didn't really love him. And he sounded like a nice enough bloke for a first boyfriend so I didn't say anything. I knew he wouldn't break your heart. It sounds like this new guy already has though."

"Only by the fact he could never love me back." I muttered.

"You don't know that sweetie. He could be thinking of you this very moment."

"I doubt it."

"You can't be certain. But let's hear the worst of it then. What are the bad points?"

"Ok, well he can be irritating, act jerkish and sometimes has this cocky air around him."

"That doesn't sound like much. All teenage boys are like that, he'll grow out of it."

"Those are only the things that I don't like. I haven't told you what you won't like."

"What won't like about him Rose?" my dad asked.

"He's a Slytherin."

"That's a Hogwarts house; I can't judge people like that. Uncle Harry taught me not to."

"That's only half of it. You know his dad."

"What's his name Rosie?" My dad asked me. I looked right at my dad's eyes, there were tears running down my cheeks. Regardless, I drew a breath...

.....................................................................................................................................

I hated Christmas. Not because of the actual holiday or anything, nor the snow (I loved the snow), no it was because every Christmas Eve and Christmas I was forced to go and spend time with Grandpa Lucius and Grandma Narcissa. I didn't mind Grandma so much, she was quite nice. It was just Grandpa that I didn't like. Him and his prejudice beliefs. I just know that he is going to soon interrogate me about my love life, something that I don't want him to do (especially in light of recent realisations). He is likely to go on about pureblood, Slytherin names that I am expected to marry some day.

"So Scorpius."Grandpa says as we start dinner. "Got a girlfriend at the moment?"

"No." I said through gritted teeth, let the interrogation begin.

"What happened to that Zabini girl? She was nice, smart, Slytherin, pureblood."

"I realised she was nothing more than a friend." I said as I started concentrating on what I was eating so I wouldn't get as mad.

"Pity. Well what about that Montague girl?"

"She's going out with my best friend." I said trying to sound calm, which was proving to be very hard.

"Ah, well there are probably lots more Slytherin, purebloods to choose from." He said happily.

"Why do they have to be Slytherin?" I asked, looking up at my Grandpa for the first time all conversation.

"I'm not saying they do, it's just that most purebloods that aren't riff raff usually come from Slytherin."

"But why do they have to be pureblood." I said standing up. "What is it with this pureblood mania our family has going, can't we just like someone because they are smart, cute, funny, sweet and caring? What is wrong with not being Slytherin and not being pureblood? I am absolutely sick of all of this stuff, it is absolutely ridiculous. I REFUSE TO NOT GO OUT WITH SOME ONE JUST EBCAUSE THEY AREN'T A PUREBLOOD!"

Needless to say after that rampage I stormed out of the room. Stupid Rose. It was all her fault. I just had to go and fall for the last person my family would accept. They probably would have been ok with me not loving a Slytherin, the may even be ok with the fact she's a Gryffindor. Her being half-blood would probably get my family pretty mad. But loving a Weasley? Well that basically sentences me to death. Stupid Weasley, bringing about my doom.

By this time I am outside the manor. This is where my Grandpa has always lived, my grandma since she married him. I hate it. Everything about it practically screams at me to be an evil, dark wizard. My dad was lucky to escape it really. He told me that Grandpa had offered to give him the house once he married Mum, my dad refused and I am so grateful for it.

There is only one spot in this entire place that I like. Near the side of the house there is this rock (don't shake your head, it's a massive rock, it's big enough for me and one other person to sit on, not that anyone else has ever sat beside me here). It looks out on the forest next to the manor and there is something about the forest that is just perfect. I don't know what it is but sitting there, on my rock all my problems seem small. Except today. I don't know how I could have stuffed up more. I should have just kept my cool. I shouldn't have let Grandpa get to me. But I did and now I am going to have to pay the price.

My mind drifts to Rose. Her fiery reddish hair, her sparkling brown eyes and her laugh, her amazing, wonderful, perfect laugh. Man I fell for her hard.

"What's wrong Scorp?" a voice says from behind me. My head whips around so fast that I hurt my neck. Rubbing it I see my dad. White blond hair, grey eyes, and a sad sort of expression playing about his face he stands there.

"Nothing Dad." I say and turn my face back to the forest.

"Don't pull that one on me. I know you're lying. I'm a Slytherin too remember, I know when someone is lying." He tells me as he sits down on the rock next to me.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes. Side by side, father and son for a moment before I break the silence.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask him.

"I used to come out here all the time when something was bothering me. During my first few years at Hogwarts it was littler things like how Hermione Granger got a higher mark than me or the fact that Harry Potter caught the snitch before I could. But as I got older the things got bigger. I will never forget 6th and 7th year. I spent basically all my free time out here." He seemed lost in thought. I already knew what he was thinking about. My dad had told me about Voldemort and how my family had helped him rise to power, how he himself had helped. I couldn't judge my dad though, he told me that he regretted it every second he was alive and I believed him. "I came here when I found out I liked your mother too. I'm guessing you're here for similar reasons."

"Something like that." I mumbled.

"Whoever she is you know you can tell me right? I don't care about her not being a Slytherin and not being pureblood. I'm guessing she's neither." My dad said kindly as he put a hand on my shoulder. I was strongly reminded of earlier that year when I told him that I thought Rose would be head girl. I also told him not to worry, that I wasn't going to fall in love with her or anything. Man I stuffed that up.

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand."

"I know it feels like that son but I will understand."

"You can't say that until you know who she is." I told him, looking at him.

"Why don't you try me?" he asked. I didn't respond so he added. "At least tell me a bit about her. What's she like?"

I didn't see any harm in telling him what she was like so I continued.

"Well she's smart, kind, caring, witty, sarcastic, cute, beautiful, funny, responsible, confident and always right no matter what."

"She sounds perfect for you Scorp." Dad said seriously.

"Oh and she's really good at Quidditch." I added.

"We should just include into the family right now." He joked.

"You wouldn't like that. She wouldn't want to anyway."

"What do you mean she wouldn't want to?" my dad asked.

"She could never, should never and would never love me back." I said miserably. "She hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you."

"You have no idea."

"Well why don't you tell me her bad points? That'll make you feel better about loving her." He suggested.

"I doubt it but why not. She is irritating, always right, bossy, always right, a tad bit cocky, and always right. Did I mention she is always right?"

My dad started laughing. "Yes, you did."

"Glad I amused you." I said glumly and turned away from him.

"But seriously Scorp, They aren't that bad. Bossy is something that you just live with, everyone is irritating sometimes, I'm sure the cocky thing will wear off and you can't help her being always right." He told me seriously.

"I suppose."

"This still doesn't explain why I wouldn't like her."

"I haven't told you the stuff that doesn't matter to me. The stuff that would matter to you. And Grandpa Lucius."

"You can tell me. I promise I won't get angry."

"She's a Gryffindor."

"Son that is a Hogwarts house. I do not judge people by that like I used to."

"Half-blood." I continued like I hadn't heard him.

"I have already told you that I don't mind whatever sort of parentage she has. Your Grandpa Lucius might but I can tell with him."

"Ah, parentage." I said darkly.

"What is it?" my Dad asked me, clearly confused.

"You know her parents."

"What's her name?" he asked me. I knew I had to tell me. There was no way of avoiding it. I looked my dad right in the eyes and drew a breath...

......................................................................................................................

"Scorpius Malfoy."

.....................................................................................................................

"Rose Weasley."

......................................................................................................................

**Author's note: What did you think? Please please please review. This is the most important chapter to me so I would love your reviews.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has already reviewed. You guys rock. **

**I can imagine both of Rose and Scorpius's 'special' places. They are very clear to me so I am sorry if I didn't describe them as well as I should have. But I'm sure you guys can imagine them. **

**I hope you enjoyed the start of Rose's POV with the family around the table. I thought I'd add it in because otherwise it would just be Rose and Scorpius the whole time and I felt that the Potter/Weasleys wouldn't start talking about relationships on Christmas eve (the Malfoys would however) so I had to ease it in. I thought it was very like James (well my impression of him) to just start talking about Al's love life. Al will get him back for it I am sure. **

**Well anyway, please please please review!!!!**

**Sorry about the longish wait for the chapter, I have been busy and this is a very long (well for me) chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	30. One more thing to make it perfect

**Sorry about the cliff hanger guys, well I'm not that sorry. I had to end the chapter there though, it was important as this chapter starts of in Draco and Ron's POV. **

**I am so glad that everyone who reviewed the last chapter liked it. It is my personal favourite so far. So thanks heaps for all the reviews. And the story alerts and favourites! You guys rock.**

**So enjoy this chapter. First bit is in Draco's POV, after that it is Ron's POV. Then it is Scorpius's and then Rose's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Weasley did he say? Rose WEASLEY! The daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger! Niece of Harry Potter! My son was in love with a WEASLEY, and not just any Weasley, a Weasley that was smarter than him. Plus apparently she is always right. I bet she's just like her mother. What the heck am I going to do? MY SON IS IN LOVE WITH A WEASLEY! It's a catastrophe, it cannot be possible.

Stop it Draco, your only son just told you that he loves a Weasley, it's probably bad enough for him considering he thinks that she doesn't love him back. Stupid Weasley, I can tell she is causing Scorpius pain. But then again I am kind of relived that she doesn't love him back.

He knew I'd be angry, that's why he didn't want to tell me. I can understand as well. I can only imagine how angry my dad would have been if I had told him that I was in love with a Weasley. He probably would have killed me or something. I should just support him. It's not that bad is it? Loving a Weasley isn't that bad. I don't even know the girl. I should give her a chance because my son loves her and that is important. Yeah, I'm going to support him, it's what my father would never have done for me and I decided never to be like him.

........................................................................................................................................

Malfoy did she say? My only daughter just said Malfoy. Scorpius MALFOY! The son of Draco Malfoy! My only daughter, my princess, my little Rosie was in love with a MALFOY! A MALFOY! And he sounded like a nice bloke too, what is wrong with you Ron? MY DAUGHTER IS IN LOVE WITH A MALFOY! This could not be happening. I couldn't be happening; it just couldn't because it was a catastrophe.

Stop it Ron, your only daughter just told you that she loves a Malfoy. It is probably really tough on her, considering that she thinks he doesn't love her back. I'm almost glad, almost. This is because he has broke Rosie's heart. Stupid Malfoy, he is destroying my little girl's heart.

She knew I'd be mad, she knew. This would be why she didn't tell me. I suppose I can understand, I can only imagine what Dad would have been like if Ginny had told him that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. I knew Harry was good for her.

I should really give the boy a chance, after all Rose does love him. I should support my daughter because this is her first love. I remember my first love and it is hard, really hard. Especially when you think that they don't love you back (good thing Hermione did). Yes, I'm going to have to support her, I'm going to have to. It's what I hoped my father would have done for me if I had been in the same situation, good thing my family always loved Hermione.  
...............................................................................................................................................

My dad's face went from pale white to a fiery red and back down again in the space of a few seconds, I had no idea what was going to come next. I knew he'd be livid. Of course he would be; I had just broken generations of tradition, generations of hatred. I looked away from my dad and stared back out to the forest.

"Thanks for telling me Scorpius." My dad said quietly and calmly. I looked up at him because I was sure he would be shouting.

"Why aren't you yelling at me?" I asked him, I know it sounded like a stupid question but I was totally confused.

"Because it's not your fault and I told myself I'd never be like your Grandpa."

"How is it not my fault? Didn't you hear me correctly? I said I'm in love with a Weasley!"

"Yes, I heard. You can't help who you fall in love with; I told you that, it just happens. Rose sounds like a really nice girl and I am not going to judge her by her family. I can't promise I'll like her, I definitely can't promise I'll like her family but I'm willing to accept her because you love her. You'd probably choose her over our family anyway, I don't blame you especially after your grandpa, and I don't want to lose you." Dad explained.

"Are you sure? I was ready for you to start screaming." I asked nervously.

"Of course I'm sure. I've never been as sure in my life, well except when I decided to marry your mother but you'll forgive me right?" he said and he got up.

"Of course I'll forgive you Dad. And thanks for everything; I wouldn't even be worried if I was you. Like I said, she will never love me back." I smiled and got up as well.

"Never under estimate the power of love Scorp. Now let's get going, there is probably still some dinner left."

We started walking back to house. My mind wandered again to a certain Gryffindor, half-blood, Weasley that my dad now accepted.

Only one more thing would make this perfect, if Rose Weasley loved me back. But I guess you can't have everything in life.

.........................................................................................................................................

I noticed my Dad's ears go red for a second and then quite suddenly that faded back to their regular colour. I had no idea what was going to happen next. He was surely going to start screaming, I had just told him I was in love with a Malfoy after all. I just couldn't look at my dad any longer; I looked back out to the city, the lights around us. Looking out at everything made me realise what I had just done, I had just broken generations of tradition, generations of hatred. All of this just because of a stupid blonde boy who would never love me back.

"Thanks for telling me." I heard my dad say from beside me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I said 'Thanks for telling me'."

"Why? I thought you would be really angry."

"You can't help who you fall in love with." He said simply.

"Did you hear me correctly? I just told you that I was in love with a Malfoy. "

"I know Princess. I don't even know the guy; he is probably a good guy. I'm going to try and not to judge him on his family. I don't know if I'll like him, I can't promise anything, but I'll give him a chance. I can't promise I'll like his family either but I hope you can forgive me for that."

"Of course I forgive you Dad; you have your own reasons for not liking them. But I doubt you'll ever meet him. He'll never love me back."

"I wouldn't be so sure Rosie; you never know what other people are thinking." Dad said seriously.

"I suppose." I didn't believe him; Scorpius would never love me that I was sure of.

"Now come on, we still have dessert left. I know that Aunty Ginny's chocolate cake is your favourite." Dad said smiling at me and we got up and made our way back to the dining room.

"Thanks." I muttered to Dad as we entered the room.

Everyone looked at us weirdly, well everyone except Lily who had guessed what had happened. Dad and I just sat down at our seats.

"So what did we miss?" Dad asked.

When everyone else was absorbed in conversation he winked at me. I smiled. My dad was the best. There was only one thing that would have made this perfect, if Scorpius Malfoy loved me back. But I'll admit that Aunty Ginny's chocolate cake is a good substitute.

**Author's note: What did you guys think? I know most of you expected for Ron and Draco to be really angry but I think that they are more mature than that. They aren't happy at the confession or anything but they know that this means a lot to their children so they are just going to live with it. **

**This does not mean that they are automatically going to except Rose/Scorpius and they are definitely not about to accept each other. They are just ok with it. Not happy but not furious. Sorry if it is a bit hard to understand. **

**So please review, it would mean HEAPS!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	31. What's the worst that could happen?

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And now we go BACK TO THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! Yay! **

**I was considering doing another chapter when they are at home but most of you seem impatient to see some Rose/Scorpius action so I decided to skip straight to the Hogwarts Express. The head's compartment of course. So ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, however much I wish, own Harry Potter. Some things are just not possible.**

Back to school today. It's back to the castle, back to my friends and back to Rose Weasley beating me in everything. Everything is going to be normal, I hope.

There is some part of me that knows I should tell Weasley that I love her but the other (bigger and more dominant) part of me knows that that is just asking to be hexed, and possibly bat-bogey hexed by her relatives (aka Lily Potter).

The head's compartment is empty when I get in. I sigh a sigh of relief; I have a few minutes to calm myself down before Rose gets here. I can't believe I love her, it is just too weird. But as my dad said, you can't help it. Putting my trunk up in the luggage racks I notice that my trunk is wearing out, but I suppose seven years of use is bound to take its toll on it. It's raining outside, the rain is hitting the window in a steady rhythm, and it is quite beautiful in its own right. Nothing compared to Rose Weasley though.

I sink down on the seats and close my eyes. I really need to sort myself out. She will never love me back; there is no point in thinking about it. You need to move on Scorpius, big time. I try to myself that it is not that easy.

When I hear the compartment doors open, I don't bother opening my eyes, I can imagine who just came in with my mind well enough anyway. She occupies them most of the time.

................................................................................................................

I have missed the castle so much over Christmas; it will be nice to get back. Transfiguration is going to be great this term and I can't wait to get started, it's my last term at Hogwarts. Wow, it's my last term at Hogwarts.

When I open the head's compartment a certain blonde haired guy is already there. Sitting on the seat, his eyes closed, I am strongly reminded of the start of the year when he fell asleep on the train. He looked so gorgeous right there. Stop it Rose, he will never love you back, stop thinking about him. I ignore him and lift my luggage up onto the luggage rack and take out Hogwarts a History.

About 5 minutes later, when the train has started to move, I hear him speak.

"Still reading that, are you?" Scorpius indicated the book in my hands.

"I'm reading it again Malfoy. I'm not that slow." I told him.

"I know. I was just wondering. Don't get all defensive." He said and put his hands up in mock surrender. I smiled.

"Well I don't always know with you." I admitted. "You're confusing."

"Really?" he asked. "How?"

Oh man I did not want to tell him. He was confusing because sometimes he was a jerk and sometimes he was caring. Sometimes he was funny and other times he was just plain annoying. How do you explain that to the guy you are supposed to hate but actually love? Luckily for me, a distraction arrived. In the form of Al.

"Hey Rose. Can I talk to you?" he said as he opened the door.

"Sure. See ya Malfoy." And I practically ran out of the compartment. "What is it?"

"I wanted talk to you about Abbey Winters." He told me. I sensed this could be a long chat.

"We'll go to your compartment and talk, I have a feeling this could be a long conversation. And I have to help you with your love life since all James does is tell the whole family about it."

"Thanks Rose." He said and we walked down the train. I wish Scorpius Malfoy was as easy to talk about.

..................................................................................................................

She walked out of the compartment. She had avoided telling me how I was confusing. I was really curious on what he was going to say. Stupid Potter and his stupid interruption.

"What's up mate?" I heard a voice say and I turned around to see my best mate in the door way.

"Nothing much, what about you?" I asked Vincent as he sat down in the seat that Rose had just vacated.

"It's all pretty good. How was your Christmas? Did your Grandpa go on about marrying purebloods like he usually does?"

"It wasn't that good. Yes he did."

"Oh, that would have been tough. What did he say? What did you say?" Vincent asked me.

"He asked me if I had a girlfriend and then he asked about Lisa. I said I didn't go out with her anymore and then he said 'Pity' and started going on about how there were plenty of other Slytherin purebloods." I decided to leave out the bit about Bella; I didn't want Vincent getting angry.

"Oh man, what did you say to that? You're not the best at controlling your anger, no offence."

"None taken, then I asked him why it had to be a Slytherin and then he said something about how most purebloods that weren't riff raff were from Slytherin. I then got up and started ranting on about why did they have to be a pure-blood and that I was sick of my family's pureblood mania."

"Bet he didn't like that." Vincent grinned.

"Well I didn't find out because I stormed out of the house."

"Whoa mate."

"Yeah and then my dad came out to find me and I told him."

"You told him! You actually told your dad that you love Ro-"

"Shut it please Vincent, what if she comes in?"

"She's up the train talking to Potter, don't worry. I saw her on my way here."

"That doesn't mean that she hasn't finished talking to him and is about to come back. And yes I did tell my dad."

"What did he say?" Vincent asked, his hands were gripping the seat in suspense.

"Not a lot. He just said that it wasn't my fault and I couldn't help who I feel in love with."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No way on earth!" I stated. I was not telling Rose Weasley that I loved her in a million years. I would die before I did that.

"You should tell her you love her. What's the worst that could happen?" he tried encouraging. I raised my eyebrows.

"A whole lot of bad stuff." I told him bluntly.

"Fine, but I know you'll feel better if you do. I have to go and see Bella now, see you later."

"Bye."

As Vincent got up to open the compartment door, it opened. Rose was there, she looked a bit bothered by something, plus her ears were red. I didn't think much of it as she just came in and sat down. A few seconds later her nose was buried in Hogwarts a History. I sighed. That was so Rose Weasley. I spent the remainder of the journey asleep; you can never get too much of it.

..........................................................................................................................

After helping Al with his Abbey Winters problem (he had decided to ask her out but didn't know how to do it) I walked back down the train. I was about to open the compartment door when I heard something that stopped me.

"What did he say?"I heard the voice of Vincent Goyle ask.

"Not a lot. He just said that it wasn't my fault and I couldn't help who I feel in love with." Malfoys voice responded.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No way on earth!" he exclaimed.

"You should tell her you love her. What's the worst that could happen?" Vincent sounded like he was trying to encourage Scorpius. My ears went red at the words 'tell her you love her'.

"A whole lot of bad stuff." I heard Scorpius tell him bluntly.

"Fine, but I know you'll feel better if you do. I have to go and see Bella now, see you later." Vincent said goodbye.

"Bye." I heard Malfoy say.

Having listened to the end of the conversation I opened the door. I could tell that I looked bothered. Scorpius looked questioningly at me. Not looking at him I sat down and got Hogwarts a History out again to hide my ears.

So Scorpius Malfoy loved someone. Not only did he not love me, he loved some other girl. It was truly depressing. But, a hopeful thought struck my mind maybe that will help me get over him.

I highly doubt it.

**Author's note: I know this chapter wasn't as good as some of my others but I hoped you enjoyed it all the same. I love letting Scorpius and Rose have little conversations. I think that is why I liked chapter 28 because it was basically all conversation between the two. **

**So please tell me what you think of this chapter; in a review! Yay, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It makes everything much more fun to write when you know people are reading your stories and enjoying them. **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	32. A million 5 trillion and one

**Thanks for all the reviews. Don't worry; Rose isn't going to give up. **

**So here is the next chapter! I know you are excited. Sorry that it is pretty short. I promise the next one will be long (er).**

**Rose's POV first, then Scorpius's and then Rose's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

I tried. I really tried. I really and truly tried.

It didn't work. I am still in love with Scorpius Malfoy.

Most of time I try to avoid him because when we do have conversation I end up enjoying the conversation and his company which is truly freaky and seriously annoying since I now know more than ever that he doesn't love me back.

Luckily for me, N.E. are fast approaching so I spend most of my time studying. Unluckily for me, Scorpius Malfoy is always in the library when I am studying. Stupid attractive, un-loving Malfoy.

.........................................................................................................................................

I was getting better at waking up early. With N.E. I had to study for long hours which meant that my brain was learning to cope on much less sleep than usual.

This is why today I am that Slytherin table bright and early and I didn't complain once, not once.

"How is the strawberry jam Scorp?" Vincent asked me as he tucked into waffles.

"Amazing as always." I told him, munching on my toast.

"I think you should tell her." He said seriously.

"Tell my strawberry jam that it's amazing? It's an inanimate object Vince, it can't understand me." I knew what he meant but I was going to pretend I didn't because there was no way I was going to agree with what he wanted me to tell Rose.

"You know what I mean. You have to tell Rose that you love her."

"I can't." I said simply.

"Why not?" Vincent asked.

Where the heck do I begin? There are a million five trillion reasons why I, Scorpius Malfoy should not tell Rose Weasley that I love her. Number one being I fancy being alive.

"Because I like my life thanks."

"She's not going to kill you."

"Oh yes she would." I assured him.

"Look mate, if she doesn't kill you, I will. I see the way you look when you look at her, I notice that you always seem happier after you talk to her, I know that you know that you should tell her." He told me.

"But she doesn't love me back. Do you know humiliating being turned down by a Weasley would be?"

"Very humiliating but I guarantee that once you tell her you'll feel better. You just gotta do it. The band-aid method, remember?"

"I suppose you're right." I mumbled.

"You suppose? You, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy KNOW I'm right."

"Fine I'll tell her. As long as you stop using my middle name all the time."

"Deal, but if you chicken out then I am allowed to continue to use it."

I sat there, very still.

"What are you waiting for? There is no time like the present!" he chirped. I know I've said it before but I'll say it again, stupid, happy, morning person!

"I can't do it yet. She's probably not even up yet and I am NOT doing it in front of the whole hall. That would be way more humiliating than it is already going to be."

"Fine, have it your way."

Half an hour later we started walking to Potions. I saw Weasley with Potter in the entrance hall ahead of us.

"It's now or never mate." Vincent whispered from beside me. He started humming some muggle film music, my friend is truly wacky. But I nodded; I had to do it fast before I lost my nerve.

"WEASLEY!" I called after her. Someone yelled 'ROSE' at the same time.

"Wait a second Malfoy." She said and turned to see Jennifer Boot running towards her.

"Yes Jennifer?" Rose asked the tall brunette.

"Liam Smith is going all around saying you love Malfoy. Is it true?" Boot's gaze flicked to my face. I stopped breathing for a minute. Where the heck had that come from? What was she going to say?

"No, why the hell did he say that?" she replied without missing a beat. My heart sank. And shattered into a million five trillion and one tiny pieces.

Boot walked away and Weasley turned to me.

"What did you want Malfoy?" she asked me, more kindly than I had expected.

"Don't worry." I said glumly, there was no way I was telling her now "It doesn't matter."

She gave me a weird, searching look before turning around and heading down to potions with Potter.

"Why on earth didn't you, Scorpius HYPERION Malfoy tell her?" Vincent asked me.

"Would you after what she just said?" I countered.

He stayed silent. My life was even more over than what it had already been. Here was the final proof that Rose Weasley didn't love me. Man life sucked.

............................................................................................................................

"Why did you lie?" Al asked as we walked down to potions.

"Because I don't want the whole school knowing that Liam Smith got it right." I muttered.

"That wouldn't have been that bad." He reasoned. "I mean sure, people would tease you a bit but then you could give them detention so it would be alright again."

"Malfoy was there, there was no way I was going to tell Jennifer Boot that I was in love with Scorpius Malfoy when he was right there."

Just as I said that, John Goyle (Vincent's little brother) came out from a classroom to our left. Man I hope he hadn't heard anything.

He looked at me with a startled expression and then quickly walked away, looking over his shoulder every few metres. Oh no, he had obviously heard. I seriously wanted to obliviate him right there but I know I couldn't.

"He might not tell anyone." Al said, trying to reassure me.

"Yeah, and Liam Smith was lying." I muttered.

My life was over. Malfoy was going to find out that I loved him.

**Author's note: So what did you think? I've had the Jennifer Boot idea for awhile and just needed the right time to slip it in. Never fear faithful readers, the confession will come soon. Just not yet.**

**Do you think John heard? Do you think he'll tell Vincent and Scorpius? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Just so you know how Al knows about Rose loving Scorpius, he asked Rose after her conversation with Ron and she told him. Just in case you were wondering.**

**So in the mean time, just send me a review! Thanks to everyone who has! You guys are wicked.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	33. Digging myself a hole

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, sorry about the wait but it took me ages to think of a way to do this chapter and I had to make sure it was good enough to go up on fan-fiction. **

**It starts in Scorpius's POV and then alternates between Rose and Scorpius with each dotted line. EXCEPT when it clearly states it is someone else's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, what a shame.**

I would have liked to sink into a great lake of depression. I would have liked to sleep in a bed full of heart-break. I would have liked to go around and being moody and grumpy, but my best friend, Vincent Goyle wasn't having any of that. Stupid cheery person who was in love.

"Look mate." He was saying to me in the Slytherin common room. "I know this a blow and everything but you can't just sink into this great lake of depression. You either have to tell her, she might have been lying, or you have to get over her."

"Vince, mate, there is no way on this bloody earth that I could get over her! Have you seen her? She's perfect! And I'm just not." I told him, I way lying on one of couches with my head hanging off the end so I was upside down.

"Scorp, you are being utterly ridiculous. She is not perfect."

I glared at him.

"Okay, so she's perfect to you but you just have to get over her, or tell her how you feel. I've been telling you this for months; it's time you listened to some sense."

"That doesn't make sense. I am not going to humiliate myself by being rejected by a Weasley."

"But-"Vincent started but he got interrupted by his little brother John.

"I just have to tell you guys something." John panted. "I have been looking for you guys all day!"

"Not now John, we are in the middle of something." Vincent told his little brother.

"But it's important!" he insisted.

"We don't have time. Unless it is about our conversation then please tell us tomorrow."

"IT IS-"he got interrupted by Vincent again.

"I seriously doubt it so please tell us tomorrow."

"FINE! But you are going to kick yourselves tomorrow when you find out what I was going to say!" he stormed off over to some other 5th years.

"Maybe we should have let him speak." I reasoned.

"It was probably about some girl that he likes. I wouldn't worry." Vincent said.

"Whatever you say." I muttered.

"So anyway, on to more pressing problems..." he started.

"Can't you just let me be depressed in peace?" I pleaded.

"Fine, but only until tomorrow morning! Because then, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, your time for depression is up."

"Thank you."

"But you have to help me with potions." He demanded.

"Sure. It'll help me keep my mind off things. But it's not allowed to be love potion I help you with."

"Deal."

"Deal." We shook hands, me still being upside down.

...................................................................................................................................................

"You have to tell him." Lily told me as we sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Al.

"Tell who what?" I asked her. There was this gut feeling I had that told me I knew exactly who and what.

"A certain Scorpius Malfoy that you-"

I clapped her hand over her mouth.

"People already are gossiping about the truth; please don't add to the rumours." I muttered.

"Fine, but you know what I mean." She huffed.

"I am telling no such thing to no such someone." I told her.

"On your own head be it. But for the record, I think you would feel better if you did." Lily promptly got up and left to go up to her dormitory.

"She's right you know." Al said.

Deep down I knew they were right but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I just couldn't tell him. I just couldn't tell Scorpius Malfoy. I just couldn't tell Scorpius Malfoy that I was in love with him.

....................................................................................................................................................

The next day it was raining again, a way to put a damper on things.

I suppose it didn't matter too much since I would be spending most of my day studying and going to lessons.

"You know what?" Vincent said at the dinner table that evening.

"What?" I asked.

"I am sick of studying." He declared.

"Great, do you want to do my head duties tonight?"

"If you can find a way to do my studying while I am still learning something then sure."

I scowled. "Never mind then."

"You just don't want to do them cos they are with Rose." He teased.

"No, I just need to study." I defended.

"Yeah right. You are going to get all O's without trying. And you'll come second in the year to boot. I on the other hand will barely scrape through with A's, let alone E's."

"You'll be fine mate. I'm helping you with Potions remember so I can probably help you with the other subjects since it will help me at the same time." I offered.

"I knew you were my best friend for some reason." He grinned.

"I still haven't found a reason for you yet but I'll let you know."

"What about my great motivational skills? Speaking of which. Have you decided which option you are taking?"

"What?"

"The option of telling Rose or getting over it."

"Can I have a third option like, wallows in self pity forever and dies a single man?"

"No my friend, you are only ruining your own life if you do that!"

"How can you say being single does that? I don't need a girlfriend!"

Vincent raised his eyebrows at me and gave me a look which clearly said 'oh really'.

"Well I don't." I said determinedly.

"Sure you don't."

"Whatever, I have to go now for head duties. We have to patrol the corridors for a few hours, even though people are still allowed to be up." I told Vincent as I got up from my seat. "Should be great fun." I added sarcastically.

"You'll have a great time. Its a few hours with a certain Weasley." He said almost laughing.

"Yeah, haha, very funny. I'll see you at 10 for our first study session."

"See you mate." He said and I walked out of the great hall.

I waited 5 minutes in the entrance hall for Weasley.

"Hey." She said when she arrived, not looking at me.

"Hey." I replied back.

"Should we get going?" she asked, still not looking me.

"Sure." And we set off. It was really awkward for a few minutes. I hadn't spoken to her since I found out she didn't love me (which I had already guessed but it still hurt to here it out loud) and she seemed to have something on her mind. It was just a really awkward silence.

.....................................................................................................

Malfoy and I were in the middle of a really awkward silence. A really awkward silence. I didn't want to speak to him since he probably knew by now that I loved him. Mind you, if he did know he would have surely said something by now. Maybe John Goyle didn't hear me and Al. And with this positive thought I decided to break the silence.

"So how's your studying going?" I asked him. He looked relieved that I had broken the silence.

"Pretty good. I reckon I might beat you this year."

"No chance Malfoy, no chance." This was true, I had been studying practically every spare second. Malfoy had never beaten me overall any year and I was not going to let him do it this year either.

"I've been studying hard Weasley, you better watch out." He warned me.

"I've been studying hard too Malfoy and there is no way you are going to beat me." I told him.

"We'll just see about that." He smiled cockily. Man I loved that smile. Snap out of it Rose, he loves someone else remember.

"Yes we will. And in 70 years time you still remember that I, Rose Weasley, bet you overall in every single year at Hogwarts." I smiled back.

..........................................................................................................

Stupid smile. I loved it so much. Snap out of it Scorpius, she doesn't love you.

"You haven't done that yet!" I told her. "Remember in fifth year? We both got the same number of OWLs."

"Yeah, but I've told you that I bet that I would have beaten you in percentages."

My mind flicked unwillingly to the day she sent the birds to attack me. She suddenly went silent and I knew she was thinking about it as well. This made me feel even worse than I already felt about the whole incident.

"I am truly sorry you know." I told her seriously.

"Yeah I know." She replied. "I can tell. I suppose it's just hard you know? Our families have been enemies for generations and we have been using the same insults for generations, it was only a matter of time before you used that one. It's just hereditary."

"That doesn't excuse what I said."

"No, you're right, it doesn't. It's the fact that you apologised that makes all the difference. You are probably the first Malfoy in generations to apologise to a Weasley. No offence or anything."

"You're probably right. My family are such morons. And none taken."

"No better than my family. I heard my granddad started a fight with yours in a book shop in our parents second year."

"Really? Well that sounds like him. Probably going on about some pureblood mania thing if know him." I said scowling.

"You don't like your grandfather then?"

"Not one bit. I yelled at him at Christmas, he wasn't too pleased."

"What was it about?" she asked me interestedly.

"Never mind." My cheeks went a slight pink colour. There was no way I was admitting to Weasley that it was about her (well kind of). "He was just going on about pureblood stuff."

....................................................................................................................................

"And you don't agree with that?" I questioned.

"Not at all." He assured me. "It shouldn't matter what blood a person has, or who their parents were. It's about the person inside."

I have to tell you that made me fall in love with him even more. I was already head over heels but he sounded so sincere, so sweet. He is truly a remarkable guy. I can't believe I hated him less than a year ago. Well thought I did.

I don't even deserve a guy like him. A guy who is sweet, smart, caring, apologetic, funny etc etc. I just don't.

.......................................................................................................................................

My cheeks went even redder so I looked away. How the heck did I fall so hard for this girl? It's not like I deserve her or anything. She deserves someone so much better than me. Someone her family likes for a start. Good thing she doesn't like me right?

"So anyway." I said.

"Yeah." She replied.

There was another awkward silence.

"So how's everything going with Lisa?" she asked.

"What do you mean? We broke up before Christmas." I told her.

"Yeah, I heard." She said.

"Then why did you ask?" I laughed.

"To make conversation. I heard she took it hard. Are you still friends?"

"I suppose. Not as close as we were but she doesn't hate my guts which is a good sign, right?"

She smiled. "Yes that is a good sign."

"Phew, that's a relief. How are you and Thomas anyway?" I asked her in return. There was no harm in asking her about her ex was there?

"We're pretty good. Still friends, I like him better as a friend anyway."

"Really? Everyone thought you were going to get married." I informed her.

"Really? That's weird. What about you and Zabini? Wouldn't your grandpa want that to happen? I mean she is pureblood and Slytherin"

I laughed. "You have no idea how well you know him. Yes he told me it was a pity that I broke up with her. Too bad for him that the girl I like isn't pureblood or Slytherin."

Opps. That slipped out. Oh no, she is going to ask me who it is. Man I am good at digging myself a hole, I just keep digging deeper and deeper.

......................................................................................................................................

I'm not pureblood or Slytherin. Maybe- ROSE! GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU BACK. But I majorly wanted to know who he did like. I really hope it wasn't Abbey Winters; we don't need another Jennifer Boot. **(A/n just in case you have forgotten, Jennifer Boot went out with Al in 5th year and dumped him say 'you are no Scorpius Malfoy')**

"So who is it? I promise I won't tell her." I just desperately needed to know. Then I could move on and except that me going out with Scorpius Malfoy was never going to happen.

"You don't want to know." He told me.

.......................................................................................................................................

"Yes I do!" she insisted.

"Believe me; you seriously do not want to know." I warned her. She did seriously not want to know. And I definitely didn't want to tell her.

"Yes, I really do. Tell me about her then!" she told me. I was strongly reminded of my dad. She was never going to let this go so I continued. It's now or never right?

.............................................................................................................................................

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Great." I grinned, but it was more of a frown inside. This would help you Rose, it will make you get over him. "House?"

"Gryffindor." He said.

"Man your grandpa is going to get angry, a Malfoy liking a Gryffindor! To continue; year?"

"Seventh."

"Personality?"

"Well she's smart, kind, caring, witty, sarcastic, funny, confident, and responsible and that's just the start."

My heart sank. The girl sounded perfect. Someone like that could never measure up to me.

.............................................................................................................................

"Okay, appearance?" she continued her questioning.

"But then you'll guess who it is!" I told her.

"Why do you think I asked Malfoy?" she smirked.

"Fine, but I know you'll regret it."

...................................................................................................................................

_Meanwhile..... (Vincent's POV)_

"Hey Jack." I said as my little brother sat down in the armchair next to mine.

"Hey Vince, can I tell you what I was going to tell you and Scorp yesterday?"

"Sure. What was it?" I asked. "Girl problems?"

"Kind of, but not my girl problems." He said.

"Look, I know you're my brother and everything but I am not helping your mates with their problems."

"I know that, I'm not stupid. It's about YOUR mate's girl problems."

I suddenly sat up with interest.

"Who and what do you know?"

"Hold it, I get to ask a question first." He demanded, a smirk playing on his face. He was such a Slytherin. "How does Scorp feel about Rose Weasley?"

My eyes opened really wide. Whatever I was expecting (which I'm not sure what) I wasn't expecting this. What did my little brother know?

"I promised I wouldn't say." I told him.

"Does he love her?" he asked with interest.

"If I tell you, you have to swear that you wouldn't tell ANYONE."

"Deal."

"Yes." I said simply.

"No way! His family is going to freak. But wait to you here my news!"

"What?" I asked him impatiently.

"Well I yesterday I was going to get some homework that I had left in one of my classrooms when I heard a few people talking."

"Who? What did they say?" I said interestedly.

"It was Al Potter and Rose Weasley." He smirked.

"What were they talking about?"

"Well Potter said 'Why did you lie?'-"he started. But I cut across him.

"Rose Weasley lied? The world has turned upside down!" I said outraged.

"Let me continue. And then she said I didn't want the whole school knowing Liam Smith got it right."

"No way!" I breathed. I knew exactly what Liam Smith had said and I knew exactly why she lied.

"Yeah way. And then Potter said something about how it wouldn't be too bad and then Weasley said and I quote 'Malfoy was there, there was no way I was going to tell Jennifer Boot that I was in love with Scorpius Malfoy when he was right there.' And then I left the classroom and tried to find you guys."

"Oh my gosh. She loves him back. Oh my gosh, he thinks she doesn't. We have to go and find him before he does something stupid!" I could have kicked myself; I should have let John tell us yesterday.

Getting up, I ran. I ran through the entrance to the Slytherin common room and up through the castle, trying to find my best friend. Who knows how dig he could dig a hole when he thought she didn't love him?

.............................................................................................................................

_Back to Rose and Scorpius where Scorpius may just do something stupid.... (Scorpius's POV)_

"She's average height, stunning brown eyes and reddish hair." I said looking right at her, at those stunning brown eyes I had just mentioned.

Her face looked puzzled.

"I don't know anyone like that." She said.

"And I thought you were smarter than me!" I sighed "I'm talking about you, you moron. I, Scorpius Malfoy am talking about you, Rose Weasley."

Just then I said it, just then I told Rose Weasley (a Gryffindor, half-blood, WEASLEY) that I loved her. Who knows how many birds she could send at me?

I looked back at her brown eyes. They were wide with shock.

"I love you Rose and I'm really sorry because I know you hate my guts. I know your whole family hate my guts and personally I don't blame them. But I'm sorry, really and truly sorry."

And then I turned around and started walking down the corridor.

What I wouldn't give to be able to apparate within Hogwarts!

**Author's note: Of course there is a cliff hanger! How could there not be! **

**I hope you all liked this chapter, please review. PLEASE PLEASE review. **

**I love Scorpius, he is the cutest. And Vincent, how cool is he!!!!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry about the wait.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	34. Are you actually blind?

**Wow, 20 reviews for one chapter! Feeling great about this story! I really hope you like this chapter. **

**It alternates between Scorpius and Rose's POV unless clearly stated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Are you actually blind?" I heard a voice call from behind me. Spinning around I saw Rose Weasley standing exactly where she was a second ago when I told her that I loved her.

"What?" I said confused.

She started walking up to me slowly; her warm brown eyes always on my cold grey ones.

.............................................................................................................................................

When I reached him I stood right in front of him.

"I love you too you moron."

I stood up on tiptoes to reach him but then my lips found his. It was truly magical, truly amazing, as muggles say; the fireworks were definitely there.

................................................................................................................................................

And all of a sudden she was kissing me.

Five words; best kiss of my life.

.................................................................................................................................................

_Meanwhile........... (Vincent's POV)_

I couldn't find him anywhere. Where the heck was he? This was the fastest I had run in my life, and still I couldn't find him.

"GOYLE!" I heard a shrill shriek from behind me. I inwardly groaned; Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?" I said as politely as I could when I was in a rush, I turned around.

"What is the meaning of this? Running around the school at this time?" she said through pursed lips. Gosh they were thin.

"Well you see Professor," I decided on the truth "I just found out something and I really need to go and find Scorpius and tell him before he does something he'll regret."

"Like kissing Miss Weasley?" she smirked.

"WHAT!" I practically shouted.

"Shhhh Mr Goyle. You'll wake up half the castle. I just saw the two of them in the Transfiguration corridor."

"What am I still doing here then?" I shouted and started sprinting off in the direction of the Transfiguration corridor. Nosey, I know but this is my best mate and his supposed enemy that he secretly loves, you would want to see it too!

"DON'T RUIN ANYTHING MR GOYLE!" she shouted after me but I barely heard.

Reaching the Transfiguration corridor in record time I noticed that Professor McGonagall was telling the truth. Rose and Scorpius were standing in the middle of the Transfiguration Corridor snogging, his hands around her waist, hers around his neck. It looked so romantic; it was even more romantic when you knew the whole story. This was a story I was going to tell my grandchildren. The story that made hate turn into love.

Good one Scorp, you didn't do something stupid. I smiled and left the two of them to their moment. See McGonagall, I don't always ruin everything!

As I said that I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground. As I got up I saw that Weasley and Scorp had suddenly sprung apart. Rose was beetroot red, her ears looked like they were on fire, Scorp's cheeks had a pink tinge and he was avoiding looking at me.

"Sorry." I couldn't help grinning. "See you later."

And with that I left the embarrassed couple to each other. Wow I am a great friend.

.................................................................................................................................

_Back to Scorpius's POV....._

Since Vincent had interrupted it had become a bit awkward. Neither of us had said anything, neither of us knew what to say.

We continued our patrol for the last 15 minutes in silence, each of us thinking about what had just happened. I couldn't believe I had just kissed Rose Weasley, and told her that I loved her. I really truly couldn't believe that she said she loved me back. If the universe does hate me like I have pointed out on numerous occasions then I should wake up any moment now.

Now?

Maybe now?

I pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"OW!" I yelped. I pinch hard.

"What?" Rose said worriedly.

"Don't worry." I muttered. "Just pinched myself."

"Why would you do that?" she smirked.

"Just to check I wasn't dreaming." I told her.

She started laughing. Her laugh was adorable; it was the cutest thing ever. Well apart from everything else about her.

"So are you dreaming?" she asked once she had stopped laughing. She still beamed at me.

"I have come to the conclusion that I am not dreaming." I smiled back.

"That's good." She smiled "But just in case." She stood on tiptoe again and kissed me quickly. "See you tomorrow." And she started walking away, up to Gryffindor tower.

"Yeah." I replied, still thinking about what had just happened. Say something you moron, I thought to myself. What could I say though? "HEY ROSE!" I called after her.

She turned around on the staircase, her curls spinning with her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Yes?"

"Would you like to go out some time?" I asked her.

"I'd love too." She smiled and turned back around and walked up the stairs and out of site.

I spun around and punched the air, just like the day I found out I bet her by half a mark in a DADA test. While walking back to the Slytherin common room I just couldn't stop smiling.

My dad was wrong; Weasleys and Malfoys do mix.

............................................................................................................................

As I walked up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, I couldn't stop grinning.

I also couldn't stop thinking about what my dad had told me when I was eleven.

Because the fact he told me is wrong; Weasleys and Malfoys do mix.

**Author's note: Sorry about the short chapter but that was all that was needed. That is the end of seventh year. This story was all about getting to this moment so this story is only going to be two more chapters. Sorry but I don't want to make it longer than it already is. **

**The next chapter will be really short as well.**

**The chapter after will probably be longer but not too much longer.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep reviewing it!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo **


	35. I just knew, remember?

**Just a quick chapter. Thanks to everyone for the reviews! **

**First part is Rose's POV and then it changes to Scorpius's, then Rose's and then finally Scorpius's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or its characters.**

This was it. Today was the day.

I was as nervous as anyone would be times about 100. Both of our families were out there, sitting patiently but I had no idea if they were going to start fighting or not. I hope they can hold it in. I'm still not so sure. You see, it's not just one generation of Weasleys and Malfoys out there, it's 3. Our generation, our parent's generation and our grandparent's generations. I definitely wasn't worried about our generation, except maybe Hugo and James if they get on the firewisky. I was even only mildly nervous about our parent's generation, Mum, Dad, Draco and Astoria had already meet and talked on numerous occasions. Well it was mainly Mum and Astoria that talked, Dad and Draco glared in opposite directions (Dad always could hold a grudge, unlike Mum). No, it was our grandparent's generation I was worried about. Granddad Weasley and Lucius Malfoy hadn't spoken since before the war and I am pretty sure that both of them could hold grudges, also Lucius seemed to really hate me for some reason, Scorpius told me not to worry and said that he doesn't like him either.

"You okay Rose?" Lily said from behind me. Lily, Rachel and Janice were all standing behind me, looking at me with worried expressions. They were wearing identical light blue dresses and they looked stunning. I don't know how I was supposed to compete with them.

"Yeah, just nervous."

"That's normal for this sort of thing." Janice assured me kindly.

"It's not about Scorpius. It's about the fact that 3 generations of Weasleys and Malfoys are out there and I am FREAKING OUT!" I screamed the last bit hysterically.

.......................................................................................................................

I was standing here by Vincent, Greg and Al Potter (we had become great friends since Rose and I started going out) and I heard a screaming like noise.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them worriedly. "What do you think is wrong?"

"I heard it but it's probably nothing mate." Vincent said.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just calm down." Greg told me.

"It's probably just Rose freaking out. You know how she is!" Al explained.

I grinned "Yeah. I have gotten used to it over the past years. In the first couple of years it meant hexing me."

"What are you talking about Scorp? She does that now!" Vincent said laughing. Greg and Al joined in.

I knew I had chosen the right guys for this.

...........................................................................................................................................

"It'll be fine Rose. No one is going to start fighting." Rachel reassured me.

"Yeah." Lily agreed "And if they do then Mum and I will go and bat-bogey hex them."

"You need to teach me that one." I smiled.

"No way. You'd use it far more often than necessary." Lily laughed. We all joined in.

"Rosie?" I heard my Dad call from the doorway. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I breathed.

I heard music start playing from the next room and saw Janice leave the room we were in first, then Rachel. Lily was next she whispered to me "I just knew remember." I smiled.

"Ready Princess?" Dad asked me as offered me his arm.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I smiled. "I'm sorry for falling in love with a Malfoy."

"Never be sorry for falling in love Princess. I'm sorry for holding a grudge; I'll try and get over it today. He's a great guy and I couldn't ask anything more for you."

"Thanks Dad." I said and I hugged him.

"Let's do this." He said. "It'll be bloody brilliant."

..............................................................................................................................................

She walked into the room. She looked more stunning than usual. As she started walking towards me I could barely breathe. Her red curls were up with some curls falling around her face. She was wearing the most beautiful dress; it was simple and white with bits of light blue. Those gorgeous brown eyes that I loved were sparkling with excitement and nerves.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Once she reached me she beamed. I beamed back; I loved her with all my heart.

"You may now kiss the bride." I heard a voice say a little while later.

I leaned in...

**Author's note: I told you it was going to be a quick chapter. Sorry about the wait. I have been busy the past couple of days and yesterday fan-fiction wouldn't let me upload my chapter.**

**If you didn't realise, it was Rose and Scorpius's wedding. Just in case you didn't notice. I was hoping the 'you may now kiss the bride' might have been a hint but if not then now you know. I'm not all too happy with this chapter so I'm sorry.**

**Well I'm just going to get straight onto the next chapter (well sometime tonight).**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, whether it was last chapter or any previous chapter, you guys ROCK!**

**I can't wait for the next chapter. ONLY ONE MORE TO GO!!!**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	36. 19 Years Later

**Because Rose and Scorpius deserve their own epilogue too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was a sunny morning at King's cross station; the autumn leaves were a golden colour which made everything red and gold. Seems like Gryffindor is still haunting me even after I leave Hogwarts. It probably has another reason too. A reason that has to do with my 11 eleven year old daughter.

"DAD!" Brett was whining from beside me. "I want to go to Hogwarts with Alice!"

"You have to be eleven to go to Hogwarts Brett. Just wait until next year; it's your turn then." I told him.

"I tried to tell him that." Rose huffed. "He wouldn't listen to me."

"You just don't like people not listening to you." I teased her.

"But I want to go!" Brett whined some more.

"Stop it Brett." Alice snapped at her brother. "You're acting like such a baby, even Jenny wouldn't do that." She indicated little Jenny who was clutching my arm tightly.

It was amazing how different the three of our children were. Alice, who was 11, looked exactly like a Malfoy; she had sleek blonde hair and grey eyes but she seemed to have a mixture of both mine and Rose's personality (mainly the good ones). Jenny, our youngest who was 7, looked exactly like a Weasley, curly red hair and gorgeous brown eyes, just like her mothers, she was just like Rose even at this young age. Brett was in between the classic Malfoy looks and Weasley looks; at 10 years old he had blondey-red hair and blue eyes which we had no idea where they had come from, although Rose suspected her Dad. Brett seemed more like me than any of the others. They were all the most beautiful things I had seen in my life, all four of them.

Today was the 1st of September and our family of 5 was making our way to Platform 9 ¾ so Alice Hermione Malfoy could board the Hogwarts express for the very first time. There were many reason's I didn't want her to go, the first and foremost one being that I would miss my little girl, the second is the thought of all the mischief she'd get up to, the third being that she might get annoyed at herself that she didn't get the same high marks that both Rose and I had got when we were at Hogwarts, the fourth reason was the situation of housing. Alice had already asked Rose and me what houses we wanted her to be in and we had tactfully changed the subject each time. She already knew, being the bright young witch that she is, that our families had been enemies, she knew that my family had been in Slytherin for generations, she knew the Weasleys had been in Gryffindor for generations and Rose and I didn't want to pressure into choosing a house just because of us.

"Dad?" Alice asks me as we are just about to reach the divide between platforms 9 and 10.

"Yes sweetie."

"What house do you want me to be in?"

"Well it's up to you cupcake. I don't mind. You'd fit perfectly into every house. I honestly don't mind."

She smirked at me. It was scary how good she was at that. Mind you, she did have parents that were experts in the art of smirking, Rose and I had done it to each other quite a bit over the years. "Ok, so maybe I'm not being the most honest person. I don't want you to be in a house just because I want you too."

"Fine then. Well since all of your side of the family has been in Slytherin for centuries I bet you would like me to be in Slytherin." She was a smart kid.

"You'd probably be right but if you are in any other house I really don't mind." I assured her. I was lying somewhat, I really wanted her to be in Slytherin but I wasn't going to get angry if she wasn't, I'd support her. We made our way through the barrier and we were now standing on Platform 9 and ¾, I hadn't been here since the end of seventh year. This was the place that Rose and I had first seen each other. Not the most romantic setting I'll admit but it was special all the same.

"What about you mum?" Alice asked Rose.

...............................................................................................................................

"Well. I don't mind either. You'd be a great Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." I told her.

"You guys are the worst at giving advice." Alice moaned. "And you obviously want me to be in Gryffindor since every single person on your side of the family has been for centuries."

"Maybe we are, but we are trying to save you from what our parents told us." My mind flicked back to September the 1st 19 years ago when my dad uttered the words: "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure." He had also said "So that's little Scorpius, make sure you beat him in every test Rosie." My personal favourite and least favourite in some ways was: "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood." Not up to my usually standard, only 1 and 3/4 out of 3. I was most definitely in Gryffindor but I only bet Scorpius in MOST of the tests, I bet him overall in every single year so that was okay. As for not getting to close to him? Well it is easy to see that I failed that one, yeah married with 3 children is a bit closer than my dad had originally wanted.

"What did they say?" Alice asked interestedly.

"Well Granddad Weasley said 'If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you." I told her.

.................................................................................................................

"Well my dad didn't really say anything." I admitted. "It was more expected."

"Well that's not very nice." Alice pouted.

"Yeah, and that's why we don't mind what house you are in as long as you're happy." Rose told her.

"Yeah, but you can't be in Gryffindor." I joked "They're the worst."

"Gryffindors are the worst huh?" Rose smirked. "I don't think that stopped a GRYFFINDOR beating you in basically everything."

"You guys are so funny." Alice smiled. "I'm so glad you're my parents."

"Thanks Alice, but you didn't really have- BRETT GET BACK HERE AND DO NOT TELL JENNY TO JUMP OFF THE PLATFORM!" Rose started telling Alice but got interrupted by Brett and Jenny who were playing by the edge of the platform. They came back really quickly.

"I think what your mum was trying to say is that you didn't really have choice which means you're stuck with us." I whispered to her as Rose started telling the younger kids off. "Hey look, it's Vincent and Al. Let's go talk to them." I distracted Rose.

"Okay." She said happily and we made our way over to the other side of the platform where Vincent Goyle was standing with Bella Montague (well now Bella Goyle) and where Al Potter was standing with Abbey Winters (now Abbey Potter).

"Hey guys." I said as we reached them.

"Hey Scorpo!" Vincent said, clapping me on the back. "And Rose of course. How have you guys been?"

"Since last week?" I laughed. "Just grand mate, just grand. And yourself?" Rose, Bella and Abbey had just started a different conversation but Al was still listening to mine and Vince's.

"Absolutely spiffing. And you Al?"

"Glorious! Positively glorious." Al grinned.

"Know what house your little ones will be in?" Vincent asked the two of us.

"Gryffindor of course, Lauren has talked about nothing else, much less nervous than I was." Al said. "But she is right of course because Gryffindor is so much better than Slytherin." He smirked.

"Sure sure." I joked. "Because we'd all rather be brave than have smarts."

"Well Max says he is most defiantly going to be a Slytherin." Vincent told us. "What about Alice? She's in a bit of a pickle isn't she? Generations of Slytherins on one side, generations of Gryffindors on the other."

"Yeah, Rose and I have told her it doesn't matter what house she's in." I told them.

"Good on you." Al and Vincent said at the same time.

"Yeah. But on a different note, did you see that Quidditch match, the Tornadoes vs. Puddlemere United!"

"Yeah! Puddlemere was robbed. They so should have won!" Vincent said sticking up for his favourite team.

"No they shouldn't." Al countered. "Chang's Wronkski Feint was brilliant!"

We continued talking about that for a few minutes before I felt a tug on my robes.

"Dad?" I heard Alice say for the second time that day. "What house did you want to be in when you were going to Hogwarts?"

"Well Alice. I had always wanted to be in Slytherin. I had for my whole life." I said as I turned to face her.

"That's what Mum said." She confessed. "Well she used Gryffindor instead of Slytherin." She smiled.

"I thought so." I smiled.

"What would have been your second choice? If you hadn't been in Slytherin I mean?" It was more of an interested question, not an interrogation. It felt as though she was asking because she wanted to know rather than she wanted to know so she could choose a house from the one I picked.

"Probably Ravenclaw." I admitted.

"That's what Mum said." She told me. "But I suppose it's up to me right!" she finished bravely.

"Of course it is! Don't let anyone tell you what house you should be in!"

"I won't!" she said determinedly and I knew that she was going to choose a house because she wanted to, not because we wanted her too. She was a stubborn Weasley/Malfoy through and through. "Well I have just seen George so I'm going to go say hi!" and with that she rushed off to go and find George Weasley, Hugo Weasley's oldest son.

"Did she ask you about the house's too?" a smirking voice said from behind me.

"Of course she did! What did you expect really?" I smiled.

"Nothing." Rose beamed back. "What did you tell her?" her face suddenly became stern. "Because if you told her that she had to be in Slytherin, so help me Scorpius Malfoy I will-"

"Gosh Rose, chill. I didn't say anything of the sort. I told her that it was up to her and I actually think she'll make the right choice."

"Unlike us you mean." She smiled again. "We were supposed to hate each other remember?"

I was about to reply when I heard someone cry out.

"Are you a Malfoy?" my head whipped around. I saw a guy that was clearly a Zabini and looked like about a second year. He was talking to Alice.

"And your point is?" Alice said cockily. "What's it to you anyway?" Man my daughter was the coolest.

"Well wasn't that just a Weasley you were talking too?" the Zabini guy asked.

"So what if he is? Is it against the law to talk to a Weasley or something? Look I'm sorry whatever your name is but you are SO not the boss of me."

"She has some spunk." I heard Al whisper from behind us and I knew he was watching Alice too.

"Of course she does." Abbey said. "She's Rose and Scorpius's daughter after all."

"Well in case you didn't know Malfoy, **Weasleys and Malfoys just don't mix.**" Zabini told Alice.

To my, and pretty much everyone else who was watching the pair's, surprise Alice started laughing.

Through her laughs she managed to speak the words. "You.......can.......not.......be......serious." she continued laughing.

"I'm deadly serious Malfoy. Weasleys and Malfoys have been enemies for centuries, everyone knows that. You can't just come to Hogwarts not knowing, you'll be breaking generations of hatred."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, whatever your last name is since you seem to be using mine, but I am positive that Weasleys and Malfoys do mix."

"How would you know? You're a stupid first year after all."

Alice stopped laughing. I moved forward to say something to this guy but Rose pulled me back "She's fine, she can look after herself."

"How would I know? How would I know?" she said, her voice getting louder and louder. "For your information however you are, my dad is a Malfoy. Which you already know I'm sure. And he was second in his year at Hogwarts so I think some of his genes have passed onto me-"

"You can't know that Malfoy and anyways that doesn't automatically make you smart. He wasn't even first anyway."

"Could you let me finish you jerk." She said and her ears suddenly went red. A Weasley sign.

Zabini was staring open mouthed at her ears because pretty much everyone in the wizarding world knew that red ears was a Weasley sign.

"As I was saying, secondly my mum was top of her year so that pretty much destroys your stupid comment. And thirdly my mum is Rose Weasley. Yeah, so don't even try and tell me that Weasleys and Malfoys don't mix because the proof is with my parents who have been together for 19 years and are perfectly happy. So just leave me alone you bloody know-it all and don't you dare call me stupid!" and she turned on her heel and stalked back to us.

"Bloody brilliant." Al said from behind us.

"If only she knew how to conjure birds. That would be the icing on the cake!" Vincent added.

"Bet she's a Slytherin." Rose said to me. "With those comments."

"Na uh, I bet she's a Gryffindor with that courage." I told her.

"Can't wait to get to Hogwarts." Alice said cheerfully as she reached us.

"I bet you can't." I smiled. "Good job back there Alice. That was so cool. OW!" I added the last bit as Rose slapped me across the arm.

"You will not tell our daughter that her fighting with that guy was 'cool' she'll start thinking it's okay." Rose scolded me.

"You can't say that after all the fights we were in." I pointed out.

"Hmph." She huffed.

"That's okay Mum." Alice reassured her. "I won't get into fights. I just did it because he was insulting my family and telling me I couldn't be friends with George."

"You are very loyal Al." Albus said.

"Thanks Al." Alice said to Albus. That had this running joke where they called each other Al because it was shortened versions of both their names. They thought they were being funny, most people just found it annoying. I couldn't say that though because it was my daughter.

"Thanks for saying those things though Alice." I said to my daughter as the whistle blew. "Weasleys and Malfoys just do mix and don't let anyone tell you not to be friends with anyone just because of their name."

"I won't Dad." She smiled. And she gave me a massive hug. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too cupcake. We'll see you and Christmas." I smiled.

.................................................................................................

"Bye bye darling." I said to my daughter before she hopped onto the train for the first time, her face was already shining with excitement. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mum." She said and she gave me a humungous hug before she got onto the train with Lauren and Max.

The train door shut and Alice poked her head out the window so she could wave at us until the train disappeared. I looked at Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. Who would have guessed it 19 years ago that 19 years into the future I would be married and have 3 children with Scorpius Malfoy? If Dad had known he probably wouldn't have let me on the train. I smiled at the thought. I am so glad that no one did know because at Hogwarts, where my daughter was heading to now, I met a guy that I loved and hated with every fibre of my body at the same time. Yes, Hogwarts was truly magical.

As I watched Scorpius pick up Jenny so that she could see her sister as the train slowly started to move I realised how lucky I was. Meeting Scorpius was the best thing that had ever happened to me. It had certainly made 7 very interesting years at Hogwarts and the most perfect life afterwards. I knew I loved him with everything I had, and I knew he loved me back.

So as the Hogwarts express was picking up speed and I saw Brett running to keep up the train I thought about the words my dad had told me all those years ago. The words that had seemed so true at the time but turned out to be the opposite. All the right words were there but you just had to do some tweaking and the sentence could be easily changed.

Because.....

**WEASLEYS AND MALFOYS JUST DO**n't** MIX!**

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has finished reading this story. It is now officially finished and I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I would still appreciate reviews even though it is over. Even you happen to be reading this months after it is published, please review.**

**But first, before I explain anything, I have to thank a few people:**

colourofmagic, LittleMissGiggles'94', Sela-Lovegood, Mrs. Rose Malfoy, icefox425, PepperX, glowyrm, JamsieForLyfx, lilyre, Princess of blah blah blah, Lil'Hermione34, , GossipGirlHere, yellowsea25, The Lady of the Land, grangergal101, pottergrl101, Sophia Anna-Mae, Ashleigh-Paige-94, callmedaynuhh, Igoor, HarryP-Twilight-Obsessed-Chick, angharad xoxo, cyn23, Avanell, WingedRabbit, Rhiannon da crazygirl, bassbrat, georginacastleorpington, XxrandomxX, Kruix, FameUpadhyaya, SarahWeasley, shadered-glass, s0mebodyelse, adifferentway, LunaPadma, twilightpotterfan1, JesterFrap, eLlIeXxX, FreedomAngel, Unsigned. For Now, Supersive, Alex Lupin, actorgirl21, xWayTooMuchSugarx, Imacrumpet, reggiesister, jasmineflower27, ladia2287, glint-z-saanin-x-crazyFoRtUnE, Weasley-And-Spock-Sisters, bealen, Sophia Pitt, MissNeonFishie, thor-a-dore, LittlePlasticCastle **and my little sister for helping me work out the best way to write a few lines. Sorry if I mentioned anyone twice (lucky you) and I'm also sorry if you reviewed but I missed your name, I still appreciate it and I have only left you out because obviously I just didn't do my job well enough and didn't see your name in the reviews list or I thought I already had it. **

**So I really hope you enjoyed my story. Just to be clear, the wedding was like 5 years from when they kissed and this is 19 years from the kiss, not the wedding.**

**I just thought that Rose and Scorpius deserved an epilogue too! Any questions, feel free to ask them. I am planning on a separate story which will be Alice's turn with the sorting hat and you guys can see what house she gets sorted into. **

**Sorry if you guys wanted a longer story but I think this is quite long enough and would have gotten worse if I had continued.**

**So thank you for sticking with me for this long, thanks to everyone who reviewed (listed above), everyone who favourite my story, everyone who alerted this story (feel free to un-alert it now since there is no more), and everyone who alerted and favourite me as an author (I feel totally loved). And to everyone who has read this story, you guys rock too!**

**I really hope you liked reading this story and found it entertaining. Thanks to everyone again! You are the best.**

**So for now, **

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
